Power Rangers: Beasts of Myth
by WolfsbaneX
Summary: A young man, in search of immortality, became a vampire in quest of a new world order. Now, only five teens can defeat him.
1. Rally the Beasts Part 1

**Power Rangers: Beasts of Myth**

**Prologue**

There was a young man named Steven, who was a great man and undefeatable. However, Steven didn't just want to be remembered. He wanted to live forever. So, one night, Steven sneaked into a witch's house. There the man found a spell book with a brew recipe for longevity. He brewed all the ingredients: wart of a toad, slime of a slug, cobwebs of a black widow, and a live cockroach.

Then, Steven heard a noise. The young man flung around so fast, he accidentally knocked in a flask of vampire blood into the cauldron. Realizing it was just a rat, he took a ladle and dipped it into the cauldron, pouring the blood red liquid into a cup.

The hero toasted himself and drank. To his dismay, the brew tasted awful. Steven's cup clattered to the floor as the room began to swirl around the man. His eyeteeth elongated. His skin turned midnight black. His eyes turned a blood red. His arms became wings and his feet became talons. He was no longer Steven, but Bloodwing, lord of the vampires.

Suddenly, Bloodwing's thirst for blood kicked in. He sniffed around the house and found the witch's sleeping chamber. Bloodwing opened his mouth and the witch woke up and shrieked.

**Rally the Beasts, Part 1**

Tobias Smithers, an olive skinned male with blonde hair and brown eyes, was staring at the clock, hoping that it would go faster. As he watched the clock, the teacher rambled on about summer school. How he wished she would shut up. Only a complete loser would sign up for that. Suddenly, the bell rang. Teenagers rushed into the great blue and gold hall of the enormous school as if the classroom was about to explode. Needless to say, Tobias was out first.

"DUDE!" a voice yelled.

Tobias turned around and saw Skyler Bornfly, his olive skinned, gray haired buddy, waving.

"Dude, what's up!" Tobias replied.

The teen zoomed over and the two did a complex handshake that involved a fist pound, a high five and a brief thumb wrestling match.

"So, I want you to meet someone," the Portuguese guy told his bud, his gray eyes flashing.

"Dude, I told you, no hook-ups," the Spaniard replied, holding up his hands in objection.

"Just meet her, dude. She's a hot Asian." The last sentence was said in a singsong voice.

Tobias raised his eyebrows, interested. "Asian? Well, okay."

Skyler smirked. "Hey, Xue! Over here!"

An Asian girl with brown eyes walked over and flicked her black hair.

"Hi," she said, "I'm Xue Yu."

"Tobias Smithers, at your service."

Tobias was about to ask her out, but a blonde haired girl with black highlights yanked her away.

"C'mon, Clarice!" Skyler yelled after the two girls. "You have to ruin everything!"

"Yeah, c'mon, Hoodraze," Tobias echoed.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Clarice spoke to her.

"Xue, what were you doing?"

"I was trying to make friends," the Chinese girl replied with a shy shrug.

Clarice sighed and massaged the bridge of her nose. "Nothing against that, but those two are Neanderthals."

"They don't look like it…" Xue blushed as she thought about Tobias.

Suddenly, an Irish boy with auburn hair and green eyes grabbed Clarice from behind. Clarice then gasped and turned around.

"I got you, Clarice!" the kid yelled.

"Sean! Don't do that!"

"Sorry, but you are so easy to scare." Sean let out a chuckle.

"Sean!" Xue exclaimed, trying to get his attention.

"Yeah?"

"Who are those two over there?" She nodded her head in the direction of Tobias and Skyler.

"The Spanish-looking guy is Tobias Smithers. The guy beside him is Skyler Bornfly."

"And complete morons," Clarice added, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, we heard that!" the duo yelled, offended. Obviously, the two hadn't gotten far enough away.

"Well, me da's takin' me ma to dinner tonight, so I'm going to explore the Bermuda Triangle. Wanna come with?" Sean said, suddenly donning an Irish accent.

"I'm in," Clarice replied with a smile.

"Me, too," Xue chimed in.

"Hey, Sean, can Skyler and I come?" Tobias inquired, eyes hopefully. Skyler mirrored his buddy's facial expression.

"Sure," Sean replied with a smile and a shrug.

Later, that night, the four showed up at Sean's parents' mansion. As they made their way to the dock, a stranger in a black frock coat walked up in front of them. Nothing else could be determined.

"Who are you?" Tobias asked, a little uncomfortable by this stranger's presence.

"My name is Steven," the stranger replied in a slippery tone.

"Wait, like the Steven that was turned into a vampire to forever walk the earth?" Xue asked, making zombie-like motions.

"Yes, and the only ones who can stop him are the four of you and your Irish friend. And that Steven is me!"

Immediately, the stranger became a midnight black, his arms became wings, and his feet became talons. His fangs shined in the moonlight.

"I am Bloodwing!" the creature shrieked spreading his wings.

"Guys! Over here!" Sean yelled, waving them over.

The Irish boy waved them over to the pier. Tobias, Skyler, Clarice and Xue ran onto the ship and jumped in. Sean then kicked the boat into gear and they sailed off to the Bermuda Triangle. Bloodwing took flight and chased them with persistence, growling maliciously.

"Can't this jalopy go any faster?" Clarice yelled, looking behind the boat.

"Yeah, but we're entering the Bermuda Triangle and that's what's slowing us down," Sean said, keeping his eyes on the water.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Bloodwing smashed into an invisible wall that seemed to be the border into the Triangle.

"Well, that was convenient," Tobias said, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Yeah, but the faster we get to Bermuda Bay, the better," Xue said.

Then, out of nowhere, the engine died and the lights went out.

"Great, now what?" Clarice asked, throwing her hands up, then letting them fall again, producing a sharp smack.

"I don't know," Skyler said with a shrug.

"Wait, look! An island!" Sean exclaimed, pointing of to the right. "Grab the oars and start rowing!"

The teens did as he said and they arrived at shore. There was a weird creature in a flowing robe waiting for them.

"Welcome to Bermuda Triangle Island! I'm Sasquatch, the owner and only living resident," the hooded figure said.

"You mean as in Bigfoot?" Sean asked, confused.

"Yes," replied the hooded figure with a slow nod.

The figure pulled back the hood from its face, revealing an ape-like face with two big, sad eyes.

"Follow me, please," Sasquatch told them.

The five looked amongst themselves, then, one by one, followed the strange creature into a cave.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Trivia: Xue's name means "snow" in Chinese.


	2. Rally the Beasts Part 2

**Power Rangers: Beasts of Myth**

A/N: Xue is pronounced su-ay. And with that on with the story!

**Rally the Beasts, Part 2**

The five teens stumbled through the cave, the only light given off by Sasquatch's robe. The only thing they heard were the sound of each other's shoes.

"Ow! Sean, you stepped on my foot!" Clarice suddenly exclaimed, turned her head towards the Irish boy.

"Sorry," Sean replied, an apologetic smile on his face.

"So, Sasquatch, where we going?" asked Tobias, asking what the others were asking themselves.

"To answer your questions, Tobias Smithers," Sasquatch replied, trekking on.

"Dude, he knows your name," Skyler said, clapping his hand against Tobias's shoulder frantically.

"As I also know yours, Skyler Bornfly," the creature replied.

"Okay, this is getting weird," Sean said with an awkward chuckle.

"What, that I now each and every one of your names, Sean Connors?" Sasquatch replied.

"Yeah," Sean replied.

"I'm pretty sure it can't get weirder than this. I mean the vampire was all, 'Blah!' and then, island in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle with a talking Bigfoot? It can't get worse," Clarice rambled.

"I believe, Clarice Hoodraze, that a human philosopher once said, 'The only constant in life is change.' And I believe your lives will change considerably today," the cryptid replied yet again.

"Yes, but no one said we can trust you. How can we know your not in a league with Bat-boy, huh?" Xue asked, skeptic.

"Xue Yu, the force field allowed you passage to my island, but not Bloodwing, or any other humans, for that matter," the bigfoot informed her.

The humans stopped.

"Then, how are we different?" Tobias asked, spreading his arms out in dismay.

Now it was Sasquatch's turn to stop.

"The force field is only allows entrance to the lords and ladies of the unknown," Sasquatch said.

"What?" all five asked in chorus.

"Dragons, sea serpents, tolrocs, nagas, and yetis," Sasquatch said as he resumed walking.

The five exchanged looks and began walking as well.

"Dragons?" asked Tobias.

"Sea serpents?" inquired Sean.

"Tolrocs?" questioned Skyler.

"Nagas?" asked Clarice.

"Yetis?" asked Xue.

"Yes, that's what I said. Did I stutter?" Sasquatch replied.

"No, but..." Tobias began.

Sasquatch twirled around and yelled, "No buts!"

There was an awkward silence as the party resumed brief journey.

Suddenly, the teens saw a bright light. As they entered the light, their eyes adjusted, and the teens looked around. They saw five large screens, each one featured one of them on the cave's gray walls. The floor had the occasional stalagmite, but was otherwise void of stone structures. Underneath the red screen in the middle was a desktop like you would use for a PC with two CPUs as the desk's support. The desktop contained two keyboards and a mouse.

"Talk about creepy," Clarice said with a shudder as she looked at the screen with her on it.

"This is Cave Ops," said Sasquatch gesturing to the stone room, "Where I look for the qualities of warriors."

"Warriors?" Tobias asked with a scoff.

"Yes. Each of these screens searches for a certain type of warrior," Sasquatch replied with a quick nod to Tobias.

He pointed to the screen with Tobias on it. "This screen looks for the descendant of a dragon that has an adamant nature, good leadership skills, and great hand-eye coordination."

He pointed to the screen with Sean on it. "This screen looks for the descendant of a sea serpent that has good social skills, a great sense of humor, and battle experience."

He pointed to the screen with Skyler on it. "This screen looks for the descendantof a tolroc that is very courageous, a loyal friend, and loves his occupation."

He pointed to the screen with Clarice on it. "This screen looks for the descendant of a naga that is notable in agility, powerful for their size, and mentally sound."

He pointed to the screen with Xue on it. "This screen looks for the descendant of a yeti that is highly knowledgeable, surprisingly fast, and good at repairing bonds."

"These screens have found you and only you worthy to take the power of your ancestors," Sasquatch continued. He then pressed a few buttons, and five watch-like devices rose out of the ground on a table.

"Xue," Sasquatch beckoned. The teen stepped forward.

"As your mentor, I give you the White Mythic Morpher. It allows you to become the White Yeti Ranger, and also communicate with your fellow rangers and myself."

"Thanks," Xue replied, giving a polite bow to her mentor.

"Clarice," Sasquatch called. She stepped forward.

"As your mentor, I give you the Yellow Mythic Morpher. It allows you to become the Yellow Naga Ranger, and also communicate with your fellow rangers and myself."

"Cool," Clarice replied with a smile.

"Skyler," Sasquatch called. He stepped up.

"As your mentor, I give you the Green Mythic Morpher. It allows you to become the Green Tolroc Ranger, and also communicate with you fellow rangers and myself."

"Sweet," Skyler replied, fist pumping excitedly.

"Sean," Sasquatch called. He stepped out.

"As your mentor, I give you the Blue Mythic Morpher. It allows you to become the Blue Sea Serpent Ranger, and also communicate with your fellow rangers and myself."

"Hmm," Sean replied, scratching his chin.

"And finally, Tobias," Sasquatch said. The final of the five stepped forward.

"As your mentor, I give you the Red Mythic Morpher. It allows you to become the Red Dragon Ranger, and also communicate with your fellow rangers and myself."

"You are the last defence for the human race," Sasquatch said, "You are the Power Rangers."

Each of the newly dubbed rangers looked at their Morphers.

"This is awesome!" exclaimed Tobias and Skyler, exchanging a high five.

"Yes, but you must defeat Bloodwing and his armies of Bloodspawn," Sasquatch told them, "He may be plotting as we speak."

**BLOODWING'S CASTLE**

"Lillith!" Bloodwing called.

Immediately, a female figure scurried before the vampire, her black dress swishing and bowed.

"Prepare the Bloodspawn, and a Vampiric Beast to attack Bermuda Bay," Bloodwing ordered with a wave.

"At once, your majesty," Lillith replied.

She rose and left the room, leaving Bloodwing in peace.

"And soon those five will have no chance in stopping me!" he exclaimed and began laugh maniacally.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Trivia: Lillith is named after the legendary queen of vampires. (Move over, Necrolai!)


	3. Rally the Beasts Part 3

**Power Rangers: Beasts of Myth**

**Rally the Beasts, Part 3**

**CAVE OPS**

Alarms began blaring. Sasquatch rushed the keyboards, typed a little and pressed enter. Immediately, the middle screen showed downtown Bermuda Bay. The monster was a cross between a vampire and a cyclops, and around it were little vampire-like monkey things that attacked people.

"What are those?" Clarice asked, nose scrunched in disgust.

"They are Bloodspawn, Bloodwing's pawns," Sasquatch replied.

"Wow, they're ... so ..." Xue began.

"Ugly?" Tobias suggested.

"Putrid?" Skyler chirped in.

"Strange?" Sean asked.

"All of the above," Xue replied.

"Oh, yeah," the three guys replied in unison.

"What's that thing called?" Clarice asked, pointing to the cyclops vampire thing.

"A breed of Vamipiric Beast called an Onivamp," Sasquatch replied.

"I don't care what it's called, that thing's got to go down," Tobias declared, determination on his face, "Sasquatch, is there another way to Bermuda Bay? You know, besides by boat."

"Yes. I have created a teleportation device, but it's still in the experimental stage," he replied, twiddling his thumbs.

"Is it operational?" Sean asked, a bit excited.

"Yes," Sasquatch replied.

"Then, you can teleport us?" Skyler asked.

"Well, yes, but there is a risk," Saquatch replied nervously.

"There's a risk in everything you do," Clarice reasoned, hands on her hips.

"Yes, but this risk is too great," Sasquatch replied.

"So, we're just going to sit here?" Xue inquired with a stern look.

There was a long pause, in which Sasquatch looked around at his chosen.

Sasquatch let out a deep sigh and said, "Alright, I'll do it, but I need you to put on your Mythic Morphers."

"Oh, yeah," Tobias said.

The other four then replied at random times saying things like, "Totally forgot" and "Where did I put that thing?"

The five pulled out the watch-like devices and strapped it on their wrists. Immediately, the devices revealed their true forms, a cardinal rose with the main four cardinal directions the ranger's color and the other four a grayish color. The rangers admired their new morphers for a few seconds. Then, Sasquatch pulled down a microphone and spoke into it, saying, "Activate Teleportation Sequence."

The five began to glow their ranger color and the colors zoomed up. The next thing the rangers knew, they were in Bermuda Bay.

"You guys ready?" Tobias whispered

The others nodded.

"Then let's go," Tobias told them.

"Halt, Vampiric Beast!" shouted Sean.

The Onivamp turned around and said, "Teenagers?"

"Wrong," replied Skyler with a cocky smirk, which subsided to seriousness. He then pressed the button in the middle of the cardinal rose part of his morpher and shouted, "Mythic Beasts, Awaken!" Then, he spun the cardinal rose part.

_Skyler is flying in a green sky. Suddenly, a giant eagle flies up. It is a Tolroc. Skyler gets on the Tolroc's back, and the Tolroc flares its massive wings. The wings meld with Skyler's arms, the talons meld with his legs, and the Tolroc's body becomes Skyler's ranger suit. The Tolroc's head forms around Skyler's head, making the helmet. Skyler lands on the ground and strikes a pose._

Skyler looked at his armor, a green spandex suit with a compass rose on the breast pocket, a black belt, and white gloves, very pleased. The four enchanged glances, mimiced Skyler, and yelled, "Mythic Beasts, Awaken!"

_Xue is trudging through a snowy mountain in a blizzard. Suddenly, a Yeti walks up. Xue gets on the Yeti piggy-back style and the Yeti begins to run through the snow. The snow kicked up becomes Xue's ranger suit and the Yeti disappears, leaving only a helmet. Xue is pitched forward and her head hits the helmet and it comes on her head. She continues to fall down the mountain until she finds her footing, stomps her left foot, and strikes a pose._

_Clarice is in a desert. Suddenly, a snake with human arms slithers up. It is a Naga. Clarice is dragged under the sand and after a few seconds pass, comes back up in her ranger suit. The Naga pops out of the sand and falls on Clarice, but only the head hits her. The head becomes her helmet and she strikes a pose._

_Sean is underwater. Suddenly, a Sea Serpent swims up and swallows him. Out of nowhere, the Sea Serpent starts glowing and its body becomes Sean's ranger armor. Sean grabs the Sea Serpent's head and shoves it onto his head, and it becomes the helmet. He swims to the surface, jumps out of the water, lands on the sea, and strikes a pose._

_Tobias is in a volcano. Suddenly, a Dragon flies up and forms a ball of fire around Tobias. His ranger suit is burned onto him. The Dragon's takes his head, which becomes a helmet, and presents it to Tobias. He puts the helmet, then breaks out of the fire and strikes a pose._

Onivamp stared for a moment at the five spandex-clad strangers, each with their own color, and then asked, "And who is brave enough to face me?"

"Lord of Fire! Red Dragon!" Tobias yelled, striking a pose with his left hand in front of him, fingers curled into a claw-like position, thumb towards him. His feet were in a front stance and his right hand on his left upper arm near the elbow

"Master of the Sea! Blue Serpent!" Sean yelled, striking a pose with his right hand in front of him, his index and middle fingers the only ones up and connected. His feet were in a reverse fighting stance and his left hand had the same position as the right, but against his chest.

"Lord of the Sky! Green Tolroc!" Skyler yelled, striking the famous crane style kung fu pose with his arms out to the side and one leg in the air.

"Mistress of the Earth! Yellow Naga!" Clarice yelled, mirroring Sean's pose, but with her left hand in front and her right hand against her chest.

"Queen of the Ice and Snow! White Yeti!" Xue yelled, striking a pose of a boxer.

"We protect those who don't believe in us, Power Rangers Beasts of Myth!" the five yelled in unison.

The Onivamp growled and yelled, "Attack!"

The Bloodspawn charged. The rangers also charged.

Xue punched a Bloodspawn in the stomach, followed a elbow jab to another Bloodspawn's stomach. It clutched its stomach and Xue drop-kicked it quickly. The Bloodspawn began to surround Xue, and she decided to bring out her weapon. She yelled out, "Yeti Shield!" Suddenly, a traditional shield that was white and embroidered with snowflake patterns appeared. Xue smashed her shield into one Bloodspawn, then used the edge of her shield to slice the rest of the Bloodspawn, reducing them to ashes.

Clarice side-kicked one Bloodspawn into the one behind it, then backflipped, kicking two Bloodspawn in the face. The Bloodspawn charged from all directions. Quickly, Clarice yelled, "Naga Sickles!" Suddenly, two kama ( A/N: Japanese sickles) appeared. They had yellow handles with an engraved snake that wound around the handle all the way up to the blade, which was silver. Clarice quickly spun around brandishing her weapon, and all the Bloodspawn reduced to ash.

Skyler was having a blast. He grabbed one Bloodspawn's fist and twisted the arm behind the creature's back and used it as a shield from the other Bloodspawn's blows. Then, in true Jackie Chan style, he threw the Bloodwing as far as he could, then dodged the other Bloodspawn's attacks, which caused them to hit each other. Skyler was eager to see his weapon, so he called, "Tolroc Staff!" Suddenly, a green bo appeared. It was decorated with swirls of silver and the occasional ivory feather. Skyler jabbed one Bloodspawn, then spun the staff quickly in a circular motion over his head, and brought the staff crashing down, causing air to reduce the Bloodspawn to ash.

Sean blocked several punches from the Bloodspawn, but he ended up being hit in the back by another Bloodspawn. He knew he wasn't much of a fighter, so he yelled, "Serpent Whip!" Suddenly a bullwhip was in his hands. The handle was blue with silver snakes winding around it and the whip part was black with a white scale-type motif. Sean cracked the whip several times to get the feel for it, then lashed out at one Bloodspawn. The whip was caught around its arm, and the grunt stopped and stared at the whip. Sean quickly pulled the whip forward, the whip carrying its prize. The Bloodspawn crashed into one of its brothers and both became ash. Sean then lashed out quickly at the remaining Bloodspawn, causing them to also reduce to ash.

Tobias charged the Onivamp and landed a kick on him. The Onivamp clutched his chest and roared. Quickly, Tobias called out, "Dragon Lance!" Suddenly, a short, red lance appeared. It resembled a sword a little, the handle short and with golden dragon detail on the very end. The "blade" was a red cone with a white twin dragon motif printed on it, and the dragon intertwined. Tobias took his new weapon and slashed the Onivamp multiple times, causing sparks to fly. The Vampiric Beast was weakly, holding its arm.

"Time to end this!" Tobias yelled.

_Tobias is in a red dimension with the monster. The Dragon Lance suddenly catches fire as the flames around the two get higher. Tobias swings his lance around, yelling, "Eternal Combustion!" The flames fly at the monster and the monster is reduced to ash._

"Red Ranger!" Tobias yelled as the ashes exploded.

**BLOODWING'S CASTLE**

Bloodwing roared in anger, "Power Rangers? They're Power Rangers?"

Lillith calmly said, "I didn't know either, my lord."

"Well, next time," roared Bloodwing, "Next time rangers!"

He then began to cackle maniacally and shortly, Lillith joined him.

**BERMUDA BAY**

"Good job, rangers," said Sasquatch over communications.

"Hey, you deserve some credit, too, Sasquatch," Tobias said, smiling under his helmet, "The others and I are gonna pick up a pizza, then you can teleport us back to Cave Ops."

"Sounds fine," the bigfoot replied, "I've never had a pizza before."

**CAVE OPS**

"Best thing I ever ate!" Sasquatch exclaimed after his eighth slice.

"Yeah, now I'm glad we got a XXL pizza," Skyler joked.

Everyone laughed. Tobias stood up with a slice of pizza.

"To the Power Rangers!" he yelled.

"To the Power Rangers!" the others replied.

Everyone scarfed down the slice, and wondered about tomorrow.

* * *

Trivia: Most of the foot stances used are from Zen Ketsugo, a type of karate I used to take.


	4. The Tail of a Matador

**Power Rangers: Beasts of Myth**

**The Tail of a Matador**

**CHUCK'S LUAU**

Tobias stuck out his tongue out in concentration as he twirled his fire batons. His job was very dangerous, but simple. All he had to do was twirl the batons, and not burn the stage. Simple, right? Now, try do that in front of people while wearing a grass shirt and no shirt. Thankfully, Tobias had done this before. The finale was next. Tobias threw the batons into the air, quickly put a water bottle to his mouth, filled his mouth with water, caught the batons in an "X", then blew the water on the flames. The flames shot out towards the crowd, but quickly dispersed. The crowd clapped loudly as Tobias jumped off the stage. Soon after, a Hawaiian man with short black hair in a floral shirt and swim trunks walked on stage with a microphone.

"And that, folks, is the end of our show! I'm Chuck, saying goodnight," he proclaimed.

As the people filed out of the room, Tobias took a swig of water, then sprayed some water on his head. Chuck walked up and patted Tobias on the back.

"Good job, Tobias," said the restaurant owner, "See you in a week."

The Hawaiian walked off, happy as a lark. Tobias began drying himself off, when heard, "Why's he so happy?"

Tobias put the towel down, and turned around to see Xue.

Tobias smiled, and replied, "Eh, who knows with him?"

Xue smirked and said, "Well, it doesn't matter about him. I'm glad to see you."

"Thanks, Xue," Tobias replied, finally feeling up.

"So," said Xue, her foot nudging the ground, "I heard from Skyler you wanted to asked me something?"

Tobias stopped cold.

"Um, yeah," Tobias replied, nervously scratching his head, "H-how about... I mean, maybe we could... I mean..."

"You want to go out sometime?" Xue finished for him, smiling sheepishly.

The Spaniard gaped, but quickly shut his mouth, and said, "Sure."

"Cool," Xue replied, "I was wondering if that new movie is in theaters, you know, _Legends of Spain_?"

"Yeah, it is," replied Tobias, now intrigued about why Xue wanted to see a movie about Spain. She was Chinese, for Christ's sake. Tobias shrugged to himself and guessed it was because she wanted to learn more about Spainish culture.

"Okay, tonight, 7:30?" Xue asked, her toe nudging the ground.

"Sure," Tobias said, as she walked away, but faced him at the same time.

"Okay, bye," she said in a singsong voice, waving to him, then exiting out the door.

Tobias ran his hands through his hair, wondering how the outing was going to go.

**CLARICE'S HOUSE**

"You _what_?" said Clarice, an angry look on her face.

Xue ignored her, and kept getting ready. She admired the white shirt with red snowflakes that Clarice had let her borrow.

"Relax, Clarice," the Chinese exchange student replied, smiling into the mirror, "I'm sure with me on a date with Tobias will let you spend more time with Sean."

She said "Sean" in a singsong fashion. Upon hearing this, Clarice's face turned scarlet, utterly embarrassed.

"We're just friends," Clarice said stubbornly, face still red.

"Sure," said the white ranger, a smug look on her face.

Embarrassment turned to rage, and Clarice practically screamed, "I do NOT like him, okay?" The yellow ranger stuck her finger angrily in the Chinese girl's face.

Xue shrugged, pushed the finger away, and calmly said, "Who said you did?"

Clarice's face returned to normal, but was still embarrassed. The feeling of embarrassment went away when she heard a car horn beep.

"Bye, Clarice!" shouted the foreign teenager, as she ran out the door, leaving the yellow ranger with her thoughts.

Tobias's car wasn't too special. It was a beaten-up rust red pick-up with patches of the color of the original paint job, teal. Xue didn't mind. She hopped right into the passenger seat.

"Hi, Tobias," she said, a sweet smile on her face.

"Hey, Xue," replied the red ranger, smiling as he shifted the truck into gear.

He had changed clothes to a red flannel shirt over a black t-shirt and jeans. The old truck coughed twice, then began to putter along. The engine seemed to have give out by the time they got to Bermuda Bay Cinema.

"Xue, could you go get the tickets while I fix the truck?" inquired Tobias holding out the money.

"Yes," the white ranger replied, though she would've rather stayed with him.

Xue took the money to the booth out inside Bermuda Bay Cinema, a building on the corner of a line of businesses, not too much taller than a one story house.

"Two for _Legends of Spain_, please," said the Chinese girl, offering the money.

The booth attendee took the money, put it in the cash register, and gave her two tickets. Shortly, Tobias walked up to her, and retrieved his ticket. The two went inside. Tobias got a large popcorn and two large Cokes, though Xue said she didn't want anything to drink.

"You're going to want it," replied Tobias, "This popcorn is saltier than the ocean."

Xue giggled. Tobias chuckled in reply.

Xue and Tobias quickly found their seats, and began to watch the pre-movie advertisements. What was on the screen was part of Dane Cook's stand-up act about the theater. The two laughed in perfect sync, much to the annoyance of the one other person in the theater. And, after the clip, the movie began.

A voice boomed, "The Dragon Matador."

Tobias's eyes grew wide and looked at Xue, who was calmly watching the movie.

"Many years ago, there was a dragon who befriended humans," the voice continued, the events being shown as the narrator told them. "The dragon was treated like a guardian of the people. His best friend, the great King Fernand the IV, asked him to be a matador in the next games. The great beast accepted.

"The day of the fights, the dragon was given a great cape. The dragon twined the cape to his tail, and went into the arena. However, Fernand hadn't gotten a bull for the dragon to fight, he sent for a ghost bull.

"Now, the dragon feared ghosts, and when the ghost bull entered the arena, the dragon's heart began to flutter in fear. But other than run away, the dragon stayed and fought bravely. The ghost bull shouted, 'But you're afraid of ghosts!' The dragon proclaimed, 'Not anymore!" And with that, the ghost bull ran away, for he feared the fearlessness of the dragon. Fernand congratulated the dragon for conquering his fear, and the whole of the the kingdom rejoiced."

Tobias looked at Xue after this clip and asked, "Did you know about this?"

"Sasquatch said you might want to watch the movie," Xue replied, a solemn look on her face.

"Well, let's ask Sasquatch why he wanted me to watch this, shall we?" Tobais said, a smug look on his face.

"Let's," Xue said, returning the look.

The two took the cardinal rose part of their Mythic Morpher, spun it, and the two disappeared in two flashes of red and white light.

**CAVE OPS**

Tobias and Xue rematerialized, determination on their faces.

"Sasquatch!" Tobias yelled.

The robed ape turned, his furry face smug.

"You want to know of the Spaniard Dragon, don't you?" Sasquatch asked.

Tobias looked at the bigfoot, skeptical about the Dragon Matador story.

"That was a true story, Tobias," Sasquatch replied, a dead serious look on his face, "And that dragon is your ancestor."

Tobias's face went as pale as a sheet, staggering back as if he was shot.

"Really?" Tobias asked weakly, clutching his chest with one eye closed.

Sasquatch pulled up Tobias's family tree on the red screen, which was headed by two slots, one which was marked "The Dragon Matador".

"And you're showing me this because?" the red ranger asked, eyebrow cocked.

"Okay," the bigfoot said, typing on a keyboard. Suddenly, a target flipped up.

Tobias looked at Sasquatch with a blank face that said, "What the heck am I supposed to do?"

"Okay, Tobias, take a deep breath," the bigfoot instructed.

The Spaniard did so, not knowing why he was doing this.

"Now, think of something that would make you angry, visualize that as the target, and exhale through your mouth," Sasquatch said calmly.

Tobias focused on the thing he hated most, and exhaled. Fire spewed out of his mouth, and it hit the target and consumed it. Sasquatch clapped while the two rangers gaped at the smoldering iron rod where the target was.

"Whoa," said Tobias and Xue simultaneously.

"Congratulations, Tobias. You are now a fully realized demi-dragon!" Sasquatch shouted happily.

"So, that's it?," Tobias asked, "I can breathe fire now?"

"Yep," Sasquatch said, shrugging.

Tobias looked at his hands in awe. He clenched his fists, the power welling inside him.

But, the moment didn't last long because alarms started going off. Sasquatch typed on the keyboard for a while, then pressed enter. On the screen, a half-ghost, half-vampire was ransacking Bermuda Bay with a small group of Bloodspawn.

"Let's go!" Tobias roared as he began to spin the cardinal rose part of the morpher.

Sasquatch ran up to Tobias and yelled, "Whoa, Tobias!"

Tobias stopped, groan with his eyes on the sky, then looked at the furry lug and irritably said, "What?"

"Xue will call Sean, Skyler, and Clarice, and Sean will act as leader in your absence. Tobias, you must go to the Drao Temple to appease the Dragon's spirit and gain a new weapon against Bloodwing," Sasquatch replied.

Tobias looked Xue yearningly, to which the Chinese girl replied softly, "It's okay, I'll be fine."

Her eyes met his, and it became clear: they liked each other. The red and white rangers tore their eyes away, afraid that they had betrayed them somehow.

"Bye," said Xue, smiling apologetically.

"Bye," replied Tobias tersely, his voice like that of one who was winded.

Xue teleported to Bermuda Bay in a flash of white light, and Tobias teleported to Spain.

**BERMUDA BAY**

Sean, Skyler, and Clarice were sitting around at a Starbuck's. Sean was talking to Clarice about the difference between Irish and Scotch-Irish, and Skyler was sipping on a Starbuck's iced coffee.

Out of nowhere, a giant SUV was hurled their way. Sean was the first to notice, grabbed Clarice and dragging her to safety. Skyler looked with wide eyes at the SUV, dropped his iced coffee, and dodged. The final results, Beast Rangers: three, SUV: Starbucks. Clarice straightened her black skirt and replaced a strap on her yellow tank top.

"Dude!" Skyler exclaimed, making a open-hand gesture towards the Starbucks, "That was, like, the only decent place to hang out!"

"Skyler," replied Sean, furrowing his brow at the green ranger, "There are a million places other than this in Bermuda Bay."

"Yeah, but I can't get an iced coffee there, can I?" Skyler replied, bitterness in his voice.

There was a pause, then Sean began, saying, "Skyler...", but he was cut off by maniacal laughter.

"Hello, rangers," a sneering voice said.

The three turned to see a half-ghost, half-vampire.

"Vampiric Beast!" Sean said, automatically taking charge.

"That's right!" sneered the monster, "I'm Vampor!" Then, he went off in maniacal laughter.

"Well, here's your wake-up call," Sean said determinedly, "Ready?"

Skyler and Clarice shouted, "Ready!"

Then, the three in unison said, "Mythic Beasts, Awaken!"

_Sean is underwater. Suddenly, a Sea Serpent swims up and swallows him. Out of nowhere, the Sea Serpent starts glowing and its body becomes Sean's ranger armor. Sean grabs the Sea Serpent's head and shoves it onto his head, and it becomes the helmet. He swims to the surface, jumps out of the water, lands on the sea, and strikes a pose._

_Skyler is flying in a green sky. Suddenly, a giant eagle flies up. It is a Tolroc. Skyler gets on the Tolroc's back, and the Tolroc flares its massive wings. The wings meld with Skyler's arms, the talons meld with his legs, and the Tolroc's body becomes Skyler's ranger suit. The Tolroc's head forms around Skyler's head, making the helmet. Skyler lands on the ground and strikes a pose._

_Clarice is in a desert. Suddenly, a snake with human arms slithers up. It is a Naga. Clarice is dragged under the sand and after a few seconds pass, comes back up in her ranger suit. The Naga pops out of the sand and falls on Clarice, but only the head hits her. The head becomes her helmet and she strikes a pose._

Suddenly, a white flash appeared and it became Xue.

"Mythic Beasts, Awaken!" she yelled.

_Xue is trudging through a snowy mountain in a blizzard. Suddenly, a Yeti walks up. Xue gets on the Yeti piggy-back style and the Yeti begins to run through the snow. The snow kicked up becomes Xue's ranger suit and the Yeti disappears, leaving only a helmet. Xue is pitched forward and her head hits the helmet and it comes on her head. She continues to fall down the mountain until she finds her footing, stomps her left foot, and strikes a pose._

"Xue!" Clarice shouted in surprise, reaching out to hug her. The white ranger accepted the hug, but the two quickly turned to face the enemy.

"Hey, Xue, where's Tobias?" Skyler asked, his head angled in a confused pose.

Xue looked at the green ranger and said, "He'll be along shortly. Meanwhile, Sean's in charge."

"Say what?" Skyler gaped, but of course no one could see it.

Sean laughed heartily.

"Well that's that," Sean replied, smiling under his helmet, "You guys take care of the Bloodspawn, Vampor's mine."

And with that, the rangers charged as Vampor yelled out, "Attack!"

**SPANISH COASTLINE**

Tobias climbed the hillside, a determined, angry look on his face. The red ranger had fell down the rocky hill as soon as he rematerialized, and was not happy about it.

"Grr," Tobias mumbled angrily as he scaled the hillside, "When I get back, Sasquatch is going to ... oh ho ho." This last part was through gritted teeth, and I'm pretty sure Sasquatch would got the Sam Hill out if he could hear half the things Tobias was saying.

The rigid stone gave way to smooth marble, and Tobias knew he was there. The Drao Temple was about the size of an average dining room, held up by four Corinthian columns. In the middle of the room, was a giant European dragon statue, about three stories tall, with a strange, but familiar object at its feet. It was the Dragon Dagger from MMPR, but it was different. The green parts were red, and the blade was a gold color.

"So," Tobias mused, taking the Dragon Dagger, "Let's wake you up, shall we?"

He pressed the mouthpiece to his mouth, and played the familiar Dragon Zord summoning tune. Suddenly, the temple began to shake, and Tobias looked in astonishment at the dragon statue. Red energy flowed into the dragon, and it started to move.

"Urgh," the dragon said groggily, shaking its head, "What year is it?"

"Um, are you the Dragon Matador?" Tobias asked skeptically, looked up at the great beast.

The dragon stretched, yawned, and replied, "Indeed, I am. And you must be my descendant. Which means... Bloodwing's began to seek a vampire apolocalypse."

"Yeah," Tobias replied as stuck his hands in his pockets.

"So, you have summoned me to help?"

Tobias nodded. "Indeed, great dragon."

The dragon half-chuckled, half-sighed and said, "Take the Dragon Dagger. When you play it, I will hear it, and heed it. I will be the Red Mythic Dragon Zord, and you shall pilot me, my descendant. Do you understand?"

"Clearly," Tobias replied, a confident smirk on his face.

"Then, go! GO!" After this second sentence, the Dragon Matador transformed back into stone.

And with that, Tobias morphed, and teleported to Bermuda Bay.

**BERMUDA BAY**

Sean and the others were combating Vampor to no avail. Clarice tried to get in close with her sickles by ducking behind Xue's shield, but the Vampiric Beast saw through the attack and knock down both girls. Sean signaled Skyler for a double team, but Vampor knocked them both away. The rangers clutched their chests and watched helplessly as Vampor advanced.

"Any last words?" the ghost vampire asked.

"Are you quite done yet?" a familiar voice rang.

The monster turned to receive a powerful kick to the chest from Tobias.

"Tobias!" Sean exclaimed.

"Yeah, man!" chimed in Skyler.

"Alright!" Clarice cheered.

"That's a relief," Xue stated, wiping her helmet.

Tobias joined his teammates and they took turns patting him on the back. But, while the rangers were distracted, Vampor charged. Suddenly, Sean's ranger suit began to glow.

_Sean is underwater with the monster. He pulls his hand down the length of the whip, and cracks it a few times. "High Seas Flogging!" he yells. He takes the whip and lashes it on the monster repetitively until blue energy builds up in the whip, and he brings it down once more, reducing the monster to ashes._

"Blue Mythic Ranger!" Sean shouted as the ashes exploding.

**BLOODWING'S CASTLE**

"Lillith!" roared Bloodwing.

The woman rushed into the room and said, "Yes, master?"

"Are the rejuvenating steam pellets ready?"

"Yes, Master."

Bloodwing pointed at his screen angrily, and shrieked, "Then, use it!"

Lillith bowed and replied, "Yes, master."

**BERMUDA BAY**

The rangers were congratulating Sean for activating his finisher when a thick smoke came over the area. Suddenly, there was a giant Vampor looming over the rangers, and the ranger looked up in astonishment.

"I think we're going to need bigger weapons," Skyler joked grimly, but no one laughed.

"Chill, guys," Tobias said, as he took out the Dragon Dagger, "I got this."

He played the Dragon Dagger and in the sky, there was a red gleam. From that gleam came a giant red mecha-like dragon. It landed and roared at Vampor, who backed away in surprise.

"Red Mythic Dragon Zord!" Tobias roared, his hand extending towards the zord's head. Instantly, the red ranger was teleported into cockpit, which was simple, but cool.

Tobias held out the Dragon Dagger in right hand, blade pointing to the right, and shouted, "Dragon Zord, Sun Flame Cannon!"

The Dragon Zord opens its mouth and a red-orange orb began to form. Slowly, the orb enlarged and, finally, shot out at Vampor. The monster caught the orb, but he wasn't ready for what happened next. The orb exploded and the monster became engulfed in flames, fell, and exploded for the second time.

**BLOODWING'S CASTLE**

Bloodwing clutched his head and grumbled angrily, "I have a headache."

**CAVE OPS**

Tobias and Xue were off in a corner while Sean and Clarice regained their conversation, Skyler used Sasquatch's supercomputer to find another iced coffee place, and Sasquatch protesting with every key Skyler touched.

"So, you really didn't know about the Dragon Matador?" Tobias asked Xue, a seroius, but gentle look on his face.

"Of course not," replied Xue with a confused look.

"You know, I'm kind of glad Sasquatch did it," Tobias told her, a smirk on his face, "I've always wondered about my family's past. I knew I was Spanish, but I knew nothing of the Dragon Matador."

"Yeah," Xue replied, her eyes on the simulated night sky on the ceiling.

There was a pause.

"You still going to kill Sasquatch, aren't you?"

"Yep."

* * *

Trivia: Bloodwing's line at the end was intended. It's an obvious allusion.


	5. The Serpent and the Saint

**Power Rangers: Beasts of Myth**

**The Serpent and the Saint**

**THE CONNORS' MANSION**

Sean scratched his head. If his theory was correct, he needed to get to Ireland as soon as possible. But that's a big if. So, Sean opened the family lineage book. It went back to Sean's great-great-great-great-grandfather, but no information on him other than a birth and death date. Maybe he should go see Sasquatch. Maybe he should just forget it.

"Sean?" a sweet, soft voice came.

Sean looked up at his mother, a blond haired, blue eyed woman of thirty-seven.

"Oh, hi, Mom," the blue ranger replied, returning to the family tree.

The Irish woman walked up to him, and said, "What are you doing, honey?"

Sean shrugged and said, "Just looking at Dad's family tree."

Sean's mother stopped, wagged her finger in Sean's direction, and said, "You know, your father keeps something hidden in his office, that looks like it would connect right there." She pointed to the top right, which was torn.

"Hmm," Sean replied.

"Just don't get into much trouble," his mother replied, walking out of the room.

Sean was a pretty cool guy, but he was in no way sneaky. That was his younger cousin's department. Sean went out of the room, climbed the stairs, and entered his cousin's room.

"Owen, I need your conniving, evil, twisted mind," Sean said.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm busy," the teen replied. His black toboggan hat that covered his red hair, and his green eyes focused on his flatscreen TV, which was on a news channel.

"Once again, our city is saved, thanks to the Power Rangers!" the newsanchor was saying.

On the screen, were Tobias, Sean, Skyler, Clarice, and Xue in their ranger armor, posing after Sean had destroyed the monster.

Sean smirked, and thought, _Little does Owen know, I'm one of the rangers._

"Hey, Owen," Sean said loudly, still smirking.

Owen turned off the TV, and rudely replied, "What?"

Sean nodded, walked over the thirteen-year-old, and whispered in his ear, "I need you to steal something from my da's office."

Owen smiled slyly, and said, "Keep talking."

"It's a piece of parchment in his desk drawer," Sean said, keeping his eyes on the floor, "It's really old, so you should be able to differentiate between his documents and it."

Owen nodded as he listened, then said, "I'm in."

With that, Sean left the room, Owen not to far behind. Sean turned down the hall to his dad's office, followed by Owen.

"Hi, da," Sean said, his face slightly anxious.

"Hey, son," Sean's father replied, getting up from his desk.

Sean's father walked up to his son, while Owen sneaked by. Sean was the spitting image of his father according to many family members, family friends, and complete strangers, but Sean never saw it. Sean's father embraced Sean, and asked, "What's on your mind, sport?"

Sean looked down. His father guided his eyes to his and asked, "Is there a problem? You know you can tell me anything."

Sean smirked internally_. I can't tell him about being a ranger,_ Sean thought,_ But, there is something on my mind I could use his help with._

"Well, there's this girl," Sean began, slightly embarrassed.

Sean's father smiled, shook his head, and patted Sean's back lightly, chuckling to himself.

"Ah," he said.

Sean sighed, his arms like spaghetti noodles.

"I think she likes me, and I think I like her," the Irish lad went on.

Sean's father stopped him with a gesture.

"There be no _think_ about it, son," he replied, face serious. He put his hand on his progeny's shoulder, and said, "Either you like her, or you don't"

"Thanks, Dad," Sean said, a smile on his face.

Sean's dad took his hand off Sean's shoulder, stretched, and said, "I gotta get back to work."

Sean looked beyond his father to see Owen giving a thumbs up, heading back towards the door.

"Okay, Dad," Sean said, nodding slowly to Owen, then backing to the door.

Sean opened the door, Owen went out, following by Sean, who then closed the door.

Sean turned to Owen and asked, "You got it?"

Owen smiled slyly, held an old piece of paper up, and said, "Got it."

"Thanks, cuz," Sean told him, taking the paper.

"No prob," Owen replied, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Sean made a discouraging face.

"Fine," Owen said. Slowly, he took out five hundred dollars and gave them to Sean.

"Thank you," Sean replied, sliding the money under the door.

"I'll go back to my room know," Owen said, walking sullenly up the stairs.

Sean chuckled and shook his head as he left to place the scrap of paper in the appropriate place. Sean then learn he indeed did have a beast ancestor, the Irish Serpent King, which was banished from Ireland by Saint Patrick along with the other snakes.

"Whoa," Sean said to himself, folding up the paper and activating his teleportation function on his Mythic Morpher.

**CAVE OPS**

Sasquatch squinted his beady eyes at the paper, then finally said, "It's legitimate. That is your ancestor."

Sean smirked, looked at the furry lug, and asked, "So, now what?"

Sasquatch guided Sean to a spring inside the cave.

"Focus your mind on the water, then make it bend to your will," Sasquatch instructed.

Sean closed his eyes, focused on the water, then imagined ripples in the water. Then, he opened his eyes, and saw the ripples on the water. Sean raised one arm and some water come up with it. Sean gaped.

"Congratulations, Sean, you are a fully realized demi-serpent," Sasquatch said.

"So, I've got to get to Ireland," Sean mused.

"Well, no," Sasquatch replied, "The Serpe Temple is underwater west of Ireland. There's an air bubble surrounding it."

Sean groaned, and pressed the teleportation function, sending him to Irish waters.

**BERMUDA BAY**

Tobias, Xue, Clarice, and Skyler were hanging out in the mall's food court.

"Where's Sean?" Clarice asked, concerned, tugging at the sleeve of her yellow shirt.

"Don't worry, Clarice," Tobias replied, placing his feet on the table, "Sean'll be fine. He's a big boy, he can handle himself."

Suddenly, screaming people ran out of the mall.

"Looks like they're coming from there," Skyler said, pointing to the west wing of the mall.

"Let's go," Tobias said, the others following him.

The rangers, minus Sean, walked over and saw a half-vampire, half-banshee terrorizing denizens with her supersonic scream.

"Vampiric Beast!" Skyler called out, pointing at her.

She turned, and said in a voice that was beautiful as nails on a chalkboard, "Well, if it isn't the Power Rangers."

The four morphed quickly, summoned their weapons, and charged.

The monster shrieked and all the rangers fell. Then, the half-vampire, half-banshee laughed, and screamed, "I am Banpire, and you cannot defeat me!"

Then, she launched herself at the rangers.

**ATLANTIC OCEAN, WEST OF IRELAND**

Sean approached the altar before a giant serpent, and saw an artifact like what Tobais had, but with a silver blade and a blue handle.

"So, if Tobias's is the Dragon Dagger, this must be the Serpent Dagger," the Irish boy mused to himself.

He put the mouthpiece to his lips and played the summoning tune, but in a different key. The giant snake glowed and the temple rumbled. Slowly, the serpent began to move.

"Ouch," the serpent said to himself, "Crink in my neck." He moved his head about, and was rewarded with a popping noise. The beast sighed.

Sean went over and asked, "Hello?"

"Ah, you have awakened me," the great serpent replied, examining his surroundings.

"Yeah," Sean replied, "And I heard something about you and Saint Patrick."

"Ah, yes," the serpent replied, "Well, in my day, his name was just Patrick. As you know, it takes two miracles to become a saint of the Catholic church."

Sean nodded.

"Driving all the snakes from Ireland was one of them. I helped him by rallying the snakes, and he took it from there," the snake continued.

"Yeah," Sean replied, content, "Oh, yeah, Bloodwing's returned."

"What?" the serpent roared angrily, "His bloodlust returned? Impossible!"

"And he's started to send Vampiric Beasts much bigger than me," Sean informed him.

"Bigger than me?" he asked.

"Not by much," Sean replied to the serpent.

"Hmm," the serpent mused. Then, an epiphany. "Take the Serpent Dagger. When you play, I will heed the song's call."

"Thanks," Sean said with a bow.

Sean then morphed, and teleported back to Bermuda Bay.

**BERMUDA BAY MALL**

Banpire was kicking the rangers' butts. She unleashed another horrible scream, causing the rangers to fall down.

The monster cackled and said, "Any last words?"

"Yeah," came a familiar voice.

Banpire turned to recieve a kick to the chest.

"That's enough out of you!" Sean said, as his ranger suit began to glow.

_Sean is underwater with the monster. He pulls his hand down the length of the whip, and cracks it a few times. "High Seas Flogging!" he yells. He takes the whip and lashes it on the monster repetitively until blue energy builds up in the whip, and he brings it down once more, reducing the monster to ashes._

"Don't mess with my friends!" Sean yelled as the ashes exploded.

Clarice looked at Sean though her helmet, and said, "You're late."

Sean put away his weapon, and shrugged. "I'm sorry," he replied, "I was looking to see if my theory was correct."

"And was it?" Clarice replied skeptically.

Sean held up the Serpent Dagger and said, "Yes."

The other four marveled at the sight of the dagger.

Suddenly, a puff of smoke and a giant Banpire appeared, destroying the roof of the mall.

"Ready, Sean?" Tobias asked, holding up his Dragon Dagger.

"Ready," Sean replied, holding up his Serpent Dagger.

Both rangers pressed the mouthpiece to the helmet and played their tunes, the two songs harmonizing perfectly.

Suddenly, a red gleam in the sky, and a blue gleam in the mall fountain revealed themselves as the Red Mythic Dragon Zord, and the Blue Mythic Serpent Zord.

"Let's go!" the two rangers cried out, quickly teleporting into the cockpit.

The Dragon Zord let out a roar, and the Serpent Zord hissed.

"I'll draw Banpire's fire," Sean said over interzord communications, "You charge the cannon."

The Serpent Zord slithered around, shooting gallons of water at Banpire, who met it with a supersonic scream. Meanwhile, the Dragon Zord charged its cannon. Banpire, noticing this strategy, quickly approached the Serpent Zord and flung it at the Dragon Zord. The two collided and went down hard.

"Argh, so close!" Tobias exclaimed, gritting his teeth behind his helmet.

"I'll twine my zord around her legs, you knock her off balance," Sean suggested.

"Okay, go!"

The Serpent Zord began to circle the beast, getting closer each time, binding her legs together. Quickly, the Dragon Zord tackled Banpire and she collapsed.

"Finish her, Sean!" Tobais yelled.

"Riptide Shot!" Sean cried out.

The Serpent Zord aimed at the Vampiric Beast, blue energy formed in its mouth, and a teardrop shaped blast shot at her. The Serpent Zord quickly got out of the way as the monster exploded yet again.

**BLOODWING'S CASTLE**

"Rargh!" roared Bloowing, "Can no one stop these pests?"

**BERMUDA BAY MALL, FOOD COURT**

Sean had joined his friends at the table. Tobias was looking skeptically at Sean, Clarice looked at him in a concerned manner, Xue stared off into space, and Skyler was wolfing down some nachos.

"You did what where you found what and then you what?" Tobias asked Sean, his face skeptic.

"I looked at my family tree, where I found the Serpent, and then I went to Ireland where I found the Serpent Dagger," Sean replied.

Tobias's expression changed from skeptic to angry.

"Well, regardless, you should have notified us," the red ranger told him sternly.

Sean hung his head. "I'm sorry," he replied glumly, "I rushed into it. I was totally acting like Skyler."

Skyler stopped eating, and responded, "Hey!" in a hurt voice.

"It's alright," Clarice replied to Sean, punching Sean playfully, but then she got serious, "I was worried."

"Yeah," Sean replied.

There was an awkward pause. Everyone was silent except Skyler's crunching of nachos.

"So, yeah, before the attack, what were we talking about?" Tobias asked quizzically.

* * *

Trivia: This is my first attempt of finding a hangout. I'm not liking the Food Court vibe, though.


	6. Talons of Portugal

**Power Rangers: Beasts of Myth**

**Talons of Portugal**

**CAVE OPS**

Skyler was rocking out to his favorite band, Underoath, headbanging as hard as he could.

_I've been crawling around in the dark for a while._

_Spread out across the floor_

_Not collecting dust anymore_

_Define me a parasite, define my host_

_Trapped beneath the floor, I slowly waste away._

But, before the verse could start, Sasquatch turned off the music, much to Skyler's annoyance.

"Aw, come on, Sasquatch," Skyler said to the ape, "Why?"

"Because you haven't left that spot for three days!" Sasquatch replied.

"Well, I don't have anything else to do," Skyler retorted.

"You could always look up your lineage," the hairy lug replied.

"Did. Nothing."

"Nothing? No folklore, not even a whisper?"

"Nope." At this point, Skyler had sat in Sasquatch's computer chair and propped up his feet on the desk beside the desk.

"Well, have you cross referenced any books? Done any in depth searching?"

"Nah, sounds like too much work," Skyler replied, bringing his feet down.

Sasquatch facepalmed. Then, it hit Skyler. If he discovered his ancestry, he'd get a cool super-power. Immediately, Skyler began typing on the computer, bringing up his family tree, mythology references from Portugal, and a map of the state.

"Um, Skyler, what are you doing?" Sasquatch asked.

"Programming the computer to cross reference my family tree, any trace of a Tolroc in Portuguese lore, and where my family's from," Skyler replied.

Suddenly, a ding from the computer.

"Ah," Skyler said, reading the results, "There is a structure above the family estate in Lisbon dedicated to the Silver Tolroc, who slayed the Garuda Tyrant."

The green ranger looked at his fuzzy mentor with a confused look, and asked, "What's a garuda?"

Sasquatch shrugged and said, "Beats me."

Suddenly, four flashes of red, blue, yellow, and white light appeared, materialized, and became Tobias, Sean, Clarice, and Xue. Tobias had just finished changing the oil in his truck, and everyone knew, too because of the oil stain on his old jeans. Sean looked at the greasy teen, shook his head, and went to see what Skyler was up to. Clarice held her nose from the stench of oil as she walked over with Sean. Xue hugged him, ignoring the fact that he stunk of oil or it was possible that the oil could stain her white clothes. Tobias smiled and the two went over.

"Ugh, Tobias," Clarice said, her nose scrunched up in disgust, "Why didn't you change clothes before you came here?"

Tobias gaped and put his hand on his chest as if offended. "I just had to see Skyler working," he replied in a sarcastically offended voice, "Other than his job, he doesn't do _any _work."

"Homework?" Xue asked skeptically.

"Nope," replied Tobias.

"Classwork?"

"Negative."

"Not even chores?"

"No way, Jose."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"So, what does he do all day?" Clarice asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Eat, sleep, and use the bathroom," Tobias replied, a smug look on his face.

"Oh, ha ha. At least _my _job isn't life threatening," countered Skyler in a lofty tone.

"Skyler, you give plane rides over Bermuda Bay in a cheap British WWII plane that has multiple holes it," Tobias retorted, ashamed by his friend's momentary stupidity.

Skyler slumped, and said, "Well, at least I found something, mister demi-dragon."

"And what did find, your Laziness?" Tobias teased, with a mock bow.

"A temple to the Silver Tolroc that isn't too far from the family estate in Portugal," Skyler replied, "However, it's in midair."

"Yes," Sasquatch said, "But since you've discovered this, you are a semi-realized demi-tolroc, which means you can fly without the need of an plane."

"Self-propelled flight? Sweet!" Skyler replied, pulling his fist closer to his body in a gesture of victory.

"After you go to the Strato Temple, you should have mastery over the wind," Sasquatch replied.

"I'm off, then," Skyler told them, "Wish me luck!"

With that, Skyler teleported to Portugal. Within a fraction of a second after he had gone, a Vampiric Beast that was half-garuda, half-vampire who named himself as Garufang started attacking Bermuda Bay.

"Well, back to business," Tobias said, "Ready?"

"Ready!" the other three called.

"Mythic Beasts, Awaken!" the four cried out.

_Xue is trudging through a snowy mountain in a blizzard. Suddenly, a Yeti walks up. Xue gets on the Yeti piggy-back style and the Yeti begins to run through the snow. The snow kicked up becomes Xue's ranger suit and the Yeti disappears, leaving only a helmet. Xue is pitched forward and her head hits the helmet and it comes on her head. She continues to fall down the mountain until she finds her footing, stomps her left foot, and strikes a pose._

_Clarice is in a desert. Suddenly, a snake with human arms slithers up. It is a Naga. Clarice is dragged under the sand and after a few seconds pass, comes back up in her ranger suit. The Naga pops out of the sand and falls on Clarice, but only the head hits her. The head becomes her helmet and she strikes a pose._

_Sean is underwater. Suddenly, a Sea Serpent swims up and swallows him. Out of nowhere, the Sea Serpent starts glowing and its body becomes Sean's ranger armor. Sean grabs the Sea Serpent's head and shoves it onto his head, and it becomes the helmet. He swims to the surface, jumps out of the water, lands on the sea, and strikes a pose._

_Tobias is in a volcano. Suddenly, a Dragon flies up and forms a ball of fire around Tobias. His ranger suit is burned onto him. The Dragon's takes his head, which becomes a helmet, and presents it to Tobias. He puts the helmet, then breaks out of the fire and strikes a pose._

"Let's go!" Tobias yelled as the four teleported to Bermuda Bay.

**STRATOS TEMPLE**

Skyler flew to the ceiling and pulled out a dagger. It was green with a bronze blade.

"So, this is the Tolroc Dagger," Skyler said, dubbing the weapon.

Skyler landed, and played a summoning tune that was totally different from Tobias's and Sean's.

With that, the Stratos Temple shuddered and green energy flew into the statue of the tolroc. The great bird flexed its wings and shook its head.

"Oh, my aching wings," the tolroc said.

"Um, excuse me," Skyler chirped.

The giant bird looked at the green ranger and said, "Yes?"

"Are you the Silver Tolroc?" Skyler asked.

The bird nodded.

"I am your descendant, Skyler Bornfly," the young man replied.

"Indeed," the tolroc said, "And why have you come here, Skyler Bornfly?"

"Bloodwing's back," Skyler replied tersely.

The tolroc slumped and said, "Crap. If he's back, you're going to need my help. Play the Tolroc Dagger, and I'll come."

"Thanks," Skyler replied.

"Skyler, come in!" Tobias's voice rang over communications.

Skyler held down the main button, and said, "This is Skyler. Go ahead."

"We're getting our butts handed to us. We need help," Tobias replied.

"On my way," Skyler said.

Quickly, Skyler morphed, and teleported to Bermuda Bay.

**BERMUDA BAY**

Garufang flapped his humongous wings, disarming and flinging the rangers, causing them and their weapons to disperse.

"Time to end this!" the monster roared.

"I couldn't agree more," a familiar voice called.

With that, Skyler struck Garufang in the jaw with his staff, if you could call it that. Suddenly, Skyler's ranger suit began glowing green.

_Skyler kicks the monster into the air. Then, jumps up, twirling his staff. He strikes the monster in various spots before crying out "Aerial Facesmash!" With that, Skyler brings the butt of the staff into the monster's face, which hurtles the monster into the ground. Skyler lands, and the monster is reduced to ash._

"Chew on that, Bloodwing," taunted Skyler.

**BLOODWING'S CASTLE**

Bloodwing growled and roared, "Activate a steam pellet!"

Lillith nodded, typed on the keyboard, and hit enter.

**BERMUDA BAY**

Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke and a giant Garufang.

"Again?" Tobias asked.

"Well, now we have three zords," Skyler said, pulling out his Tolroc Dagger.

"Alright, guys," Sean said, "All together now!"

Tobias, Sean, and Skyler put their daggers to their mouthpieces and played their summoning tunes, all three harmonizing perfectly. Suddenly, there were red and green gleams in the sky, and a blue gleam in the puddle made by a severed fire hydrant. Then, they revealed themselves as the Red Mythic Dragon Zord, the Blue Mythic Serpent Zord, and the Green Mythic Tolroc Zord. The three rangers teleported to their cockpits and the zords were off.

The Tolroc Zord raked its talons at Garufang's eyes, momentarily blinding him. The Serpent Zord twined around the monster's legs, and as the monster leaned back to avoid the talons, he fell on his back. The Tolroc Zord and the Serpent Zord tore away from Garufang as the Dragon Zord activated its flamethrower. But Garufang blew the flames back at the zords with his powerful wings, and took to the sky.

"The Dragon Zord's energy is too low to fly," Tobias reported, "Skyler, it's up to you."

"Oh, God," Sean remarked, instantly facepalming.

"Have some faith, Sean," Skyler replied, drumming his right hand's fingers on the dash.

The Tolroc Zord flew after Garufang, and began to spin counterclockwise, beak acting as a drill.

"Cyclone Drill!" Skyler cried out as the Tolroc Zord hit the monster dead on, causing it to explode.

**BLOODWING'S CASTLE**

Bloodwing roared and overthrew a table.

"Curses!" he shrieked, an angry look on his face.

**CAVE OPS**

Skyler was back headbanging to Underoath, the other four close by.

_I'm worn out._

_I'm worn thin._

_I will never break through._

_I'm worn out,_

_Worn thin._

_I will never out break through._

_Let me out._

_Let me out._

_Let me out._

And with that, the song ended.

"I guess we all learned something today," Tobias said, smirking to himself.

Sean, Clarice, and Xue looked at the red ranger and smiled mischievously.

"And what is that?" Sean asked.

Tobias shook his head and said, "Nothing motivates Skyler like superpowers."

* * *

Trivia: The song used is "Desperate Times, Desperate Measures".


	7. Foster Parents

**Power Rangers: Beasts of Myth**

**Foster Parents**

**CLARICE'S HOUSE**

Clarice had researched everything: the family bible, mythology on nagas, and even asked a genealogist.

"It's no use, Xue," the blond told the Chinese girl, "I haven't found anything."

Xue stood up, straightened her white mini-skirt, and walked over.

"Where's the family tree?" Xue asked Clarice, more worried about her date with Tobias.

"Here," Clarice replied, pointing to the family bible.

Xue squinted her eyes, stared at the records and asked, "Where are you?"

Clarice scanned the page and replied, "I don't know. I'll ask Mom."

With that, Clarice picked up the bible and walked into the next room.

"Mom?" Clarice asked.

"Yes?" replied a 5' 2'' woman in her mid-twenties with brown hair to her shoulders, and a slender body.

"Why isn't my name in the family bible?" Clarice asked of her.

Clarice's mom bit her lip, and called her husband into the room. He was about 5' 9'', had dark brown hair, a bit chunky, and wearing glasses. Clarice's mom whispered something to her father, who nodded slightly. Then, Clarice's mom said, "Um, Clairy, you might want to sit down for this."

Clarice shrugged and nestled into her father's Lay-Z Boy.

The couple smiled apologetically, and gently, her parents said, "You're adopted."

Clarice, shocked, passed out and collapsed out of the chair. Xue walked in a moment after and asked, "What'd I miss?"

**CAVE OPS**

Clarice was huddled in the corner. Not only was she sad about having to start from scratch again, but also slightly mad at her foster parents for not telling her about being adopted. Sean walked up to the girl, started to say something, but then bit his lip. Then, Sean said, "I'm sorry."

Clarice looked up, her big, sad, puppy-dog eyes looking into his concerned, green eyes.

"Well, if you could locate my birth parents, that'd help," the yellow ranger said, a tear in her eye.

Sean smiled compassionately, rested his hand on her shoulder, and said softly, "I will."

Clarice wiped the tear away and replied gently, "Thanks."

Sean walked over to Sasquatch's computer, but Sasquatch stopped in front of him, extending his hairy arms to block Sean from going around him.

"Move, Sasquatch," Sean requested, "I'm trying to find Clarice's birth parents."

Sasquatch shook his head and shouted, "No one's getting on this computer until Skyler gets his iTunes library off of it!"

Sean glared at the green ranger, who was jamming to his iPod. Tobias shook his head.

"Skyler can be so inconsiderate sometimes," the red ranger said, "You can come over to my place and use my laptop."

"Thanks, man," the Irish boy replied.

And with that the two teleported to Tobias's house.

**BLOODWING'S CASTLE**

"Lillith, bring me a monster, and make it snappy," Bloodwing roared, spittle flying out of his mouth.

Lillith rolled her eyes and said dully, "At once, master."

While Lillith walked down the Gothic corridor, a vampire that resembled a Japanese Koi Fish popped out.

"What's the deal, Lil?" the monster gurgled.

Lillith sighed and said, "You know, Koibat. Same old, same old."

"Well, if you need a monster," Koibat said, "I know a guy that owes me one, and he'd be perfect."

Lillith smirked evilly and asked, "Who is he?"

Koibat chortled and said, "His name is Hydrad, and he can make those pesky Power Rangers fall like dominoes."

"Hm," Lillith mused, "Why don't you give a call?" Her smirk grew into an evil grin.

"I'll do just that," Koibat gurgled, walking of in an awkward waddle.

**TOBIAS'S HOUSE**

"Okay," Sean said aloud, "So, we know that Clarice was born in Bermuda Bay Hospital to Leo and Rosaline Hoodraze."

Tobias nodded and added, "And that Rosaline passed away right after Clarice was born."

"According to the records, Leo still lives in the same house, but it's on the far side of town," Sean replied.

There was an awkward silence as Skyler entered the room. Skyler gave a "what-did-I-do?" look and asked, "What?"

Sean rolled his eyes and returned his focus to Tobias.

"How much gas do you have?" he asked.

Skyler laughed, and said, "Gas do you... hahahaha!"

Sean glared at Skyler and asked, "Seriously? You're so juvenile to confuse gasoline and flatulence?"

Skyler stopped laughing and said, "You take the fun out of everything, Sean."

Tobias shook his head at Skyler, and replied, "Tank's about full."

"Good," Sean replied, "Let's go tell Clarice."

Tobias nodded and the two teleported back to Cave Ops.

Skyler looked at the two spots where his friends were and shouted out, "Wait for me!"

With that, Skyler teleported back to Cave Ops as well.

**CAVE OPS**

"You found my birth father?" Clarice said hopefully.

"Yeah," Sean said smiling softly, "Your ma's dead, though."

Clarice started to cry tears of joy, though kind of sad her mother was dead.

"Thank you, Sean!" she blubbered giving the blue ranger a death hug.

"Can't... breathe," Sean said weakly. Tobias chuckled at the sight of a girl nearly crushing a guy.

Clarice let go, wiped the tears from her eyes, and said, "Okay, let's go."

And with that, the three teleported back to Bermuda Bay. Just as they were leaving, Skyler was materializing.

"Where's Tobias, Sean, and Clarice?" the green ranger asked Xue and Sasquatch, who were trying their hardest to remove the iTunes option from the computer's programs.

"They just left," Xue replied, not taking her eyes off the computer.

Skyler snapped his fingers in frustration, and teleported yet again.

**IN FRONT OF CLARICE'S BIRTH FATHER'S HOUSE**

Clarice sighed deeply. This would be the first time she would see her birth father.

"You ready?" Sean asked gently.

Clarice nodded, and Sean replied, "Okay, let's go."

Sean and Clarice stepped onto her father's porch while Tobias kept guard of his truck. The house wasn't much, a typical two-story house, white in color.

Clarice rang the doorbell, and waited. Then, a man about in his late thirties, with brown hair and pale blue eyes answered.

"Yes?" the man replied.

"Mr. Hoodraze?" Clarice asked.

"Yeah," the man said.

"I'm Clarice, your daughter," the yellow ranger informed him.

The man gaped and said, "Clarice? Is it really you?"

The man shuffled over towards Sean.

"Um, dad? I'm over here," Clarice told him.

"Huh?" the man said, walking towards Clarice, "Oh, yeah. I'm kidding."

"Um, dad, do you by chance have a family tree?" Clarice asked of him.

The man's eyes got wide and said, "It's Bloodwing, isn't it?"

Clarice and Sean exchanged a glance.

"Trust me, I should know," Mr. Hoodraze reassured them, "The Naga set an rift arch to his temple in case you came asking about him."

Sean nodded to the door and said, "Guess you better go."

Clarice nodded and said, "Yeah."

The two stood there awkwardly, wondering what they should do.

"Just kiss, you lovebirds!" Tobias yelled rudely.

And with that, Clarice kissed Sean in the mouth briefly, and said, "Bye."

Sean, still in shock, nodded and said, "Mm-hm."

Suddenly, the ranger's Mythic Morphers beeped urgently.

"Tobias, Sean, Clarice, there's a Vampiric Beast downtown," Sasquatch's voice rang over communications.

"Sean and I are on our way," Tobias replied.

"What about Clarice?" the bigfoot inquired.

"Clarice is about to go to the Naga's Temple," Tobias informed.

"She found the arch?" Sasquatch asked.

"Yep," Tobias told him.

"Okay, Clarice, go see your ancestor. Sean and Tobias, downtown. Now."

Tobias chuckled and shook his hand. "We'll be there shortly."

Mr. Hoodraze nodded to Tobias and said, "I'll watch your truck." Then he turned to Clarice and said, "The arch is in my study."

"Thanks," Clarice replied, running into the house.

Tobias nudged Sean and said, "We better get going."

Sean nodded and said, "Alright."

Quickly, Tobias and Sean shouted, "Mythic Beasts, Awaken!"

**HOODRAZE STUDY**

Clarice ran into the room, urgent to find the arch. But, in the study stood the head of a Naga, and behind that head was the said arch.

Clarice looked at the head inquisitively and asked, "Are you the Naga?"

But the head said nothing, it's onyx eyes transfixed on the desk. Clarice looked at the desk and saw a dagger similar to the other's but it was yellow and copper.

"Ah," Clarice said to herself, "The Naga Dagger."

Clarice picked up the dagger, pressing the mouthpiece to her mouth and played a song similar to Skyler's, but in a lower key. With that, the head began to shudder violently, and the Naga's eyes blinked.

"Naga?" she asked.

The head nodded, slowly withdrawing into the arch. Without hesitation, Clarice followed the creature, dagger still in hand. Through the arch, Clarice saw a temple, which was surrounded by olden streets.

Clarice laughed in delight and said, "Rome."

The naga nodded again, and said, "Bloodwing is afoot again. I will assist. Play the dagger's song, and I will come."

Clarice nodded, morphed and teleported to Bermuda Bay.

**BERMUDA BAY, FL**

A half-vampire, half-hydra Vampiric Beast lashed out two of his five heads, causing two cars to explode.

"I am the mighty Hydrad!" he roared, waving the two heads. Then, he started to laugh.

"Hey, snake-boy!" a voice yelled.

The Vampiric Beast turned to see Tobias slash him with his lance. Sean, Skyler, and Xue ran to help, drawing their own weapons.

"Power Rangers? Ha! I can take you down with one head tied behind my back," the Vampiric Beast boasted.

And with that, four of the five heads lashed out at the rangers, each one breatheing explosive gas, causing a huge explosion.

"Hey, stink-breath!" another voice yelled.

Out of nowhere, Clarice charged and sliced the monster in an "X" pattern across the chest with her sickles, causing the monster to collapse.

"You'll pay for that!" Hydrad said, charging.

"Careful, Clarice," Sean warned, "This one's tough."

Clarice smiled underneath her helmet. "Well, so am I," she called back to him.

And with that, Clarice charged, landing a jump kick on the monster's chest, causing Hydrad to regroup.

"Take this!" Hydrad roared, sending his gas-breatheing heads.

Clarice waiting calmly, then just before the heads breathed, Clarice made her move: she jumped on top of one of the heads, ran down the neck to the monster and slashed the monster viciously.

"This is over!" Clarice yelled.

_Clarice and the monster are in a cave. Clarice strikes both sides of the cave, causing a forceful soundwave to knock the monster further into the cave. "Tunnel Pummel!" Clarice yells. Clarice strikes the sides of the cave again, but this time with more force. Suddenly, two stone pillars come together and the monster is crushed and reduced to ash._

"Yellow Naga Ranger!" Clarice cried as the monster exploded.

**BLOODWING'S CASTLE**

"Here we go again," Lillith muttered under her breath, activating another steam pod.

**BERMUDA BAY, FL**

"Rangers, I'm back!" Hydrad said in a singsong voice as he grew huge.

"Clarice, you have a dagger too, right?" Tobias asked.

The yellow ranger nodded.

"Then let's do it!" Tobias said.

The four rangers put the mouthpieces up to their mouths and, in beautiful harmony, played their summoning tunes. There were red and green gleams in the horizons, materializing as the Dragon and Tolroc Mythic Zords. In a nearby puddle, a blue gleam formed, revealing itself to be the Serpent Mythic Zord. A tiny crack in the cement started to glow yellow, and out of it came the Naga Mythic Zord. The rangers all teleported into their respective zords.

The Serpent and Naga Zord took turns hitting Hydrad in the chest. Hydrad lashed out two of his heads, but the two zord s managed to avoid them. Skyler flew his zord around Hydrad a few times, tangling the monster in his own heads.

"Clarice, you want to end it?" Tobias asked.

Clarice nodded and said, "Aftershock!"

The Naga Zord ran its tail into the ground, creating an earthquake that greatly damaged Hydrad and caused the monster to explode.

**BLOODWING'S CASTLE**

On screen, Bloodwing and Lillith watched the monster explode.

"In three, two, one," Lillith muttered to herself.

"Curse those Power Rangers!" Bloodwing roared.

**CLARICE'S HOUSE**

"Clarice, we're sorry we didn't tell you before," her mother (pardon, _adopted mother_) told her.

Clarice inhaled, smiled and said, "No sweat."

* * *

Trivia: Clarice's mother was half-Indian (as in India).


	8. Chinese Checkers

**Power Rangers: Beasts of Myth**

**Chinese Checkers**

**Clarice's House**

Xue browsed the Hoodraze family laptop while Clarice's father tried to teach his daughter how to fry rice, creating a delicious smell throughout the house.

"Like this, Dad?" Clarice asked as she shook the skillet with her right hand.

"Two hands, Claire, two hands!" Mr. Hoodraze replied, grabbing the pan with both his hands.

Clarice stepped away, a dismayed look on her face. Then, Xue found something interesting.

"Clarice," Xue said, waving the blond over.

The yellow ranger walked over and said, "What's up?"

Xue pointed to the screen, which had a picture of foreign exchange students coming to the US. Xue's finger was on an Asiatic girl with dyed-red hair.

"That's my pen pal from Japan," Xue said, "Her name is Izumi."

Clarice squinted at the picture and finally said, "She's pretty."

Xue nodded and said, "And she's going to be here in Bermuda Bay."

Clarice smiled at the fact that Xue could finally meet her pen pal, and said, "Cool."

Suddenly, the computer binged.

"What was that?" Clarice asked.

Xue clicked another window and said, "My mother is the family genealogist. I just has her e-mail me the family tree."

The white ranger clicked the e-mail, scrolled down, and said, "My maternal family is related to Sun Tzu."

Clarice gaped, her eyes wide.

"You mean _the_ Sun Tzu? The famous Chinese general?" the yellow ranger asked.

Xue nodded and continued to scroll.

"Ah, here it is!" Xue said, pointing to a block.

The block was in Chinese, so Clarice couldn't read it.

"What's that?" Clarice asked.

Xue sniffed and said, "That's the Yeti I'm descended from."

Clarice mentally facepalmed and said, "Oh."

Xue logged off the laptop, closed it, and picked up her violin case.

"So, you're going to the temple, right?" Clarice said excitedly.

Xue sighed and said, "Not now. I've got too much to do; I have to study, practice my violin, and read for two hours."

"But it's summer!" Clarice replied, shocked by her friend's agenda.

Xue looked at the ground and said, "Yeah."

And with that, the Chinese girl walked off.

**CAVE OPS**

"And then she just walked off," Clarice finished.

Tobias nodded as he dodged another jet of water. Sean grinned, making a finger taunt. Tobias inhaled deeply and exhaled forcefully, expelling fire from his mouth.

"Wow, that's some to-do list," Tobias replied, despite the fact flames were coming out of his mouth.

Sean nodded in agreement as he summoned a wall of water to protect him.

"Yeah, it's so different in China," Sean replied, his voice slightly gurgled by the water barrier.

Skyler nodded now, but that could've been because he was listening to Underoath, the music blaring out of his earbuds. Clarice pointed at Skyler, then at Sean, and finally at Tobias, her eyes squinted in suspicion.

"You guys have been nodding an awful lot today," Clarice observed.

Tobias, Sean, and Skyler exchanged a grin. Tobias and Sean stopped sparring, and joined Skyler.

"Well, all three of us have powers," Sean replied.

"And we wondered if you had any," Tobias continued, the transition eerily perfect.

Clarice's eye twitched, and said, "Are you trying to psyche me out?"

Skyler smirked and replied, "Looks like it's working, too."

Clarice, in frustration, stomped the ground, causing it to produce a boulder. The yellow ranger then punched the boulder, which hurled itself at the three guys. However, to Clarice's dismay, the boulder went through them.

"What?" the yellow asked herself, head swimming.

The three disappeared, and Tobias, Sean, and Skyler jumped out from behind the main computer and yelled, "Surprise!"

Sasquatch entered from his workshop in the leftmost part of the cave, chuckling to himself.

"Well, it looks like you three decided to have some fun with the holograms," Sasquatch said addressing his red, blue, and green rangers.

Skyler grinned sheepishly and said, "Well, we didn't want to get squished if Clarice had powers, so... voila!"

Sean walked up to her and said, "I hope you're not mad."

Clarice hit Sean hard in the chest, and replied, "I was worried about you, you big lug!"

Sean responded with a loud "Oof" and said, "Well..."

Then, Sean began turn a red as a lobster.

Ignoring Sean, Tobias asked, "You have any idea where Xue is now?"

Clarice thought and said, "She likes to practice her violin near Ringer Fountain in Bermuda Bay Park. Try there."

Tobias nodded, and teleported.

**BERMUDA BAY PARK**

Xue began playing the violin solo from _Schindler's List_, the minor key adding to her inner sorrow. A tear found its way out of her tear ducts and dropped heavily on the ground, quickly followed by another. Xue stopped playing, set her violin down, wiped the tears from her eyes, and reminded herself she said she'd be strong.

"Pretty good," a voice replied.

Xue turned to see Tobias walking up. The red ranger sat down and smiled.

"It's... it's nothing," Xue stuttered, as she sniffed and wiped her eyes.

Tobias's smile faded and asked, "You okay?"

Xue sniffed again, wiped her nose, and sobbed.

"No," Xue said half-sobbing, bursting into tears. She then covered her face with her hands, and put her head in her lap.

Tobias patted the white ranger gently on the back, and said, "It's alright."

"No, it's not!" Xue sobbed, not even raising her head.

"Then, what's the matter?" Tobias asked.

Xue raised her head, dried her eyes, and pulled herself together.

"Ever since I was a little girl, I was pushed to be the best I could," Xue explained, "I had no free time, no time to play with the other kids. My mom would always insisted I was busy when I wanted to stop.

"But now, I'm in this brawl against Bloodwing, and I have to juggle studying, practicing, and ranger duties," Xue continued.

The girl then burst into tears yet again, and exclaimed, "I've never had to do this before!"

Tobias patted her on the back and said, "Xue, you're pushing yourself too hard. If you push a pile like that forward and don't take a break, you're going to collapse, as well as the pile, and your efforts will fall over and crush you."

Xue looked Tobias in the eye, still crying. She dried her eyes, cleared her throat, and smiled a sad smile.

"I never thought of it like that," the Chinese girl replied, "Thanks, Tobias."

Xue hugged Tobias, who blushed and said, "No problem."

Suddenly, Xue and Tobias heard a beep from their Mythic Morphers.

"Rangers, there is a Werepyre downtown," Sasquatch's voice came.

Tobias made a confused face, and asked into the morpher, "What's a Werepyre?"

"Half-vampire, half-werewolf, none of their weaknesses," Sasquatch explained.

Tobias rolled his eyes and said into the morpher, "Sounds like a tough opponent. I'm on my way."

Xue pressed the button on hers and said, "And I'm off to ask the help of the Yeti General."

Xue pressed another button and teleported to China. Tobias morphed and teleported to the fight.

**GREAT WALL OF CHINA**

Xue walked down the giant battle-ready wall, looking around for something. Then, she found it, a brick inscribed with a snowflake. The white ranger held her breath as her pushed the brick. To her surprise, it moved, revealing a long corridor down a flight of stairs. Xue began breathing again as she entered the corridor. At the end was a statue of a big hairy ape, sort of like Sasquatch, but white marble. Xue noticed Dorian columns were engraved on the sides of the corridor about 3 feet from each other, and felt her heart flutter as she approached the statue.

Suddenly, Xue kicked something short and cold. In front of her was a dagger, white and cobalt blue.

"Yeti Dagger," she said to herself, her voice echoing a bit in the "temple".

Xue put the dagger to her lips and began to play a part totally different from the other four ranger's, consisting mostly of whole and half notes.

Suddenly, the corridor began to shudder violently, and the ape stretched its long arms.

"Ugh, I've been stuck like that forever! So, what's up?" the yeti said.

"Forgive my haste, but Bloodwing has returned and we could use your help," Xue explained.

The yeti nodded and said, "Okay, take the Yeti Dagger. Play its song and I shall come."

Xue nodded and said, "Thanks."

Suddenly, Xue's morpher rang.

"Xue, we're getting our butts handed to us!" Tobias's voice rang.

The morpher made his voice sound like he was speaking through aluminum foil, not usual for the Mythic Morphers. Xue knew that this was an effect of the ranger suit's energy being extremely low, quickly morphed, and teleported to Bermuda Bay.

**BERMUDA BAY**

A half-werewolf, half-vampire that was more werewolf than vampire lunged at the rangers. Clarice slashed with her sickles for the umpteenth time and once again missing. Skyler tried to cut it off with his staff, but the Vampiric Beast leaped over him, its hind claws scratching his back, causing sparks to fly and Skyler to collapse. Sean lashed out with his whip, which wrapped around the monster's muzzle.

"Aha!" Sean said in triumph.

Unfortunately, the victory didn't last long, as the Werepyre shook its head vigorously, sending Sean every which way until the blue ranger let go of his weapon and crashed on the hood of a car. Tobias slashed the beast across the chest, who responded with a snarl. The beast charged. Tobias braced for impact. Suddenly, Xue jumped in front of Tobias, shield up, and absorbed the attack.

"Xue!" Tobias exclaimed, smiling under his helmet.

"Everyone stand clear!' Xue said as she charged and her suit began to glow white.

_Xue and the monster are on a snowy mountain. Xue throws down her shield and rides it like a snowboard. Xue boards circles around the monster, sending freezing snow at the monster. The monster then becomes immobilized because it is encased in ice. Xue continues riding her shield, but quickly dismounts and uses the momentum to charge. She calls out, "Shield Slash!", holding her shield out, and slashes the monster with the end if the shield._

The monster fell and exploded.

"Mythic Yeti Ranger!" Xue called out.

**BLOODWING'S CASTLE**

Bloodwing growled in anger as yet another of his Beasts was destroyed.

"Lillith, activate a steam pellet!"

The woman-like vampire nodded, typed on the keyboard and pressed enter.

**BERMUDA BAY**

The Werepyre howled in triumph as he grew to astounding heights.

Tobias took out his Dragon Dagger, which was quickly mirror by the other four. All of them pressed the mouthpieces to their mouths, and played their respective tunes, each expounding on each other in a musical way. Suddenly, a red gleam and a green gleam appeared on the horizon, and became the Dragon and Tolroc Zords. A blue gleam appeared in a nearby puddle, and become the Serpent Zord. A yellow gleam came from a crack in the sidewalk, and became the Naga Zord. A white gleam came from inside an ice machine, which became the Yeti Zord. Of course, the ice machine broke apart, much to the owner's annoyance. The rangers jumped into their respective zords.

"Guys, let's try a Megazord!" Tobias suggested.

"Right!" the other four said in reply.

Then, in unison, the five said, "Five as one! Mythic Beasts, Combine!"

All five rangers then pressed their lips to their Daggers and played a different song that seems to fuse and come from one Dagger.

_The Yeti Zord's arms swivel behind its back as its head travels down to the pelvis, its chest opens and its feet become more humanoid. The Serpent and Naga Zords attach to the left and right sides respectively and hands form from the mouths. The Dragon Zord's tail retracts, its wing fold on its back, its head folds onto the chest. The Tolroc Zord's talons attach to the underbelly and its wings stiffen to make shoulder pads. The dragon then goes into the chest part and the Tolroc Zord on top of it. The Tolroc's head jerks back to where the head is supposed to be and a face appears in the wide open beak._

_"Mythic Megazord!" the rangers yell, "Believe!"_

The five rangers looked around their joint controls.

"Sweet!" Tobais said, browsing his station.

The other rangers let out oohs and aahs as well, but the wonderment was broken when the Werepyre charged. The rangers quickly got a grip and the Megazord punched the Werepyre in the chest, followed by a quick knee to the stomach and a jab to the jaw. The last hit caused sparks to fly and the monster to fall down.

"Okay, that was awesome!" Skyler said, clapping in amusement.

"The fight's not over yet," Sean replied.

"Too true," Tobias added.

The Werepyre got up, shook it off, and charged again. The Mythic Megazord blocked the first punch, but the Vampiric Beast followed with a claw to the chest, a blow that sent sparks flying. The control room shuddered violently, sparks shooting from the walls.

"Better not get too cocky," Xue advised.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Let's finish this!" Tobias said.

_The dragon's mouth opens and a red ball of energy charges there. Suddenly, the ball caves in on itself, and the energy becomes a beam that hits the monster, but doesn't damage the monster. "Five Beast Energy Burst!" the rangers yell as a blue beam shoots from the Serpent hand, a yellow beam shoots from the Naga hand, a green beam shoots from the Tolroc's eyes, and a white beam shoots from the Yeti's eyes. The beams spiral around the red, and connect with the monster, causing it to explode._

"Mythic Megazord!" the rangers cried in unison.

**BLOODWING'S CASTLE**

Bloodwing growled and muttered, "I hate those pests."

**CAVE OPS**

Xue finished her studying, and looked around. Tobias and Skyler were arguing who would win a fight, a dragon or a tolroc, Sean was just relaxing by the pool of water that was inside the cave, and Clarice was trying to perfect her ability to control earth, Sasquatch not too far away. Xue smiled and looked at a picture of her and some friends in China. Xue remembered the day she left.

It was a rainy day. All her family and friends had come to wish her off. She especially remembered the promise she made to her closest friend, Song Li.

"Xue," she had said, "You must be strong. For both of us."

Xue had nodded hastily and said, "Yes."

Xue smiled a sad smile for all her friends back in China, but it quickly turned into a happy smile as she remembered how she had met her American friends. Clarice. Sean. Skyler. And Tobias... Xue blushed for a moment as she flipped to a new leaf in her journal, and started writing.

* * *

Trivia: Chinese checkers, not Chinese.


	9. Five Versus Five: The First

**Power Rangers: Beasts of Myth**

**Five Versus Five: The First**

Bloodwing's talons clicked on the stone floor of his castle, his wings folded behind his back as he thought of how to destroy the Beast Rangers. Lillith walked into the throne room, behind her Koibat, his fins/wings flapping about in anxiety.

"Lillith, who is this?" Bloodwing asked without turning out to face them, but rather using his keen olfactory senses to detect the two.

Lillith moved aside and said, "This is Koibat, an old friend of mine. He specializes in what types of monsters we should send, and he has a suggestion."

Bloodwing turned around to face the trembling Vampiric Beast, who shrank away, but was pushed by Lillith to approach.

"Y-y-yes," Koibat said shakily, "W-w-we should, um, send one monster per ranger to overpower them?"

Bloodwing inhaled deeply and said, "Sounds like a plan. Lillith, bring me five of our nastiest Vampiric Beasts."

Koibat stuttered, "B-b-but I b-brought my own, and they, they are ab-b-ble to combat each r-r-ranger with their p-p-powers."

Lillith stroked her chin, and said, "Ooh, what kind of powers?"

Koibat smiled nervously, and said, "W-well, see for yourself."

The iron doors to the room swung open and in walked five Vampiric Beasts in a V-formation. The one in the center of the formation was a black inferti/vampire with flames on his shoulders. To his left was a light blue and aqua swirled siren/vampire, and to his right, a grey wind being/vampire. Towards the ends of the V were a brown minotaur/vampire and a cobalt blue and white ice phoenix/vampire. All five kneeled before Bloodwing.

"Excellent," Bloodwing said, "Attack at once."

"Yes, master," the five said in unison.

They about-faced and headed to Bermuda Bay.

**CAVE OPS**

The five rangers stood around a virtual training dummy, morphed and personal weapons drawn. Tobias slashed at the dummy with his lance, who jumped back. Using this oppurtunity, Skyler struck the dummy in its sides with his staff before smashing it in the head towards Xue. The Chinese girl hit the program with her shield, then kicked it to Clarice. The yellow ranger dug her sickles into the ground, making a small boulder. She then kicked it at the dummy, sending the dummy Sean's way. The blue ranger slung his whip at the dummy's leg and flipped it into the air.

The dummy flipped into the air and the five drew their daggers.

"Five Beast Fury!" the rangers cried.

Xue jumped up and slashed the dummy, quickly followed by Clarice, Skyler, Sean, and Tobias. After the final slash, the dummy exploded.

Sasquatch nodded and deactivated the simulation. "Good job."

The group demorphed and Tobias smiled.

"Thanks, Sasquatch," the red ranger said.

Skyler nodded and added, "We've seriously grown in power."

"But you haven't matured any, Sky," Tobias pointed out.

"Have too!" Skyler objected.

"No, you haven't," Clarice told him.

"Yes, I have!" Skyler countered.

"So, if you have matured, you will not give Sean a noogie, right?" Tobias asked.

Skyler gritted his teeth, then smiled and said, "Of course."

Sean gave out a sigh of relief because there was nothing the Portuguese teen liked more than messing up the Irish boy's hair.

There was a pause and Skyler said, "Aw, who am I kidding?"

Skyler grabbed Sean, stuck his neck in the crevice of his arm, and rubbed his head with his knuckles roughly, saying "Noogie noogie noogie!"

The blue ranger twisted out of the green ranger's grip, and rubbed his hair back into place. Suddenly, the alarm began going off much louder than usual.

"Why is the alarm so loud?" Tobias yelled.

"The bigger the threat, the louder the alarm," Sasquatch explained as he uploaded the camera feed onto the main screen.

On the screen were the five Vampiric Beasts that Koibat had selected.

"Oh no," Sasquatch said, "This is bad, bad, bad!"

"Why?" Xue asked.

"Those are the Elementals, each in control of one of the Mythic Beast's elements," the hairy mentor explained, "The black inferti-like one is Inferpire, the siren-esque one is Vampiren, the wind being one is Aopire, the minotaur-like one is Minos, and the white phoenix thing is IcePhoenox."

"Let's go, guys," Tobias said.

The other four nodded. With that, the five teleported to the scene.

**DOWNTOWN BERMUDA BAY**

The five laughed as they did collateral damage.

"Stop Vampiric Beasts!" Tobias yelled as the rangers ran up.

Inferpire let out a cocky laugh and said, "And who are you to stop us?"

"We're the Power Rangers!" Skyler yelled out.

"Ready?" Tobais asked.

"Ready!" the other four cried.

"Mythic Beasts, Awaken!" the team said.

_Tobias is in a volcano. Suddenly, a Dragon flies up and forms a ball of fire around Tobias. His ranger suit is burned onto him. The Dragon's takes his head, which becomes a helmet, and presents it to Tobias. He puts the helmet, then breaks out of the fire and strikes a pose._

_Sean is underwater. Suddenly, a Sea Serpent swims up and swallows him. Out of nowhere, the Sea Serpent starts glowing and its body becomes Sean's ranger armor. Sean grabs the Sea Serpent's head and shoves it onto his head, and it becomes the helmet. He swims to the surface, jumps out of the water, lands on the sea, and strikes a pose._

_Skyler is flying in a green sky. Suddenly, a giant eagle flies up. It is a Tolroc. Skyler gets on the Tolroc's back, and the Tolroc flares its massive wings. The wings meld with Skyler's arms, the talons meld with his legs, and the Tolroc's body becomes Skyler's ranger suit. The Tolroc's head forms around Skyler's head, making the helmet. Skyler lands on the ground and strikes a pose._

_Clarice is in a desert. Suddenly, a snake with human arms slithers up. It is a Naga. Clarice is dragged under the sand and after a few seconds pass, comes back up in her ranger suit. The Naga pops out of the sand and falls on Clarice, but only the head hits her. The head becomes her helmet and she strikes a pose._

_Xue is trudging through a snowy mountain in a blizzard. Suddenly, a Yeti walks up. Xue gets on the Yeti piggy-back style and the Yeti begins to run through the snow. The snow kicked up becomes Xue's ranger suit and the Yeti disappears, leaving only a helmet. Xue is pitched forward and her head hits the helmet and it comes on her head. She continues to fall down the mountain until she finds her footing, stomps her left foot, and strikes a pose._

"Lord of Fire! Red Dragon!" Tobias yelled.

"Master of the Sea! Blue Serpent!" Sean yelled.

"Lord of the Sky! Green Tolroc!" Skyler yelled.

"Mistress of the Earth! Yellow Naga!" Clarice yelled.

"Queen of the Ice and Snow! White Yeti!" Xue yelled.

"We protect those who don't believe in us, Power Rangers Beasts of Myth!" the five yelled in unison.

Inferpire smirked and said, "Then let's do battle."

The rangers summoned their weapons and the two parties charged.

Tobias slashed at Inferpire with his lance, but the Vampiric Beast blocked it with his forearm covered with tough scales. The monster then punched the red ranger in the stomach, causing the Spaniard to go back a few feet.

"That all you got?" Tobias said, his voice showing his fatigue.

"All I've got? I'm just getting started!" Inferpire roared as he charged again.

Sean lashed out at Vampiren, but her body became water vapor and the whip went straight through her. The monster then changed her body into water and grabbed the blue ranger, smashing him into buildings, cars, and the ground.

Sean growled and stood up.

The hybrid laughed evilly and said, "Your despise will be the highlight of my immortal life, Blue Ranger."

"Not if I destroy you first!" Sean shouted, and the two charged.

Skyler assaulted Aopire with his staff. The weapon went straight through his body. The Vampiric Beast became a tornado and sucked up the green ranger. While still in tornado form, Aopire slammed Skyler into the ground, sending him skidding.

"Er, are you even trying?" Skyler asked rhetorically as he got up.

Aopire reformed into a humanoid and cocked his head to the side.

"Don't talk much, do ya?" the green ranger asked.

Aopire's bottom half transformed into a twister and the monster charged.

"Guess that's a yes," the Portuguese replied, charging as well.

Clarice slammed her sickle blades into the earth, and created two ruts on each side of Minos, but the monster didn't seem phased. The Vampiric Beast punched the ground and the yellow ranger was thrown to the ground.

Minos cracked his knuckles and roared, "Minos will destroy you!"

Clarice got up and said, "Ugh, why is the earth element always portrayed as stupid?"

(A/N: Really, the earth element was meant to be portrayed as rigged and stubborn, which a lot of people mistake for stupidity.)

Clarice looked around and everything was frozen.

"W-who are you?" she asked.

(A/N: I'm the author, WolfsbaneX. Your world is actually a story I write in my spare time.)

"What?"

(A/N: Yeah, it's a little hard to grasp. I'm sure we'll meet again later on in the story. Good luck with this battle and with your relationship with Sean!)

"Wait!" the yellow ranger said, "What do you know?"

The next thing she knew, everything was unfrozen.

"That was a weird daydream," she said to herself, then to Minos, "That all you've got?"

"Bring it, Yellow Ranger!" Minos yelled as the two charged.

Xue held her shield steady against IcePhoenox's icy breath. Xue rolled to the left and sliced with the edge of her shield, but the Vampiric Beast block with his wing and hit Xue in the chest with a wing-flap. The white ranger hit the ground, rolled a few feet, and stopped on her stomach.

"Perhaps we're going about this all wrong," Xue thought aloud, "Guys, regroup!"

The white ranger got up and cartwheeled away.

"Right," Tobias said.

The red ranger jumped back from Inferpire and headed Xue's way. Sean cracked his whip a few times, then ran to Xue. Skyler flipped over Aopire, and flipped to Xue. The yellow ranger shrugged off her opponent and regrouped with the others.

"Yeah, Xue?" Tobias asked.

"We're each fighting our elemental equivalent, right?" the Chinese girl inquired.

The others nodded.

"So, why not fight one with a different element?" Xue continued.

"Brilliant, Xue!" Clarice said as she hugged her best friend.

"Alright, Skyler, you take Minos," Tobias said.

"Why do I get the meathead?" Skyler asked as he charged said Vampiric Beast.

"Sean, go against Inferpire," Tobias suggested.

"Roger!" the Irish boy replied as he charged Inferpire.

"Clarice, you've got IcePhoenox," Tobias continued.

"Gotcha," Clarice said, charging the ice phoenix/vampire.

"Xue, try your hand with Vampiren, I'll handle Aopire," Tobias finished.

"No problem," the Chinese girl replied, and the two charged their specified monster.

Minos slammed his knuckles into the ground, creating a seismic wave. Skyler flipped over it and unleashed high-speed kicks to the Vampiric Beast's Chest.

Minos growled and said, "What _is _this?"

Skyler hit his staff on the sides of the monster's head, and said, "This is how the wind element fights!"

The Vampiric Beast collapsed and said, "Minos's out of here!"

With that, the monster vanished in a flash of light.

Inferpire saw the rangers' plan and said, "Retreat!"

Before the other rangers could strike, the remaining Elementals disappeared in blinding flashes of light.

The rangers looked around and demorphed.

"Whoa, what was that all about?" Clarice asked.

"Looks like they figured out our plan," Tobias replied.

"Yeah, and they were a bit scared about it," Sean added.

Skyler nodded in agreement.

"Let's get back to base, think this out," Xue suggested.

"Right," Tobias said.

With that, the rangers teleported to Cave Ops.

**BLOODWING'S CASTLE**

Inferpire hit the stone wall and crumpled on the floor.

"Tell me why you got out of there when you had the rangers on a platter!" Bloodwing roared as he stormed over to the inferti/vampire.

The vampire grabbed his servant by the neck, and said servant choked out, "They... found... our... weakness."

Bloodwing sneered in anger, and released him.

"Fine," the vampire replied, "Which one of you in the most... expendable?"

"Oh, that's easy," Vampiren responded, "Minos."

The minotaur/vampire slapped the ground, and bellowed, "Minos is very valuable to team!"

Vampiren scoffed and replied coolly, "Well, all of us have a secondary power except for you, so..."

She paused, waved and said, "Off you go."

Minos growled and teleported.

**CAVE OPS**

"So, the Elementals are only strong against their own element," Sasquatch said, stroking his beard, "Looks like this calls for pizza!"

The rangers laughed.

Skyler clapped the bigfoot on the back and said, "After we beat these guys, Sasquatch."

The mentor folded his arms, and replied with a huff, "Fine."

Once again, alarms went off. Sasquatch pulled up the camera feed to reveal Minos attacking downtown.

"Let's go," Tobias said as the five morphed and teleported to Bermuda Bay.

**BERMUDA BAY**

Minos slammed his hands on the ground, flipping two mini-vans. The Vampiric Beast began to chuckle to himself, but was smacked across the face by Skyler's staff.

"Hello, rocks-for-brains," the green ranger taunted.

Minos growled and roared, "Minos crush you!"

But before he could charge, Sean wrapped his whip around his leg and the monster faceplanted. Xue used her ice breath powers to freeze the monster to the ground before Clarice slashed him a few good times with her sickles before he broke out. By this time, Minos was extremely fatigued.

"It's time to finish this sucker!" Tobias said as his suit began to glow red.

_Tobias is in a red dimension with the monster. The Dragon Lance suddenly catches fire as the flames around the two get higher. Tobias swings his lance around, yelling, "Eternal Combustion!" The flames fly at the monster and the monster is reduced to ash._

"Chew on that, Bloodwing!" Tobias yelled as the ashes exploded.

**BLOODWING'S CASTLE**

"Lillith, activate a.." Bloodwing began.

"I know, I know," the vampiress replied, typing on the keyboard.

**BERMUDA BAY**

Minos grew and roared, "Minos squish!"

The rangers quickly summoned their Zords and simultaneously shouted, "Five as one! Mythic Beasts, Combine!"

_The Yeti Zord's arms swivel behind its back as its head travels down to the pelvis, its chest opens and its feet become more humanoid. The Serpent and Naga Zords attach to the left and right sides respectively and hands form from the mouths. The Dragon Zord's tail retracts, its wing fold on its back, its head folds onto the chest. The Tolroc Zord's talons attach to the underbelly and its wings stiffen to make shoulder pads. The dragon then goes into the chest part and the Tolroc Zord on top of it. The Tolroc's head jerks back to where the head is supposed to be and a face appears in the wide open beak._

_"Mythic Megazord!" the rangers yell, "Believe!"_

Minos slammed his hands on the ground, causing the seismic wave that shook the Megazord. Sparks showered the rangers in the cockpit. The Megazord kicked the monster in the gut and gave him a jab to the jaw. Minos tried to gore the giant robot, but the Megazord grabbed his horns, causing sparks to erupt from the Vampiric Beast's crown.

"Let's finish him!" Tobias yelled.

_The dragon's mouth opens and a red ball of energy charges there. Suddenly, the ball caves in on itself, and the energy becomes a beam that hits the monster, but doesn't damage the monster. "Five Beast Energy Burst!" the rangers yell as a blue beam shoots from the Serpent hand, a yellow beam shoots from the Naga hand, a green beam shoots from the Tolroc's eyes, and a white beam shoots from the Yeti's eyes. The beams spiral around the red, and connect with the monster, causing it to explode._

"Mythic Megazord!" the rangers cried in unison.

**BLOODWING'S CASTLE**

Bloodwing watched Minos's detruction on a screen in front of his throne.

Inferpire bowed and said, "No need to worry, your majesty. Getting rid of Minos was the best course of action."

Bloodwing stood and said, "Then, let us formulate a plan. And keep nothing from me."

"Of course, master," Inferpire said.

* * *

Trivia: The fourth wall breaking wasn't originally planned.


	10. Five Versus Five: Second Wind

**Power Rangers: Beasts of Myth**

**Five Versus Five: Second Wind**

**BLOODWING'S CASTLE**

Lillith bowed before her master and said, "Lord, I've found something that may be of use to us."

"What is it?" Bloodwing asked irritably.

Lillith brought up the screen, and played the footage. The rangers were sitting around a round table, Tobias sitting beside Skyler and Xue, Clarice sitting beside Xue and Sean.

"Okay, Minos is down. That leaves Inferpire, Vampiren, Aopire, and IcePhoenox. Which one do we go after?" Tobias asked.

Skyler stood up and replied, "Inferpire. He seems to be the leader."

Clarice also stood up and said, "I think a better approach would be to go after Vampiren. It looks like she's the one that keeps them together."

Skyler slammed his hands on the table. "Yes, but Inferpire is the strongest. Wouldn't make sense to take out the most powerful one?"

Clarice slammed her hands on the table as well. "Who said Inferpire was the strongest? Maybe Vampiren is the strongest."

Skyler chuckled. "Please. Everyone knows males are stronger than females."

Clarice scoffed. "Excuse me?" she asked in an offended tone.

"I mean, it's a scientific fact," Skyler said with a shrug and a smug smile.

Clarice let out a scoff and a laugh, the smile disappearing to show Clarice's anger. "That's funny because I recall beating you at sparing every single time I've sparred with you."

"That's because I _let_ you win!" Skyler yelled angrily.

"You wanna go?" Clarice screamed, equally angry.

"Bring it, sister!"

Skyler reared back his hand for a punch and Clarice jumped at him only to have Xue pull her back. Tobias grabbed Skyler's wrists and held them behind his back.

"Let me go, Tobias!" Skyler roared, struggling to get out.

"Xue, release me!" Clarice said, struggling to get out as well.

Bloodwing laughed evilly at this footage. "This is excellent. The green and yellow rangers are fighting each other. Inferpire, come over here!"

The inferti/vampire walked over and bowed at his master's feet. "What is it, my lord?"

"Does anyone of you know how to pull, how you say, the old switcheroo?" Bloodwing asked.

"Aopire does," Inferpire replied.

"Excellent!" Bloodwing said. "Order him to do it to the green and yellow rangers."

Inferpire nodded and said, "Yes, master." Inferpire whistled to get his fellow Elementals' attention. "Aopire, your services are needed against the rangers." The wind being/vampire walked up to Inferpire and Bloodwing. "Make sure to use your secondary powers on the green and yellow rangers."

The Vampiric Beast bowed and left. There was silence as he left.

"He doesn't talk much, does he?" Bloodwing asked.

Inferpire faced his master. "He doesn't talk at all, sire."

Bloodwing pondered this as he returned his attention to the screen.

**BERMUDA BAY RECREATIONAL PARK**

Sean wedged himself between the two feuding teammates, knocking the table out of the way.

"Get a hold of yourselves," he said, turning so he could see both of them. "There's no reason to fight."

"Well, there is now," Skyler replied, staring to his left.

Surely enough, there was Aopire, barreling towards them. Tobias and Xue let go of Skyler and Clarice respectively and the five lined up.

"Ready?" Tobias asked.

"Ready!" Sean, Clarice, and Xue replied.

"Not really..." Skyler said.

The other four rangers glared at the green ranger.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Geez!" he told them. "Ready!"

"Mythic Beasts, Awaken!" the team said.

_Tobias is in a volcano. Suddenly, a Dragon flies up and forms a ball of fire around Tobias. His ranger suit is burned onto him. The Dragon's takes his head, which becomes a helmet, and presents it to Tobias. He puts the helmet, then breaks out of the fire and strikes a pose._

_Sean is underwater. Suddenly, a Sea Serpent swims up and swallows him. Out of nowhere, the Sea Serpent starts glowing and its body becomes Sean's ranger armor. Sean grabs the Sea Serpent's head and shoves it onto his head, and it becomes the helmet. He swims to the surface, jumps out of the water, lands on the sea, and strikes a pose._

_Skyler is flying in a green sky. Suddenly, a giant eagle flies up. It is a Tolroc. Skyler gets on the Tolroc's back, and the Tolroc flares its massive wings. The wings meld with Skyler's arms, the talons meld with his legs, and the Tolroc's body becomes Skyler's ranger suit. The Tolroc's head forms around Skyler's head, making the helmet. Skyler lands on the ground and strikes a pose._

_Clarice is in a desert. Suddenly, a snake with human arms slithers up. It is a Naga. Clarice is dragged under the sand and after a few seconds pass, comes back up in her ranger suit. The Naga pops out of the sand and falls on Clarice, but only the head hits her. The head becomes her helmet and she strikes a pose._

_Xue is trudging through a snowy mountain in a blizzard. Suddenly, a Yeti walks up. Xue gets on the Yeti piggy-back style and the Yeti begins to run through the snow. The snow kicked up becomes Xue's ranger suit and the Yeti disappears, leaving only a helmet. Xue is pitched forward and her head hits the helmet and it comes on her head. She continues to fall down the mountain until she finds her footing, stomps her left foot, and strikes a pose._

Aopire stopped abruptly and cocked his head to the side.

"Allow us to re-introduce ourselves! Lord of Fire! Red Dragon!" Tobias yelled.

"Master of the Sea! Blue Serpent!" Sean yelled.

"Lord of the Sky! Green Tolroc!" Skyler yelled.

"Mistress of the Earth! Yellow Naga!" Clarice yelled.

"Queen of the Ice and Snow! White Yeti!" Xue yelled.

"We protect those who don't believe in us, Power Rangers Beasts of Myth!" the five yelled in unison.

The rangers drew their daggers and charged. Aopire shrugged, transformed his bottom half into a tornado and charged as well. Tobias slashed at Aopire, but the Vampiric Beast used a forceful blast of wind to push him back. Sean tried to attack from behind, but Aopire jumped into the air and landed on Clarice, knocking her over.

"Hey!" Clarice yelled.

Aopire pinned her to the ground and called a tornado to form with Skyler in it.

"Get me off this crazy ride!" the green ranger yelled as the violent winds caused him to fly through the air.

Aopire let out what sounded like a laugh and transformed into a tornado. The transformed Vampiric Beast sucked up Clarice and flung her into the tornado with Skyler. Aopire transformed back into his humanoid form and his eyes flashed with yellow energy. Suddenly, the tornado stopped and the green and yellow rangers fell, the two landing on the ground hard. The two demorphed.

"Skyler!" Tobias yelled.

"Clarice!" Sean and Xue yelled.

The three ran over to their fallen teammates as Aopire dusted off his "hands" and teleported out.

Tobias helped his buddy up. "There you go, Skyler."

Skyler looked at the red ranger in a confused manner. "Tobias, do you need to get your eyes checked?"

"Uh, no?" Tobias replied.

Meanwhile, Sean was helping up Clarice. "You okay, babe?"

Clarice's face contorted in disgust and she said, "Ew! I'm not your 'babe', dude."

"Are you okay, Clarice?" Xue asked, putting her hands on Clarice's shoulder.

"I'm not Clarice! It's me, Skyler!" Clarice said, shrugging off Xue's hand.

Tobias, Sean, and Xue demorphed. Sean was shocked and looked over at Skyler.

"Clarice?" he asked.

Skyler, pardon Skyler's body, nodded.

"Okay, this is bad," Sean said, holding his head.

"What's bad?" "Skyler" asked.

Xue pulled out a pocket mirror and held it up for "Skyler" to see "his" reflection.

"Oh... my... God!" "Skyler" yelled, "I'm in Skyler's body!"

"Clarice" walked over to "Skyler". "I'm not happy about this either, toots."

"Hey, watch it with the toots!" "Skyler" retorted.

The two began to get into a physical fight, but Sean got in between them.

"Okay, we've got to figure out what to do," Xue said.

"Right. Let's get back to Cave Ops," Tobias replied.

The other four nodded and the five teleported.

**CAVE OPS**

"Okay," Sasquatch said, "Good news: I know how this happened. Bad news: I have no idea how to reverse it or if this is permanent."

"Skyler" grabbed his head. "This is terrible! I might be in Skyler's stinky, sweaty body forever?"

"Clarice's" jaw dropped and replied, "Hey, I wash every other week!"

"Uh, guys? Let's pay attention to the talking ape," Sasquatch told them.

The two looked in Sasquatch's direction.

"Thank you," the bigfoot said. "Aopire, switched you two when his eyes flashed yellow while you were both inside that tornado."

"So, destroy Aopire and we go back to our normal bodies?" "Skyler" asked.

Sasquatch wringed his hands together. "I fear it may not be that simple, Clarice."

"Does anyone else think that this is all too familiar?" Tobias cut in.

Sean propped his chin with his hand and Xue shook her head.

"This is reminding me of a movie, but I can't quite put my finger on it," Tobias said as he sat down in Sasquatch's swivel chair.

Sasquatch sighed deeply and said, "Okay. Skyler, Clarice, I fear to say you two will have to sit tight at each other's homes as Tobias, Sean, and Xue investigate this strange phenomenon."

"Skyler" scoffed and said sarcastically, "Pardon me, but I don't think this is a 'phenomenon'."

Sasquatch looked at "him". "And pray, tell what you think it is."

"Skyler" shrugged. "A nightmare. _That's _what it is."

"Clarice" nodded in agreement. "For once I agree with Clarice. This is a total nightmare."

Sasquatch squinted and said, "I don't care _what_ you two think it is. There's no time to waste; pizza's at stake here!"

"Not to mention the human race," Sean added.

"I was just about to get to that one, thank you," Sasquatch replied sardonically.

"We'll get right on it, Sasquatch," Xue said with a polite bow.

Tobias nodded and got up while Sean tinkered with the compass rose part of his morpher.

"You guys ready?" Sean said.

Tobias nodded.

"Let's check the library," Xue suggested, "I've seen something about wind beings in one of the books."

"Right," Tobias said and with that, the three teleported.

"Skyler" sighed and said, "Well, we might as well go home. No need to draw attention."

Before "Clarice" or Sasquatch could reply, the alarm went off. Sasquatch typed on his keyboard and brought up an image of Aopire attacking downtown.

"Looks like someone was planning ahead," Sasquatch said, "I'm calling off the research on your conditions. You two are in no shape to fight."

"Clarice" looked at Sasquatch in an offended manner. "It's not like we're injured, Sasquatch. Let me and Clarice take care of this. After all, this is problem was probably created to halt the research that'll change us back."

"Skyler's" eyes widened. "Or to stop us from changing back. It's obvious now that Aopire can put us in another tornado and we wouldn't change back. Not only that, but it seems that they _want_ us to destroy Aopire."

"Clarice" smiled, impressed. "I didn't know you were so deductive."

"Skyler" looked at "Clarice", a stern look on "his" face. "Well, if you'd shut your trap and pay attention, you would have noticed."

"Clarice" made a face that screamed, "Yikes!" "Sorry, Clarice."

"Skyler" sighed. "Let's just hold him off."

"Agreed," "Clarice" replied.

With a spin of the cardinal rose part of their Morphers, the two teleported to Bermuda Bay.

**BERMUDA BAY LIBRARY**

Xue scanned through a book on wind spirits. "The book says nothing about body swapping. However, it does say that whatever the wind beings do that isn't reversed before its life ends will become permenant."

Tobias raised his eyebrows and replied, "Well, this is a breakthrough. Better report this to Sasquatch."

"Yeah, but that doesn't offer a solution for our body switching problem," Sean replied.

Tobias yawned. "Well, while you two do some more research, I'm gonna go to the movie section to report. No one goes there."

Sean let out a chuckle and nodded. The library hadn't updated its selection since its founding in 2006 when the school had had it with random people checking out the school library's books.

The red ranger walked over to the movie section and activated his communicator function.

"Sasquatch, we've found out that if Aopire is destroyed before Skyler and Clarice switch back, they'll be stuck forever," Tobias reported.

"Hmmm. Speaking of Aopire, he's downtown. Skyler and Clarice are keeping him busy while you guys find a solution," Sasquatch replied.

"Right, over and out," Tobias said before noticing he had been spotted by a fifty-year-old, almost-blind female librarian.

The Spanish teen tried to look casual, leaning on a nearby video display which toppled over.

"Clean that up!" the librarian screeched, "And no cell phones in the library."

Tobias stooped down. "Yes ma'am."

The librarian nodded and left. Tobias began to gather the movies that had fallen when he picked up one movie he remembered: _It's a Boy Girl Thing_.

"That's it!" Tobias yelled, only to be shushed by the librarian.

Tobias walked back to his friends. "Hey, guys, you remember when I said I've seen this before?"

Xue and Sean exchanged a glanced and answered, "Yes?"

"Well, now, I remember!" Tobias said, "It was in a movie. I know how to get them to change back!"

"How?" Sean asked, curious.

"We have to get them to understand each other," Tobias replied.

Xue rolled her eyes. "Is that all?" she asked sarcastically.

Tobias exhaled. "There's not much time. Aopire is downtown and Skyler and Clarice are fighting him."

Sean and Xue exchanged a glance.

"Yeah, I know. We better get there ASAP," Tobias said.

"Well, we can't teleport here," Sean replied, "Too many people."

"So, on foot we go," Xue said.

And with that the three ran out of the building.

"No running!" the librarian yelled after them.

**DOWNTOWN BERMUDA BAY**

Aopire used his wind powers to flip over an entire row of cars, his shoulders moving up and down from a silent chuckle.

"Hey, Aopire!" "Clarice" said as "she" and "Skyler" ran up behind.

The wind being turned to receive two kicks to the chest. Aopire skidded back and clutched his chest. The Vampiric Beast pointed at them, then balled up his fist and threw his hand to the side as if he was throwed something away.

"Skyler" cocked "his" head to the side. "What was that?"

"Allow me to translate," "Clarice" replied.

"She" mimicked the Vampiric Beast's motions and put it to words: "You two will pay for that! I will destroy you and your worthless friends! Or something like that."

"That was pretty good, Skyler," "Skyler" told "her".

"Thanks," "Clarice" replied, "Now let's kick his butt!"

The two charged the monster, who blew them back with a power gale. "Skyler" and "Clarice" flipped and faceplanted. Aopire walked towards them, a silent chuckle shaking his shoulders.

"This is it," "Skyler" said as the two struggled to get up. "The end of us."

"Clarice, I'm sorry if I've annoyed you with my jokes. It's how I cope with my stress," "Clarice" said.

"Skyler," "Skyler" replied.

"And the thing at the table today, I guess I was so fixed on beating the Elementals, I ignored everyone else's suggestions," "Clarice" continued.

"If there's anyone who needs to apologize, it's me," "Skyler" said. "Since you're one of the oldest and I'm the youngest, I expected for you to be more mature. Now I know you can't act mature for the life of you."

"Hey!" "Clarice" said, offended.

"But you do make mature decisions ocassionally and you are a valuable asset to the team," "Skyler" finished.

"Thanks, Clarice," "Clarice" said.

Suddenly, a yellow light shone around the two, momentarily blinding Aopire.

"What's happening? "Skyler" asked.

Then, to the shock of the rangers and Bloodwing, Aopire said in a quiet voice, "No! This is impossible!"

As quickly as the light came, it receeded, the two teens getting on their feet. Skyler lifted his hand to his face and looked at Clarice, who looked back at him.

"Ha ha! We did it! We're back to normal!" Skyler exclaimed, picking Clarice up for a hug.

"Yeah," Clarice replied, "Now, could you please put me down?"

"Oh, sorry," Skyler said as he turned scarlet, "Got a little carried away."

"You will die!" Aopire screamed, though it probably wouldn't qualify as a scream. Whispered hoarsely was a better way to put it.

Out of nowhere, a bolt of red energy hit Aopire square in the chest, causing him to collapse. Tobias, Sean, and Xue ran up, donned in their ranger armor.

"Did we miss it?" Tobias asked.

"Miss what?" Skyler asked.

"The turning back to normal?"

"Oh, big time."

"Alright. Suit up, you two."

Skyler and Clarice exchanged a nod. "Mythic Beast, Awaken!"

_Skyler is flying in a green sky. Suddenly, a giant eagle flies up. It is a Tolroc. Skyler gets on the Tolroc's back, and the Tolroc flares its massive wings. The wings meld with Skyler's arms, the talons meld with his legs, and the Tolroc's body becomes Skyler's ranger suit. The Tolroc's head forms around Skyler's head, making the helmet. Skyler lands on the ground and strikes a pose._

_Clarice is in a desert. Suddenly, a snake with human arms slithers up. It is a Naga. Clarice is dragged under the sand and after a few seconds pass, comes back up in her ranger suit. The Naga pops out of the sand and falls on Clarice, but only the head hits her. The head becomes her helmet and she strikes a pose._

Skyler drew his staff and Clarice her sickles. The other three rangers drew their personal weapons as well and the five charged. Aopire charged as well. Tobias's lance caught fire, and the red ranger slashed the wind being across the chest. Sparks erupted from Aopire's chest.

"All fired up?" Xue asked. "Here, let me cool you off!"

A ball of cobalt blue energy formed at the end of her shield and the white ranger flung it at the monster, causing it to freeze. Skyler hit the Vampiric Beast in the head with his staff really hard while Sean whipped his whip around Aopire's ankle and pulled his feet from under him, the ice encasing him shattering.

"Time to end this!" Clarice said, her suit beginning to glow yellow.

_Clarice and the monster are in a cave. Clarice strikes both sides of the cave, causing a forceful soundwave to knock the monster further into the cave. "Tunnel Pummel!" Clarice yells. Clarice strikes the sides of the cave again, but this time with more force. Suddenly, two stone pillars come together and the monster is crushed and reduced to ash._

"Here's ash in your eyes, Bloodwing!" Clarice asked.

**BLOODWING'S CASTLE**

Bloodwing roared in anger, grabbed Inferpire by throat, and flung him across the room. Lillith began to type in the command to release a steam pellet, but before she could press enter, Bloodwing knocked her out of the way.

"If you want it done right, do it yourself," Bloodwing said to himself.

He clicked enter and hastily returned to his throne.

**DOWNTOWN BERMUDA BAY**

A giant Aopire loomed over the rangers. The five drew their daggers and played their melodies to summon their Zords.

In unison, the five said, "Five as one! Mythic Beasts, Combine!"

_The Yeti Zord's arms swivel behind its back as its head travels down to the pelvis, its chest opens and its feet become more humanoid. The Serpent and Naga Zords attach to the left and right sides respectively and hands form from the mouths. The Dragon Zord's tail retracts, its wing fold on its back, its head folds onto the chest. The Tolroc Zord's talons attach to the underbelly and its wings stiffen to make shoulder pads. The dragon then goes into the chest part and the Tolroc Zord on top of it. The Tolroc's head jerks back to where the head is supposed to be and a face appears in the wide open beak._

_"Mythic Megazord!" the rangers yell, "Believe!"_

Aopire created a tornado around the Megazord, sending it high into the sky. The giant robot crashed to Earth, causing sparks to fly into the cockpit.

"We've got to pull it together!" Tobias said.

Sean checked his screen. "The fire, water, and ice levels are too low for the finisher."

Xue looked at him. "What about the wind and earth energy levels?"

"Good to go."

Tobias looked at the two. "Can you two handle a finisher?"

Skyler and Clarice exchanged a glance and drew their daggers.

"Activate dual element finisher!" the two yelled.

They then pressed their daggers to their lips.

_The Naga hand of the Megazord recedes into the Naga's head and the Tolroc's and Naga's eyes flashed. Skyler and Clarice yell, "Dust Storm Cannon!" The Megazord levels the cannon at the monster._

_"Fire!" the two yelled in unison._

_A spiral of earth and wind shot out of the cannon and destroyed the monster, reducing it to ash._

"Mythic Megazord!" the rangers shouted.

**BLOODWING'S CASTLE**

Bloodwing pounded his fist on his throne.

"Curses!" The Vampire Lord stood. "Koibat!"

Lillith waved the koi fish/vampire hybird over to Bloodwing.

"I thought you said this would work!" the leader said.

Koibat waddled over to his "leader" and replied," I-I-I-I th-thought it might work?"

"Be warned Koibat, if this plan fails, I will revoke your status as Vampiric Beast. Understood?"

Koibat gulped. "Y-y-yes master."

* * *

And that's this chapter! Trivia: Xue is the oldest ranger at the age of eighteen. Tied for second are Tobias and Skyler at seventeen. Sean is next at sixteen and Clarice is last at fifteen.


	11. Five Vs Five: Third Time's A Love Charm

**Power Rangers: Beasts of Myth**

**Five Versus Five: Third Time's A Love Charm**

**BERMUDA BAY BEACH**

"Go long!" Tobias yelled, his feet sinking into the white sand as he ran back, football in hand.

Skyler grinned at his buddy and ran arms, outstretched. As if on cue, Tobias hurled the pigskin, the ball going into a perfect spiral. Skyler ran across the lukewarm sand, arms outstretched. However, the football went nowhere near Skyler. Tobias gritted his teeth as the ball hit Sean, who was on duty as a lifeguard, in the back of the head.

"Ow!" the Irish boy yelled.

Some passing girls laughed.

"Sorry, Sean!" Tobias called out with a sheepish smile, then added to himself, "Yeesh."

Skyler snickered into his hand. Clarice, who was sunbathing, looked at Skyler and shook her head. Xue looked over from her position on the volleyball court and shook her head as well.

"Why do you guys insist on playing catch near me?" Sean asked, not looking at the two.

"Because Xue is playing volleyball and Clarice insists we _don't_ play near her," Skyler replied.

The green ranger waved to Clarice, who waved back with a forced smile.

"I sense that she still doesn't like you," Tobias told him.

"I know. You spend time in a person you hate's body and make nice, but then they turn around and hate you again," Skyler replied.

There was a pause.

"Do you still hate her?" Tobias inquired.

"Hey, Tobias, here's your football," Sean said before Skyler could respond.

The Irish boy tossed the ball to the Spaniard, who caught it and nodded. Skyler shot Sean an angry look, but he had already returned his attention back to the waves.

"You were saying?" Tobias prompted.

"I try not to be as annoying. But, knowing her, who knows what I've done to set her off," Skyler expounded.

Tobias shrugged. "At least we'll never have any fights."

"I heard that!" Skyler replied happily, offering his buddy a fist pound.

Tobias replied by putting his fist to Skyler's. Suddenly, Sean blew his whistle and grabbed his lifeguard board as he ran to the water. Xue stopped in mid-serve and ran over to Sean's lifeguard station. Clarice got up from her chair and walked over as well.

"What's going on?" Xue asked, eyes on the waves.

"A girl went out too far," Clarice replied, looking out to the ocean.

Sean ditched his lifeguard board and drove underwater. Using his elemental gifts, the blue ranger rocketed through the water towards the drowning girl, breathing the water around him like it was air. The Irish boy quickly brought the young woman to the surface and began his superfast swim to the shore.

"Here he comes!" Clarice said.

At this point, a crowd had gathered to watch as the lifeguard brought the girl onto the sand.

"Give him room!" Tobias roared at the crowd.

Clarice used her elemental powers to shift the sand and disperse the crowd. Sean laid the girl on the ground and put his ear onto her chest.

"Her breathing is shallow and her heartbeat is faint," Sean reported, "I'm going to have to give her mouth-to-mouth."

Clarice made a face that said, "Excuse me?" and told her boyfriend, "No, you're not."

Sean stared at her, hysterical. "But I'm a lifeguard. It's my _job_."

Skyler sighed and said, "I'll do it. I got my CPR certification two years ago."

Clarice smiled at the Portugeuse teen, a geniune one, and said, "Thanks."

Without hestitation, Skyler put his ear to the girl's chest. He pinched her nose and blew air into her lungs, her diaphragm expanding underneath her brazen skin. The green ranger then brought his hands together and pressed on her chest three times. He was rewarded with a coughing fit from the girl, her stunning blue eyes fluttering open. She propped herself up and looked at Skyler.

"You saved me," she said thoughtfully, "Thank you."

"Get her a towel!" Tobias yelled to the crowd as Skyler continued to stare at her, dumbstruck.

Without any hesitation, a man from the crowd gave his towel to the girl, who draped it around her shoulders. She flipped her clumped-together hair.

"I'm Skyler," Skyler finally said.

The girl smiled at him. "Carmilla, nice to meet you, Skyler."

Skyler smiled and let out a nervous. "So... you have a boyfriend?"

Clarice bit her lip, but a weird voice in the back of her head said, "Skyler may be a jerk sometimes, but he deserves someone nice."

With that, Clarice shrugged and went back to sunbathing. Sean looked at the two and smiled.

Suddenly, that same strange voice came to the Irish boy. "Skyler deserves this. He hasn't had a girlfriend in a long time."

Sean smirked at the two and climbed back into his lifeguard chair. Xue walked away with the same voice whispering together the same message. Tobias, however, heard no voice in his head. Despite this, the Spaniard got a gut feeling not to trust this girl. Tobias packed up his things and began to leave.

"Hey, Tobias, where you going?" Clarice asked the red ranger, curious why he was so eager to leave.

"Ella es malo. ¡Muy malo!" Tobias replied, determination in his voice, "I'm going to get to the bottom of this, or my name isn't Tobias Carlitos Manuel Guillermo Smithers!"

Clarice looked at Tobias with eyes wide and said, "Okay?"

With that, the red ranger stormed off.

**CAVE OPS**

Tobias typed feverishly on the computer.

"There's something about that girl that I don't like," Tobias said to himself.

Sasquatch paced behind him.

"I agree," the ape replied, "Something about her seems a little too... perfect."

"Right," Tobias said, not taking his eyes off the screen. "What I'm surprised by is that Xue, Clarice and Sean aren't suspicious."

The ranger's mentor shrugged and said, "She seems normal. Nope! I've decided! We are not going to pursue this anymore."

Tobias looked at Sasquatch, bewildered. "What do you mean, 'not going to pursue this anymore'? I'll pursue this or I am not the red ranger!"

Sasquatch shrugged again and said, "Fine. I'm going to the beach to get some sun. See you later."

As he turned to go, a book dropped out of Sasquatch's robe and opened to a page, but the bigfoot didn't seem to notice. Tobias looked at it and went to pick it up.

"Hey, Sasquatch! You forgot your book!" he called.

But the hairy creature ignored him. Tobias looked left, then looked right. Cautiously, the red ranger picked up the book, which was on a page that reads:

_When five versus five begins,_

_Five mysteries will shortly end._

_Earth shall fall to fire,_

_And wind shall be ceased by earthen wall._

_A siren's song, a poet's lyre_

_Shall break the curse and water shall fall_

_To one whose wings are in the wind_

_Shall do this deed with his own hand_

_With remorse, remorse, and _

_Remorse; revenge is a dish best served cold_

_But water shall surely break the mold_

_When fire falls, the beasts will have won_

_Armor of great power to don._

Tobias read the poem over and over.

"I know what to do," the red ranger said solemnly to himself. "And Skyler's not going to like it."

With that, Tobias took the compass rose part of his morpher and spun it.

**DARK ALLEY**

Carmilla walked down the alley, all alone. She looked scared, but it was only a facade. Suddenly, IcePhoenox came out of his hiding place.

"Well, hello there," the Vampiric Beast said ominously.

Carmilla turned, an angry look on her face. Shockingly, the young woman transformed into Vampiren. The siren-vampire walked up to her fellow Elemental.

"Why do you come to interfere with my plans?" she asked, shoving him against the wall.

"I-I'm not here to interfere," IcePhoenox replied, "Vampiren, I have... erm, feelings for you."

Vampiren softened her grip and said, "IcePhoenox... I have feelings for you, too."

Suddenly, Vampiren saw Skyler walking down the alley.

"But now isn't the time," she said, transforming hastily into Carmilla.

She kissed him on his beak. "Now go, while the green ranger is still in the dark."

IcePhoenox nodded solemnly, and disappeared.

"Carmilla!" Skyler yelled, running over to his now girlfriend.

"Skyler!" the girl said, running over to him.

The two embraced and shared a kiss.

"Why are you in the alley?" Skyler asked.

Carmilla's eyes turned a dark brown and she said, "Wouldn't you rather walk me home?"

Skyler's eyes became wide and then his eyelids drooped, making him look as if under a spell.

"Yeah," the green ranger said, "I'd like that."

"I knew you would," Carmilla replied a bit ominously.

Skyler paid it no mind. He wrapped his arm around her waist and the two walked home.

**GREECE**

Tobias looked at the lyre inside the glass.

"There it is," the red ranger said to himself, "The Lyre of Orpheus."

The ancient instrument was gold and the strings looked sturdy for an ancient instrument.

"Now the only problem is how to get it," Tobias said to himself.

"Oh, you're not getting this," the guard beside the lyre said as he shook his head vigorously.

Tobias looked at the guard. "I'll bring it right back."

The guard looked at the Spaniard, looked at the lyre, and then looked back in Tobias.

"I must be crazy," the Greek said, "But I believe you."

He lifted the glass, took the lyre and gave it to the red ranger.

Tobias smiled. "Thanks, uh..."

The teen squinted at the guard's name tag, but couldn't make it out.

"Looks like Greek to me," Tobias said to himself.

With that, Tobias took the compass rose part of his morpher and spun it. The guard replaced the class.

"Take care of my ancestor's lyre," the guard said, "It's better off with you, Red Ranger."

**BERMUDA BAY**

"You did _what?_" Sasquatch asked.

"I borrowed the Lyre of Orpheus," Tobias said.

He plucked two of the strings, making a beautiful sound. Sasquatch suddenly relaxed and looked at Tobias.

"She really is a problem, isn't she?" Sasquatch said a bit sadly.

"She's what making everything go all weird," Tobias replied, "Skyler has never fell in love with a girl that fast. And the fact that Sean, Xue, and Clarice refuse to investigate is confirmation."

Suddenly, Sasquatch clutched his head and yelled in pain.

"¿Tienes dolor de cabeza?" Tobias asked.

Sasquatch gritted his teeth. "What?"

"Sorry. Do you have a headache?"

Sasquatch let out an "Ah" and said, "Yeah."

Tobias grabbed the Lyre of Orpheus and strummed it several times. Slowly, but surely, Sasquatch's pain let up and the bigfoot rubbed his head.

"She was trying to regain control," Sasquatch informed the red ranger. "And she's not a girl named Carmilla. It's Vampiren."

Tobias's jaw dropped and said, "My best friend is on a date with a Vampiric Beast? Ese es malo."

Sasquatch looked at Tobias, confused.

"I have no idea why I'm talking in Spanish," Tobias explained, "Anyway, I was saying that this is bad."

Sasquatch nodded. "Free the others from this illogical thinking. Tell Sean, Clarice and Xue to return here. Skyler must slay Vampiren. You are to assist him."

Tobias nodded and teleported to Bermuda Bay.

**BERMUDA BAY, WEST TIDE RESTAURANT**

Clarice and Sean looked at each other lovingly.

"Isn't great that we can be on this date and Skyler not interupt us?" Clarice asked.

Sean thought, but before he could respond, Tobias walked over.

"Tobias, what are you doing here?" Clarice asked, a bit miffed.

"This," the red ranger answered.

He strummed the lyre and the two blinked.

"Okay, what just happened?" Sean asked.

Tobias set the lyre down and said, "Clarice, you have to promise not to laugh."

Clarice held up two fingers and put them together. "Scout's honor."

Tobias looked at the yellow ranger strangely.

"She was in Boy Scouts," Sean said in a hushed tone.

Clarice turned red and punched Sean in the shoulder.

"My neighborhood didn't have a Girl Scout troop and you know it!" she hissed.

"The nearest Girl Scout troop was an hour away," Sean added.

Tobias smirked and let out a chuckle.

"You were saying?" Clarice said, her cheeks still a little pink.

The red ranger cleared his throat to get rid of the chuckles.

"Skyler is on a date with Vampiren," Tobias said.

Clarice and Sean exchanged a glance.

"Why would I laugh at that?" Clarice asked.

Tobias shrugged and said, "I dunno."

"We've got to go help him," Sean said.

Tobias shook his head. "No, you two get back to base. Everything's going crazy. I'm talking in Spanish for no reason, for Pete's sake!"

The two nodded and teleported out. Tobias put a few bills on the table and left.

**BERMUDA BAY**

Xue was relaxing when Tobias showed.

"Hi, Toby!" the Chinese girl said, running up to him.

Before the red ranger could do anything, Xue kissed him. Tobias stopped, stunned.

"Whoa," the Spaniard said.

Xue bit her lip and dragged the tip of her right footed Converse across the ground.

"So... was it okay?" she asked timidly.

Tobias turned as red as his shirt. "Erm... yeah."

Xue smiled.

"But that's beside the point," Tobias replied.

He quickly brought out the Lyre of Orpheus and strummed it.

Xue blinked twice. Suddenly, she turned bright red. "Tobias, I'm so sorry! I have no idea what came over..."

Before she could finish, Tobias kissed her. When they broke away, Tobias smiled at her.

"I like you, Xue, regardless of any spell," the red ranger told her softly, "Go back to Cave Ops. I have to go help Skyler."

Xue nodded, cleared her throat and teleported. The red ranger smirked to himself and left.

**BERMUDA BAY**

Carmilla looked at her "boyfriend" lovingly. "You know, I've been waiting for someone like you, Skyler."

Skyler, still dazed, asked, "Really?"

Carmilla opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say anything, Tobias ran up.

"Skyler!" Tobias yelled, readying the lyre.

Carmilla's eyes grew wide and she said, "Skyler, I think your friend loves me."

Skyler looked at her with a lovesick look. "Well, who wouldn't love you? You're pretty, and... and nice... and pretty. So, so pretty."

Carmilla looked at the green ranger, a bit weirded out. _Okay, _she thought to herself, _Maybe the seduction went a little _too _well._

"Maybe I'll go out with him instead of you," she mused with an evil smile, but Skyler only saw a smile.

Just as Tobias was about to strum, an enraged Skyler ran up and tackled him the ground, knocking the lyre out of his hand.

"Who are you to miss with my love life?" Skyler shouted angrily as Tobias got up, throwing a punch at the red ranger's face.

Tobias dodged and said, "I'm not messing with your love life. _You're under a spell!_"

Skyler threw another punch, but Tobias dodged again.

"Yeah," Skyler said, panting, "I'm under a spell. Love's spell! Carmilla is the best thing that ever happened to me and you know it!"

Skyler went for a leg sweep which Tobias jumped over.

"Carmilla is not even human! She's a Vampiric Beast!" Tobias shouted.

"Lies!" Skyler roared.

Tobias stepped back and heard the Lyre of Orpheus strum. Skyler blinked his eyes twice and calmed down.

"Sorry, buddy," Skyler said.

Tobias turned around and picked up the lyre. "It's not a problem."

Carmilla clapped slowly. "Well, well, Red Ranger, I'm impressed."

The girl let down her disguise, becoming Vampiren.

"So, it was you all along," Skyler said.

Vampiren nodded. "I can still be your girlfriend, Green Ranger. Become a Vampiric Beast. Join us."

Tobias strummed the lyre again, causing Vampiren to spark and Skyler to smirk.

"Ready?" Tobias asked.

The green ranger smiled. "You know it!"

"Mythic Beasts, Awaken!" the two said in unison.

_Tobias is in a volcano. Suddenly, a Dragon flies up and forms a ball of fire around Tobias. His ranger suit is burned onto him. The Dragon's takes his head, which becomes a helmet, and presents it to Tobias. He puts the helmet, then breaks out of the fire and strikes a pose._

_Skyler is flying in a green sky. Suddenly, a giant eagle flies up. It is a Tolroc. Skyler gets on the Tolroc's back, and the Tolroc flares its massive wings. The wings meld with Skyler's arms, the talons meld with his legs, and the Tolroc's body becomes Skyler's ranger suit. The Tolroc's head forms around Skyler's head, making the helmet. Skyler lands on the ground and strikes a pose._

"Lord of Fire, Red Dragon!" Tobias yelled.

"Lord of the Sky, Green Tolroc!" Skyler yelled.

Vampiren growled and charged. The two rangers drew their weapons and charged as well. Skyler jabbed Vampiren's abdomen, causing her to clutch her stomach. Then, Tobias moved in close and swung his lance across Vampiren's chest. Sparks flew from the Vampiric Beast's chest and she stumbled back. Skyler charged again, bringing his staff around. Vampiren blocked two of the green ranger's strikes at her sides, but a devastating blow to her jaw dropped her defenses and Skyler jabbed her again in the stomach. The two combatants fell back.

"That was for tricking me!" Skyler roared.

Tobias sat back as the two charged again. Vampiren blocked another strike, but Skyler quickly powered through and struck again and again.

"Wrap it up!" Tobias yelled.

Skyler looked down, but his suit began to glow green anyway.

_Skyler kicks the monster into the air. Then, jumps up, twirling his staff. He strikes the monster in various spots before crying out "Aerial Facesmash!" With that, Skyler brings the butt of the staff into the monster's face, which hurtles the monster into the ground. Skyler lands, and the monster is reduced to ash_

"And to be honest, I loved you," Skyler said, voice full of regret.

**BLOODWING'S CASTLE**

"NO!" IcePhoenox yelled.

The Vampiric Beast dropped to his knees, bawling his eyes out. Bloodwing, Lillith, Koibat, and Inferpire looked at him.

"_What _is his problem?" Bloodwing asked Inferpire.

"IcePhoenox has had a crush on Vampiren ever since she joined," Inferpire replied.

"So... should I activate the steam pellets?" Lillith asked, fingers on her keyboard.

Bloodwing stroked his chin and replied, "No. He won't want to fight if he sees his love destroyed again."

Koibat nodded. "Th-th-then let's f-f-f-figure out o-our n-next p-p-p-p-plan." The koi fish vampire then waddled off.

**CAVE OPS**

Sasquatch scanned over Skyler with what looked like a metal detecting wand. "The last traces of Vampiren's song is gone, thanks to the Lyre of Orpheus."

The rangers laughed in relief and Skyler let out a victorious "Yes!"

"You guys should be back to normal now," Sasquatch said.

"Well, normal for us," Skyler said.

Everyone shared a laugh. Sean, Skyler, and Clarice started up a conversation with Sasquatch about their experiences while under Vampiren's influence while Xue and Tobias snuck onto the beach.

"Listen, Tobias. About that kiss... I'm sorry. I didn't..."

Suddenly, Tobias pressed his lips against hers and the two began kissing. Inside, Sasquatch and the other rangers watched via camera feed as the two kiss.

"Human affection never ceases to amaze me," Sasquatch said.

Clarice "aw"ed and Sean said, "It's about time."

Skyler nodded and said, "Well, you two have each other and Tobias has Xue. I hope that, somewhere, there's someone for me."

Sean smirked sadly and said, "You'll just have to keep looking."

Skyler smirked and looked at his friend. "Kudos, buddy." He looked at the screen. "And kudos to you, too, Tobias."

Sasquatch made a face that said, "Ick" and said, "Okay, enough of this lovey-dovey stuff, where's my pizza?"

* * *

Trivia: Vampiren's human form's name, Carmilla, is the name of a famous vampire.


	12. Five Versus Five: Negative Four Degrees

**Power Rangers: Beasts of Myth**

**Five Versus Five: Negative Four Degrees**

**BLOODWING'S CASTLE**

"Master, I must apologize for..." IcePhoenox began.

Bloodwing raised his hand for the Vampiric Beast.

"I know you lost a comrade you were rather fond of," the vampire said, "And I'm pretty sure you want revenge."

IcePhoenox bowed. "Yes, master, the Green Ranger."

Bloodwing nodded in satisfication. "See to it."

IcePhoenox chuckled and said to himself, "Now for Operation Christmas-in-July."

**SKYLER BORNFLY'S RESIDENCE**

"Skyler, obter aqui!" a fat, balding man on the couch yelled.

The green ranger ran into the room. "Sim, tio?"

"Você pode ir comprar um pouco de leite?" Skyler's uncle asked.

Skyler rolled his eyes. "I thought we had milk."

"O quê?" the Portuguese man asked.

"Desculpe. Pensei que tínhamos leite," Skyler replied.

Skyler's uncle shook his head. "Bebi o último dele."

Skyler sighed and shook his head. "Eu vou. Qualquer outra coisa?"

"Não," the Portuguese man replied.

Skyler nodded and walked out of the screen door that squeaked to a shut. Ever since his older brother was shipped to Iraq, his uncle has been taking care of him. However, it felt like it was the other way around. And although his uncle was easily a part of the American upper class, he insisted in living in a shoddy, gray house with the paint peeling.

"Tio, you are so lazy," Skyler said loudly.

He didn't worry that his uncle might hear; he only understood Portuguese anyway. Before Skyler could step off the porch, a snowflake dropped on the ground, followed hastily by another. Skyler ran onto the underwatered lawn and found several piles of snow around.

"This is strange. We never get snow in Bermuda Bay," the green ranger said with a thoughtful frown.

Without a second thought, Skyler teleported to Cave Ops.

**CAVE OPS**

Sasquatch paced as the computer scan the snow sample Skyler had collected.

"I'm thinking IcePhoenox has something to do with this," Skyler told Sasquatch.

Sasquatch looked at the computer screen. "Looks like normal snow."

Skyler gaped. "But we never have gotten snow before."

Sasquatch scratched his chin. Skyler looked at the bigfoot with a smirk.

"Are you sure nothing is wrong with this snow?" Skyler asked, pulling out a small Pizza Hut box from behind him.

Sasquatch looked at the box and asked, "What's that?"

"A p'zone," Skyler said.

Sasquatch cocked his head to the side in curiousity. "What's a p'zone?"

"It's like pizza, but the cheese, sauce, and pepperoni are on the inside," Skyler explained.

Skyler gave the ape the food, which he devoured hungrily. "I thought you'd like something since there are two more Elementals to take care of."

Skyler looked at the ground, then looked up again. "Are you sure?"

Sasquatch stopped in mid-chew. "Dif few get a goo ook a the cowds?" A few crumbs sprayed out of his mouth.

"Did I do what?" Skyler asked.

The mentor held up a hairy finger and swallowed. "Did you get a good look at the clouds?"

Skyler nodded.

"Any wispy looking clouds?" Sasquatch asked.

Skyler shook his head.

"Well, that is strange," Sasquatch said.

Suddenly, Sean walked in.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" the Irish boy asked.

"There's snow everywhere!" Skyler said.

Sean smiled. "I know. That was Xue's doing."

Skyler's eyes got wide. "Xue made it snow?"

Sean nodded happily. "It's her power."

Skyler facepalmed and laughed. "I forgot that we hadn't seen Xue's powers. I've been so worried about the Elementals, I've gotten a little paranoid."

Sean nodded. "Tobias and the girls are going to get some stuff for later. You wanna go pelt my cousin with snowballs?"

Skyler let out a laugh. "Sure."

With that, the two teleported. Sasquatch crossed his arms and walked over to his private quarters.

"No one ever asks me to go out," the bigfoot said to himself.

**CONNERS' MANSION**

Owen ducked behind a snow fort he'd made.

"Ha ha!" he said softly, "No one can get me."

Just as the redhead was getting settled, he felt some hard and cold hit him in the back. Owen turned around to see Sean and Skyler on the second floor balcony right above him.

Sean let out a chuckle. "How do you like that?"

Skyler smirked and lobbed a snowball at the sticky-fingered Irish boy, which hit him in the face, some of the snow slipping down the front of his shirt.

Owen growled as he wiped the snow off his face. "Not cool, Skyler!"

Sean laughed and high fived Skyler. The two walked into the house.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Skyler asked.

Sean chuckled. "Yeah."

The two looked around.

"So are you over Carmilla?" Sean said, bringing the topic out of the blue.

Skyler stopped, bit his lip and said, "I don't want to talk about it."

"I mean, you haven't had a girlfriend in a long time, then you got one, but she was a vampire..."

"I said, I don't want to talk about it," Skyler said, this time through gritted teeth.

Skyler walked over to the window and opened it, letting in fresh air.

"Skyler, why'd you open the window?" Sean asked.

Skyler looked at the window and then at Sean. "Sorry, I've been a little out of sorts over Carmilla. I'll go shut it."

But before he could shut it, IcePhoenox flew through the window.

"Why hello, Green Ranger," the Vampiric Beast said evilly.

Sean looked at Skyler. "I know you're out of sorts, but can you pull yourself together enough for a fight?"

"That I can do," Skyler replied, his eyes wide.

The two nodded and shouted, "Mythic Beasts, Awaken!"

_Sean is underwater. Suddenly, a Sea Serpent swims up and swallows him. Out of nowhere, the Sea Serpent starts glowing and its body becomes Sean's ranger armor. Sean grabs the Sea Serpent's head and shoves it onto his head, and it becomes the helmet. He swims to the surface, jumps out of the water, lands on the sea, and strikes a pose._

_Skyler is flying in a green sky. Suddenly, a giant eagle flies up. It is a Tolroc. Skyler gets on the Tolroc's back, and the Tolroc flares its massive wings. The wings meld with Skyler's arms, the talons meld with his legs, and the Tolroc's body becomes Skyler's ranger suit. The Tolroc's head forms around Skyler's head, making the helmet. Skyler lands on the ground and strikes a pose._

"Serpent Whip!" Sean said as the weapon appeared in his hand.

"Tolroc Staff!" Skyler cried as he drew his weapon.

Sean whipped IcePhoenox across the chest, a few sparks flying out. Skyler then charged and struck the Vampiric Beast with powerful blows to his sides. IcePhoenox slid back and growled. He held his hand to his face and his eyes glowed cobalt blue. Suddenly, talons shot rapidly at the Green Ranger, causing an explosion of sparks. Skyler collapsed as he demorphed.

"Skyler!" Sean yelled.

IcePhoenox chuckled evilly. "And now you'll freeze from the inside out, Green Ranger! That'll teach you not to destroy my love!"

Sean's eyes widened under his helmet. "This is about Vampiren?"

The green ranger shuddered a little as he clutched his stomach. "I'd hate to see that baby."

Sean resisted chuckling as IcePhoenox began to shudder angrily. "You're lucky I don't kill you on the spot, Ranger."

"Yay me," Skyler muttered sarcastically.

"Enough of this," IcePhoenox said, "I'm going to plan my attack on Bermuda Bay. Have fun while you still can."

And with an evil laugh, the monster left. Sean demorphed and helped Skyler up.

"How do you feel?" Sean asked.

Skyler chattered his teeth. "C-c-cold."

Sean looked at his friend with concern. "Let's get to Sasquatch."

With that, the two teleported.

**CAVE OPS**

"Bad news," Sasquatch said, "Skyler's been injected with some kind of expanding, fast-freezing liquid."

Skyler's eyes became wide. "_What_?"

Sean looked at the green ranger, then Sasquatch. "Isn't there something we can do?"

Sasquatch thought for a moment. "Legend tells of a young yatagarasu that landed in Austrailia among an Aboriginal tribe, whose elder concentrated the energy of the sun eminating from the bird in a didgeridoo. It's supposedly in Uluru in a secret chamber."

Skyler looked at Sasquatch, a questioning look on his face. "Well that doesn't sound like a reject Sunny D commerical."

Sean looked at Skyler. "Now's not the time for jokes. I'll go get the didgeridoo. Skyler, stay put."

"Did I also mention the tribe considers the instrument sacred and will not part with it and that Skyler has to play it?" Sasquatch asked.

Sean looked at Sasquatch, miffed. "That would have been nice to know beforehand to save time!"

Sasquatch shrugged. "Sorry."

With that, the two teleported.

**ULURU**

Skyler hung limply from Sean's shoulder as the Irish boy drug the Portuguese teen across the rugged terrain.

"You couldn't help me even a little bit?" Sean asked.

Skyler let out a groan of pain. "Sorry, but I'm _freezing from the inside out here_!"

Sean leaned Skyler on the giant rock and sat down. "So, anything on your mind?"

Skyler tried to stand, but found his knees unable to bend. The green ranger growled in frustration.

"Why is it me?" he managed, reaching down to try to force his leg to bend.

Sean looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Skyler tried many times to make his knees work, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't do it.

"Well, Vampiren targeted me last time, and now, IcePhoenox," Skyler replied.

Sean let out a sigh. "Do you want to talk about Carmilla?"

Skyler stopped trying to bend his legs and looked at the blue ranger. "She was the only girl I ever loved with all my heart."

Skyler averted hs gaze from Sean. "Do you know what it's like to have dated dozens of girls and not find anyone?"

Sean bit his lip.

Skyler sighed and continued, "To love for real, and it's because of a vampire's spell?" He let out a bitter chuckle. "That's rich."

Sean put his hand on Skyler's shoulder and replied, "Skyler, I know someone out there is waiting for you."

Skyler smiled and said, "Yeah, and hopefully she'll be at the grocery store. My uncle drank all the milk again."

Sean laughed and said, "Ready to find the door?"

But before Skyler could reply, the two fell backwards into a secret door, revealing a rather large civilization of Aboriginees.

"Whoa," Sean said to himself.

"So, this is it," Skyler said as he picked up a nearby didgeridoo and pressed it to his mouth, creating a loud warbling note.

Suddenly, all the members of the tribe started to gather around the two, chattering in their native tongue.

"Skyler, I think we've got a problem," Sean said, nudging the green ranger.

Then, the Irish boy noticed they were smiling. Some of them had brought didgeridoos and drums and began to play. Soon enough, the Aborigines began to sing in their strange language and clap in time to the rhythm. A few began to dance as an important-looking man in a red cape-like garment and a staff in his right hand. He held up his hands and everyone ceased, even Skyler.

Sean looked at Skyler. "You never take orders."

Skyler looked back at the Irish boy.

"I... don't..." he replied breathily, "Tired."

The chieftain figure began to speak in a strange language.

"What do you think he's saying?" Sean asked.

"Like I speak Aborigines!" Skyler exclaimed.

Then, the chieftain broke his staff in half, revealing a shining red and gold didgeridoo. He then gave it to Skyler, a knowing smile on his face. Without hesitation, Skyler pressed the instrument to his mouth, its distinct sound resounding. Suddenly, Skyler noticed he could bend his legs again and the cold was vanishing. Skyler let down the instrument and gave it back to the chieftain.

"I know you can't understand me, but thank you," he said, a smile on his face.

With that, he stood up and moved his legs. Sean stood up, too, smiling as well.

"We did it!" Sean said.

"Yeah!" Skyler replied, and the two exchanged high fives.

With that, the two teleported back to Bermuda Bay.

**BERMUDA BAY**

_Now is the best time to strike_, IcePhoenox thought to himself. _There are only three rangers left and I can easily handle that._

IcePhoenox created a large ball of ice and began to drop it on a car.

"Snowball, fire!" a voice shouted.

IcePhoenox turned to see Skyler and Sean in their ranger uniforms. Sean threw three snowballs into the air, which Skyler then hit with his staff, causing them to fly at IcePhoenox. The Elemental caught the first, but the second walloped him in the face, leaving his defenses open for the thrid to hit him in the chest. Taking this opportunity, Skyler swept the monster's feet from under him, following closely by three strikes from Sean's whip. IcePhoenox got up.

"For Vampiren!" he yelled as he charged.

Sean looked at Skyler, whose muscles had relaxed. Suddenly, Sean's suit radiated a blue-green aura.

_This is for you, Skyler! _he thought to himself.

_Sean and the monster are on open sea with no land in sight. Suddenly, a tolroc descends from the heavens and creates a waving-making wind. Sean surfs on this wave, twirling his whip. "Tsunami Tolroc Torrent!" Sean yells as the monster is shattered in half and reduced to ash._

"Whoa, that was intense!" Sean said, as an explosion went off behind him.

"I'll say!" Skyler said, "You used wind power and well as your own element. This is interesting!"

"That was cool," Tobias said as he ran up, morphed and ready. The girls weren't too far behind him, also morphed, and Xue was carrying a bag.

"We arrived and saw that new finisher!" Clarice said, as she hugged Sean.

"Yeah, that's pretty cool!" Xue agreed.

"Alright, alright, let's go back to Cave Ops," Tobias said to the group and with that, they teleported away.

**BLOODWING'S CASTLE**

"Lillith, I want you to do something for me," Bloodwing said.

Lillith shuffled over. "Yes?"

"Find me a blood lotus, and bring it back here,"

Lillith bowed. "At once."

The female vampire shuffled out of the room and shortly returned with a rather large, blood-red lotus flower.

Inferpire looked at it in interest. "What does this do?"

Bloodwing chuckled to himself. "It increases your power tenfold. Unfortunately, it'll take a while as you soak in its juices, and if we fire off a steam pellet now, we won't have enough energy to use it."

Inferpire bowed and said, "Master, I am ready."

* * *

Trivia: The didgeridoo is played by buzzing your lips and gargling simultaneously.


	13. Five Versus Five: New Power To Don

**Power Rangers: Beasts of Myth**

**Five Versus Five: New Power to Don**

**BERMUDA BAY PLAZA**

Tobias smirked underneath his helmet as he slashed a Bloodspawn in the stomach, releasing sparks. The red ranger then turned to see the grunts regroup.

"Why am I the only one having fun here?" Tobias asked himself as he rushed in again.

Suddenly, a whip wrapped around one of the Bloodspawn's waist causing it to flip. Tobias turned again to see his teammates, fully morphed, run up.

"Sorry we're late," Sean apologized, then turned his gaze to Skyler, "Skyler demanded we stop and get an iced coffee."

The green ranger shrugged with a chuckle. "It was totally worth it to see you guys facepalm!"

Tobias laughed and shook his head. "Why did you listen to him? And why didn't you just teleport here?"

Skyler laughed as Sean, Clarice, and Xue facepalmed for the second time of the day. With that aside, the five faced the Bloodspawn.

"How long has it been since we've fought Bloodspawn?" Sean asked Clarice, unraveling his whip.

The yellow ranger shrugged, drawing her sickles. "I dunno. Weeks."

Xue drew her shield, holding it in front of her. Likewise, Skyler drew his staff, but, being more lax than Xue, rested it on his shoulders casually.

Skyler let out a loud groan, followed by a sharp inhale. "A meatball marinara sub says I'll take out the most Bloodspawn."

Tobias laughed, the point of his lance touching the ground. "I'll take that challenge."

Sean let out an "Ooh!" at Skyler while Clarice shook her head and said, "Boys."

"Then let's get started!" Skyler said, a cocky smile underneath his helmet. The green ranger threw his Tolroc Staff into the air and leapt into the air.

"Hey, I thought we were going on my mark!" Tobias yelled playfully.

"Your mark's too slow!" Skyler yelled back, whacking a Bloodspawn in the head with his staff.

Tobias shook his head as he let out a chuckle and rushed into the fray.

Clarice shook her head and said, "When will those two ever learn?" The yellow ranger then rushed in with her sickles, quickly followed by Xue and Sean.

Skyler flipped over two Bloodspawn and struck at each's side, causing them to collapse. Without turning around, the green ranger jabbed another footsoldier in the stomach, twirled his staff to disorient the surrounding Bloodspawn, and smashed his staff into the ground before tripping six surrounding mooks.

"That's nine, Tobias!" the green ranger shouted as he leapt to his right.

Tobias swung his lance across three Bloodspawns' chests, causing them to spark and collapse. The red ranger then thrusted his lance at another grunt, sending it flying into two other Bloodspawn, knocking them over. Invoking the power of the dragon, the red ranger made a vortex of flames around his lance and shot it off at nine Bloodspawn, causing an explosion.

"Ahead by three!" the red ranger informed his competitor.

Sean whipped around his whip, causing the space between him and the Bloodspawn to grow. Suddenly, Skyler and Tobias swooped in, striking away with their weapons.

"What are you guys doing?" Sean asked, drawing his Serpent Dagger and playing a long note, causing the Bloodspawn in front of him to spark and spasm before falling over.

"C'mon, it's just some friendly competition," Skyler said, striking down a Bloodspawn, creating a domino effect. "That's... one, two, three, four, five, six, seven. I'm up by four!"

"No, you're down by two," Tobias said, pointing to six Bloodspawn lying on the ground.

Skyler sighed and rolled his eyes underneath his helmet. "So much for an easy meatball marinara sub."

"Giving up?" Tobias asked, using his lance to prop himself up.

A Bloodspawn tried to sneak up on him, but the red ranger clotheslined the mook, causing it to flip and faceplant.

"And now you're down three," the red ranger added.

The green ranger shook his head. "You win. I give up."

Tobias held out his hand. "Shake on it. I know how you like to resume the challenge after you know you're going to win."

Skyler nodded and shook his best bud's hand. "Agreed."

Content, Tobias nodded.

"Unh, guys?" Xue asked, voice strained.

The guys turned to see Xue and Clarice hacking away at the grunts, but soon noticed that another battalion coming.

"Xue, Clarice, fall back!" Tobias ordered, which they obeyed straight away, "Everyone, daggers!"

With one swift motion, the five drew their daggers and played B7 chord, causing a spurt of electricity of electricity from the Bloodspawn, followed by a huge explosion.

Skyler looked at his dagger while the others sheathed theirs on their belts. "How come we didn't do that in the first place?"

"Because you wanted to rush in," Clarice replied, putting her hands on her hips.

"Which reminds me," Tobias said as the five demorphed, "You owe me a meatball marinara sub."

Skyler smiled and did a low bow. "Yes, oh fearless leader."

The five exchanged a laugh and walked over to a local sub shop, known as Mural City, a brick building with a dull red roof, the old paint peeling extensively. The inside, when contrasted with the outside, was quite nice. The new paint job was obvious; every color in the store's mural was bright. However, you couldn't smell paint, just the fresh bread that made the shop renowned in the county. The shop was void of customers, who had all run away because of the Bloodspawn attack. The clatters of pans and other utensils echoed from the kitchen as an olive-skinned man with a thick black mustache yelled something in Greek to the workers before stepping up to the cash register.

"May I take your order?" the man said, his Greek accent ringing out.

Skyler slapped a ten dollar bill on the counter and said, "One meatball marinara sub, please."

The man took the money, examined it, and put it in the cash register.

Then, the man shouted into the kitchen, "Parangelía epáno! Éna sántouits me keftédes ypovrýchio marinara kai kathistoún grígora!"

He then turned to the five teens and said, "It shouldn't be long. Take a seat." The man motioned to his empty restaurant.

Skyler smiled. "Hey, we're in no hurry."

The five chose a booth, Sean and Clarice on one side, Tobias and Xue on the other, the girls near the windows. Skyler pulled up a chair and sat with its back in front of him.

"So, is there a certain reason a Greek man runs an Italian restaurant?" Clarice asked Skyler.

Skyler shrugged. "To be fair, the Romans did copy the Greek."

Tobias looked at his best friend, surprised. "I didn't know you paid attention in World History."

Skyler laughed. "I didn't."

Xue looked at him, perplexed. "Then how'd you know that?"

The Portuguese teen pointed to a sign on the table that read "Greek: The Original Italian!"

Clarice looked at the sign, sighed and said, "It'd be you who never has time to pay attention in class, but has time to read random signs."

Suddenly, Skyler's face perked up. "Hey, do you know what today is?"

Tobias shrugged while Sean shook his head and the girls exchanged confused glances.

Skyler stood up and said softly, "Today, it has been one month since we met Sasquatch and became rangers!"

"Oh," Tobias said in realization, drawing the word out.

Sean facepalmed for the third time of the day and Clarice and Xue exchanged an "oh yeah" and a giggle.

"We've got to do something special for him," Clarice said as the cash register worker came over with a bag and set it in front of Skyler.

There was an odd moment of silence as he walked back to the counter and waited for another customer.

"Yeah, but what?" Xue asked in a whisper. "It's not like we can parade him around town. Someone would notice and yell 'Bigfoot' or something like that."

The American teens looked at the Chinese girl, confused to why she knew what a bigfoot was.

Xue looked at her friends. "What?"

"How do you know about Bigfoot?" Clarice asked.

"Well, when I'm home alone, I watch some Syfy Channel," Xue replied with a shrug.

Skyler tried to hold back a laugh, but found it harder than he thought. The green ranger ended up falling out of his chair and laughing his butt off. Tobias, Sean, and Clarice looked at Skyler, then at Xue, who responded, "What?"

**BLOODWING'S CASTLE**

Bloodwing sipped on a golden goblet filled with a blood-red liquid, not caring much about the battle that just took place.

"My lord," Lillith said, looking at her master in a concerned manner, "Are you not upset at the failure of the Bloodspawn?"

Bloodwing looked at his goblet. "No." The vampire king got up and looked at Koibat, who was in the corner fiddling with something that looked like a Mythic Morpher. "It's been enough time. Where's Inferpire?"

Suddenly, the doors to the room opened and Inferpire stomped in. His body was literally on fire, the heat permeating off his shoulders. Koibat, being an aquatic creature, gathered his Mythic Morpher device and shuffled deeper into his corner, a little bit of sweat coming off his brow.

"I've never felt better in my life!" Inferpire roared, looking at his hands that were curled into a claw-like position.

Bloodwing stood and walked over to his warrior. "I expected nothing less from the Blood Lotus's power. Now go and do not fail me." Inferpire bowed and walked out. "That was the last Blood Lotus in existence. I hope I haven't used it at the wrong time."

**CAVE OPS**

Sasquatch flipped through his book of prophecies when he flipped to a page that read:

_When five versus five begins,_

_Five mysteries will shortly end._

_Earth shall fall to fire,_

_And wind shall be ceased by earthen wall._

_A siren's song, a poet's lyre_

_Shall break the curse and water shall fall_

_To one whose wings are in the wind_

_Shall do this deed with his own hand_

_With remorse, remorse, and _

_Remorse; revenge is a dish best served cold_

_But water shall surely break the mold_

_When fire falls, the beasts will have won_

_Armor of great power to don._

The bigfoot looked up and blinked twice. "I've never seen this part before."

Just as the word left his lips, the rangers walked in laughing at something Skyler had said, but Sasquatch's words had made them forget what.

"What part?" Tobias asked, confused.

Sean looked at Skyler, who shrugged and hummed an "I dunno". Clarice shook her head at the green ranger, who didn't notice. Xue, who did, giggled softly.

Tobias read over the page, then let out a "huh". "I've read this before."

Sasquatch raised his hairy eyebrows in surprise, as did the others.

"Yeah, I read this and realized I needed the Lyre of Orpheus to free everyone from Vampiren's song," Tobias said, motioning to the Lyre, which was stood on a nearby table.

"Then, how come you didn't tell anyone?" Sasquatch asked.

The red ranger shrugged, an "I'm sorry" look on his face.

(A/N: Chekhov's Gun!)

Suddenly, the room froze around Clarice as she heard the voice from before.

"I-it was real?" the yellow ranger asked, knees quivering a little.

(A/N: Of course. I wrote it. Duh.)

Clarice calmed down. If there was one thing that annoyed her more than Skyler, it was someone saying 'duh' to her. The yellow ranger squinted her eyes, annoyed. "Do _not_ 'duh' me."

(A/N: Too late. I did. Anyway, not why I'm here.)

Clarice took a deep breath and relaxed. "So, why are you here? And why me?"

(A/N: Well, Clarey, I wanted to tell you about "Armor of Great Power to Don." And I chose you because Tobias and I would have an entirely Spanish conversation which would make the audience go "_What?_", Sean would adopt a "Holier than thou" attitude, Skyler would complain as to why he isn't cooler, and Xue would pass out.)

Clarice snerked.

(A/N: Anyway, this new power is an upgrade a la Jungle Master Mode, Super Dino Mode, et cetera, et cetera.)

Clarice looked up, confused. "Am I supposed to know what that is?"

(A/N: ...Oops. Oh well, you'll figure it out. Anyway, this is unlocked after you guys beat Inferpire.)

Clarice nodded. "So we won't be using it too soon?"

(A/N: Err, didn't say that. After all, it's not going to be easy.)

Clarice frowned in confusion. "What?"

(A/N: Well, if I just handed everything to you, there'd be no conflict and no story.)

Clarice nodded and said, "True."

(A/N: I've kept you long enough. Resume time.)

Time unfroze and three very angry rangers began to chew out Tobias.

"I can't believe you kept this from us," Xue said, a bit hurt.

"Why, Tobias, why?" Sean questioned angrily.

"Seriously? You could have told us!" Skyler said with an angry shove.

Tobias fell on the cave floor and got up off the ground. "Because I have no idea what it means!" the red ranger finally roared.

Tobias huffed and puffed, trying to get his air back while the rest of the rangers and Sasquatch remained silently. A few minutes passed.

"Sasquatch, can I see the book for a sec?" Clarice finally piped up.

The bigfoot nodded and gave the book in question to the yellow ranger.

"Hm... Well, it's definitely about us versus the Elementals, but I don't get the first part. 'Five mysteries will shortly end?' What mysteries? 'Earth will fall to fire.' Tobias finished off the Earth Elemental and I finished off the second."

"Which is why it says 'earthen wall'!" Tobias chirped in excitedly.

Sean, Skyler, and Xue stared at Clarice, who was still scanning the poem.

"So, this is all of what has happened while fighting the Elementals?"

Clarice nodded. "Vampiren is a siren. 'Siren's song... poet's lyre.'" She pointed to the Lyre of Orpheus without looking up. "'Revenge is a dish best served cold.' IcePhoenox, according to Skyler, loved Vampiren. 'Water shall surely break the mold.' Sean destroyed him. 'When fire falls, the beasts will have won/ New armor to don.' When we beat Inferpire, we'll get some kind of new power. What it might be, I don't know."

Sasquatch's face lit up. "The Armor of the Elements!"

The five rangers looked at their mentor, confused. The ape typed on the computer, pulling up a picture of a map.

"There were once five powerful beings that guarded powerful armor, the Armor of the Elements. These were an Inferti, a Siren, a Wind Being, a Minotaur, and an Ice Phoenix. It was rumored that upon their defeat, they would give their destroyers very powerful armor.

"The one that almost did it, but didn't succeed because his heart was full of darkness, was Bloodwing himself. In his anger, he transformed the five into his vampire slaves. He figured that that was the next best thing to having the Armor."

"Then our ancestors silenced him for a while," Tobias said, eyes wide in awe.

"I had no idea," Clarice said to herself in an awestruck voice.

The other three nodded in agreement, dumbstruck by wonder, Skyler gaping as Sean had a more thoughtful look and Xue wore the ghost of a smile.

"So, beating Inferpire is all we have to do?" Skyler said, his gaping mouth becoming a cocky smirk.

Sasquatch nodded and smiled. The five rangers exchanged smiles and excited chatter. Their excitedness soon turned to panic as the alarm went off and the cave rumbled.

"What's going on?" Tobias said, trying to get a grip of the situation.

Sasquatch typed feverishly on the computer, pulling up a picture of Inferpire hovering at the barrier and launching gigantic fireballs at the invisible wall.

"How are we able to feel him doing that?" Xue asked loudly as another rumble came across the cavern and everyone fell.

"The generators for the force field are embedded into Cave Ops's walls," Sasquatch replied just as loudly.

The rangers struggled to their feet.

Tobias exhaled and said, "It's time to end five versus five. Ready?"

"Ready!" the others replied.

"Mythic Beasts, Awaken!" the five cried, their armor flashing on.

**OUTSIDE THE FORCE FIELD**

Inferpire launched another fireball at the force field. "Oh, rangers. Come out and play."

Suddenly, a gigant wave crashed into Inferpire, knocking him back.

"Guess who?" Skyler teased in a singsong voice.

The green ranger flew into the Vampiric Beast's field of vision, wielding his staff. Behind him were Sean and Xue surfing on a wave of Sean's creation on top of an ice surfboard and Clarice and Tobias running on a small strip of ground.

"So, you've come to challenge me," Inferpire proclaimed, a smirk on his face.

Skyler suddenly formed a tornado around the inferti/vampire causing some of the flames from his shoulders become caught in the wind. Working quickly, Sean and Xue, working together created an icy spiral around the tornado that allowed them to climb up to the top.

The blue and white rangers exchanged a nod before the Irish boy leapt into the midst of the tornado and grabbed Inferpire by his waist, using his whip to keep his grip. Gravity drew the two into the water, Sean's suit protecting him from the shock. As the blue ranger swam away at a breakneck speeds, the Vampiric Beast surfaced to a team attack from Clarice and Tobias. But before the hit could land, Inferpire teleported away.

Skyler snapped. "Crud, we almost had him."

All of a sudden, the rangers' Mythic Morphers beeped.

"Rangers, Inferpire's downtown and he's created fire monsters that are destroying the town," Sasquatch reported, concern in his voice.

"Right," Tobias replied into his morpher.

With that, the five spun the compass rose part of the morpher and teleported downtown.

**DOWNTOWN BERMUDA BAY**

Inferpire summoned yet another fire monster, which basically was a humanoid ten-foot flame. The monster joined its four brethren in flipping cars and causing other sorts of mayhem.

Inferpire went into a fit of laughter. "I may have fail to penetrate the Beast Ranger's force field, but at least now I can flush them out with my creations! Now is the time for Bermuda Bay to end in fire!"

"Yeah, not today," a voice said as the Vampiric Beast was hit with two streams of water.

The monster turned to the rangers. Sean was using his powers to shoot water from two fire hydrants that Skyler and Clarice had broken open. Xue then used her powers to freeze Inferpire in place, and Tobias slashed the fire Elemental's chest, shattering the ice and throwing the monster back. As Inferpire began to get up, the rangers' morphers beeped again.

"Rangers, I've just discovered the reason that you can share each other's powers," Sasquatch announced.

"Well, tell us quick. Inferpire is getting back up," Tobias said, talking directly into the morpher, keeping an eye on his enemy.

"With the defeat of each of the Elementals, a little bit of their power has transferred to each of you. But there's a catch: you have to have a beast or demi-beast of that element around to use it," the bigfoot explained.

"So that's how Skyler and Clarice pulled off the Dust Storm attack from when we fought Aopire," Xue said thoughtfully.

"And how Sean used Tsunami Tolroc Torrent against IcePhoenox," Clarice added excitedly.

Tobias smirked underneath his helmet and said, "Well, as of now, I can use four elements to power up my own."

Suddenly, the red ranger became surrounded by red, blue, green, yellow, and white energy.

_Tobias is in the midst of a volcano that is capped with ice. He raises his lance to the sky and cries, "Five Element Slash!" He then puts his lance's tip into the lava, causing it to catch fire. The red ranger then runs to the edge of the volcano and began to drag his lance down the mountain. When reaching the end of the snow, the flames begin to glow white. When reaching the bottom of the volcano, the flames become surrounded by a yellow ring. Tobias then hoists his lance into the air, causing a blue and green ring to form around the yellow ring. The ranger then sliced through the monster causing a huge explosion._

With that, Inferpire collapsed and exploded, the fire monster dissipating.

**BLOODWING'S CASTLE**

Bloodwing roared in frustration. "Lillith, activate a steam pellet!"

But before the vampiress could reach the control, Koibat tackled her to the ground.

Surprised, Bloodwing stood up from his throne. "What is the meaning of this?"

Koibat turned up a half-smile as he stood up. "Well, I'm definitely not Koibat."

With a spin, the koi fish/vampire became a Japanese girl with dyed red hair and brown eyes. Her gold skirt brushed against her knees. Without any time wasted, the girl pulled out a Mythic Morpher and placed it around her wrist.

"Mythic Beasts, Awaken!" she said as she spun the compass rose.

_The girl is in a golden room. Suddenly, a screen dragged by a kitsune goes by, concealing the girl. When the screen goes away, she is in golden ranger armor. The kitsune then jumps on her, the body vanishing and the head becomes the helmet. She then strikes a pose._

The new ranger waved at Bloodwing. "Allow me to introduce myself."

She gets into a low stance and holds out her hands gracefully with the back facing Bloodwing. "Lady of Illusions! Golden Kitsune!"

Bloodwing growled and said, "Lillith, get her."

"At once, my liege," Lillith replied, running at the female gold ranger.

"Although I'd love to stay and chat, I think I've overstayed my welcome," the girl said before spinning her morpher and teleported away in gold light.

Lillith stopped, then looked at her master.

"There is another ranger?" Bloodwing roared.

Lillith bit her lip and said, "Well, I don't think the rangers know yet."

The vampire king nodded and sat down. "You may be right, Lillith."

The female vampire smiled and chuckled nervously.

Bloodwing scratched his chin. "Let's just hope the rangers don't." He then glared at his minion, to which she flinched. "You more than me."

**MURAL CITY**

"As promised, Sasquatch, an XXL pizza," Skyler said as the cashier laid the pizza on the table.

Sasquatch, whose face was concealed by the hood of his robe, nodded and replied, "Thanks."

"It's the least we could do. You stay in the Ops all day and help us," Xue said with a smile.

Sasquatch wolfed a slice down and smiled, a string of cheese attached to his beard.

The ranger settled into their seats. Then, Xue saw someone walk in.

"Izumi?" Xue asked in pleasant surprise.

"Xue-chan!" an Asian girl with dyed red hair and brown eyes. Her gold skirt swished as she ran to hug her Chinese friend, the two Asian embracing briefly.

The other four rangers and their hairy mentor looked at the two, confused.

"Guys, this is my pen pal, Izumi, from Kyoto," Xue said, offering her a seat beside Skyler.

Tobias smiled and waved to the new girl, Sean shot her a friendly "Hi", Skyler smirked and patted her on the shoulder, and Clarice smiled and said, "Hello." Sasquatch, however, pulled his hood even further over his face.

"Let me introduce you," Xue offered, "This is Tobias, Sean, Skyler, and Clarice." As she said her friends' names, she gestured to them.

"It is so nice to meet you all," the Japanese girl said with a smile.

Sasquatch cleared his throat and said, "Can we get this to go? I kinda wanna get back home."

Skyler nodded. "Of course, buddy." The green ranger motioned to the cashier and asked for a doggie box.

"So, I'll see you guys around, huh?" Izumi asked with a smile.

Xue nodded with a smile. "Definitely."

With that, the six exitted the restaurant, Sasquatch more hastily than the others.

"Sasquatch!" Xue said, "What's the matter?"

The bigfoot stopped and spun around slowly, taking a deep breath. "She smells like Mythic Beast."

* * *

Trivia: Mural City is slightly based off of a well known Italian restaurant in my town as well as Subway.


	14. Fear the Faery

**Power Rangers: Beasts of Myth**

**Fear the Faery**

**CAVE OPS**

Sasquatch typed away at the computer while the rangers looked on.

"So, let me get this straight," Xue said confused. "You can tell Izumi's a Mythic Beast?"

Sasquatch nodded. "It's a trait that all of you will master after you figure out how to unlock the Armor of the Elements. Mine is so developed, I can tell different beasts apart."

"Then what is Izumi?" Xue asked, skeptic.

"A kitsune," Sasquatch replied.

Suddenly, a beep came from the computer and Izumi's family tree pulled up. At the top was a box that read "Kogane no Kitsune".

"Need I go on?" Sasquatch asked Xue, a smug look on his face.

"I'll ask Izumi about it," Xue said to herself.

Sean grabbed her arm suddenly and said, "You can't just ask her about it."

Tobias nodded as Sean let go. "Sean's right. Izumi seems to be nice, but let's not bother her with our stuff."

Sasquatch snapped. "Speaking of 'our stuff', there's something I think you guys need to do."

The five looked at Sasquatch, confused.

"Some of you haven't been talking as much," Sasquatch continued. "That's why I'm assigning a group of three and a group of two to achieve a better team dynamic. The first is Tobias, Skyler, and Clarice."

Skyler and Tobias exchanged a high five while Clarice groaned. Sean looked at Xue, then to Sasquatch.

"So, Xue and I are going to be together for the day?" the Irish boy asked.

The bigfoot nodded.

"At least, you don't have to hang with these two," Clarice said, pointing her thumb at Tobias and Skyler, who were a bit upset.

Skyler shrugged. "Like it or not, you got us. So, let's go to my job!"

Clarice's face went pale and said desperately, "You don't mean that, do you?"

"Hey, there's nothing that can interrupt you up in the air," Skyler said with a witty grin.

With that, the three teleported. As the flashes of red, green, and yellow flew out of the Ops, the blue and white rangers found themselves in an awkward silence as Sasquatch had left the room.

"So," Sean said, eager to break the silence. "Wanna go to Mural City? I'm kinda hungry."

Xue looked down at her stomach as it released a growl. "Me, too."

With that, the two teleported.

**MURAL CITY**

Sean looked at Xue in surprise as the small Chinese girl scarfed down another slice of pizza.

"Jeez, Xue, that's, like, your sixth slice!" the Irish boy remarked, astonished.

Xue blushed a little as she wiped some pizza sauce from her mouth. "Well, Clarice's foster parents were kinda concerned about my eating when I first got here. You see, in China, it's impolite to clean your plate. So when I barely ate anything, they would make a big fuss about it."

Sean rested his chin on his hand, intrugued.

"So," Xue continued, "I started to eat more. It was hard at first, but eventually, I thought nothing of it. Tobias says I'm one of those girls that can eat and you can only wonder where it goes."

Sean chuckled softly. Xue laughed a little, too.

"So, how are things with Tobias?" Sean asked, grabbing a slice of pizza.

Xue sighed and smiled. "Wonderfully. We went to The Pier yesterday night."

Sean let out of a "hm" of pleasant surprise as he bit into the slice. The Pier was one of the most expensive restaurants in town. Even the Connors only went when there was a special occasion.

"Must've been nice," Sean said, stuffing the pizza he'd bitten off into the side of his mouth so he could talk.

The Irish boy couldn't help but laugh inwardly thinking of how much Xue would've run up the bill.

"So how are you and Clarice?" Xue asked, a sly smile on her face.

Sean swallowed his pizza and pointed at the Chinese girl. "You already heard it from Clarice, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I want to hear it from your perspective," Xue replied.

"Okay," Sean said, placing the slice of pizza in his hand on his plate. "Clarice and I went to a movie at the cinema and guess who decides to be the unexpected guest?"

"Skyler," Xue replied with a grin.

"Exactly," Sean replied, hoisting his hands up and slamming them onto the table. "So, Skyler is a row behind us. We're enjoying the movie, then Skyler decides to pop his head in between us at a romantic part. So we both end up kissing Skyler's cheek."

Xue started to laugh, spilling a little water on her shorts.

"And that wasn't even the worst part. Skyler had to go and joke about it! 'Aw, you guys are sweet, but I'm afraid neither of you are my type.' I wanted to say something about Carmella, but that would've been too harsh," Sean added.

Xue nodded as Sean sighed. "So yeah, that was a mess."

The two sat in silence. Then, out of the blue, Xue asked, "Hey, Sean, do you believe in faeries?"

Sean flinched at the last word.

"Sean, are you okay?" the Chinese girl asked, concerned.

The Irish boy nodded, panting a little. "Sorry, I'm kinda superstitious. In Irish folklore, faeries are usually evil beings that wish harm on people."

Xue smiled a knowing smile. "You're afraid of faeries, aren't you?"

Sean turned red. "What Irish person wouldn't be?"

"You know I don't know much about Irish stuff," Xue replied with a shrug.

Sean returned the shrug and looked at the box. "You going to eat that last slice?"

Xue looked at the box, which only had one slice of pizza in it. The Chinese girl reached over and took it. Sean nodded and looked out the window, wondering how Clarice was doing.

**AIR ABOVE BERMUDA BAY**

Clarice screamed at the top of her lungs as Skyler's rickety plane clattered across the sky. Skyler, who was in the pilot's chair, let out a whoop, which was returned by Tobias, who sitting in the copilot's chair.

"How do you do this?" Clarice screamed, the roar of the engine consuming the majority of her voice.

"You get used to it after a while," Skyler yelled back with a smile.

Tobias laughed and yelled, "Just don't scream that much."

Clarice looked at the red ranger and shouted, "Why no..." Before she could finish the sentence, a passing fly entered her mouth and she swallowed it.

"Ugh, bug! Bug! Bug!" the yellow ranger screamed in disgust, trying to cough it back up.

Skyler laughed. "Don't worry, stuff like this happens all the time up here. But you might want some ice cream after this."

Clarice groaned in disgust, sticking out her tongue and using her hands to clean it.

"Hey, Tobias, is it time?" Skyler asked his friend with a grin.

"To do a barrel roll?" Tobias replied, returning the smile.

Clarice's eyes grew big and the yellow ranger shook her head anxiously. Skyler laughed loudly as the plane lurched into a barrel roll. The girl screamed as the two guys whooped.

As the plane leveled out, Clarice yelled, "Get me off this thing!"

The yellow ranger's plea echoed as Skyler brought the plane in for touchdown. Needless to say, Clarice was off as the plane was stopped. The yellow ranger panted in fear, eyes wide. Skyler hopped off the plane, quickly followed by Tobias.

"Hey, Tobias," Skyler told his buddy with a nudge, "I'm going to fuel up the plane before I leave. Make sure Clarice catches her breath. Sean will kill me if she hyperventilates."

Tobias smiled. "Is that your way of saying you care about her?"

Skyler play-punched Tobias in the shoulder. "Perhaps. One thing's certain, I don't hate her anymore. But don't tell her that."

Tobias's smile became a smirk and the Spaniard shook his head. Skyler walked back to the plane as Tobias approached Clarice.

"Need a paper bag?" Tobias asked, half-joking, half-serious.

Clarice looked at him, then shook her head. "I'm... fine."

Tobias snerked with a smirk. "I remember the first time I flew. Skyler scared the crap out of me."

Clarice laughed at little, but it was shortlived, as she was still a little out of breath.

"But, I never regretted it," Tobias said, putting his hands in his pockets.

Clarice inhaled as she finally caught her breath and the yellow ranger nodded.

"Come to think of it, you're right, Tobias," Clarice replied, laughing a little. "I made it out to be worse than it was. It was actually pretty fun."

A mischievous grin came over Tobias's face. "Even swallowing the bug?"

Clarice stopped laughing and shuddered. "No."

**DOWNTOWN BERMUDA BAY**

Everyone in the area went about their business, knowing that if anything bad happened, the Power Rangers would save them. Suddenly, a small black dot zoomed across the street and landed on a man's neck. The man, an Asian businessman in a sharp suit, felt a sharp bite on his neck.

"Ow!" he cried out, slapping at whatever had bitten him.

The black dot giggled, then began to grow, revealing a half-vampire, half-faery. The man gasped in surprise as his eyes grew with fear. Everyone around him noticed this and ran, screaming as they went.

"Aw, the little human is scared," the Vampiric Beast cooed evilly at the man she had just bitten. She ran the back of her fingers across his check, caressing him.

"Don't worry," the vampire/faery said in false compassion, "You'll soon be one of us."

The man let out a tormented scream as the monster laughed maniacally.

**MURAL CITY**

"Hey, what's going on over there?" the restaurant owner asked nobody, pointing at the plaza.

Sean's eyes grew wide and Xue sucked air through her teeth anxiously.

"We've gotta go," Sean said quickly to the restaurant owner.

The two slid out of their booth quickly and bolted towards the door.

"Wait, what about the bill?" the Greek man shouted, gaping.

"Just put it on the tab!" Sean shouted back as the two exited the building.

**BERMUDA BAY AIRFIELD**

Skyler ran over his friends. "Sean just called and told me there's a Vampiric Beast downtown."

Tobias and Clarice looked at the Portugeuse boy, confused.

"If there was a Vampiric Beast downtown, wouldn't Sasquatch've called us?" Clarice asked, looking at her Mythic Morpher when she mentioned Sasquatch.

Tobias looked at his morpher for a brief moment before it started going off.

"Rangers, we have a really bad situation on our hands," Sasquatch came. "A Vampiric Beast has bitten a human!"

The three exchanged a confused glance.

"What does that mean?" Tobias asked into his morpher.

"Yeah, and why didn't you tell us earlier?" Skyler asked a bit more angrily into his.

"Well, it means that what happened to Bloodwing is going to happen to that person," Sasquatch said, his voice calm.

Clarice, horrified, covered her gaping mouth as Skyler looked at Tobias's morpher anxiously.

"And to answer Skyler's question, I, um..." Sasquatch came again.

"You what?" Skyler replied into his morpher.

"I... fell asleep?" Sasquatch answered, which was followed by a sheepish laugh.

Clarice scoffed, Tobias groaned, and Skyler calmly walked to the hangar wall and began to bang his head on it, producing a repetitive clang sound.

"We'll be right there," Tobias said into his morpher.

Skyler stopped beating his head against the wall and rejoined the two. "I think I knocked something loose."

Clarice started to say something, but decided against it. Exchanging a glance of urgency, the three teleported.

**DOWNTOWN BERMUDA BAY**

Faerfang giggled evilly at the man. "Soon, my pet, you will be just like me and there's no stopping the process!"

"That's what they all say," Sean's voice came.

The Vampiric Beast twirled around to see Sean and Xue running towards her, the former backpedalling suddenly and ending up landing on his butt.

Faerfang let out a "hmph" of amusement. "Funny, I thought you Mythic Beasts were braver." She tittered, causing Sean to shudder in fear.

"Why did it have to be a faery?" Sean asked rhetorically, sulking slightly.

Xue patted him on the shoulder. "It's fine, Sean. I'll take care of this. Mythic Beasts, Awaken!"

The white ranger morphed in a flash, to which Faerfang giggled a little. "What's the matter, Sean? It is Sean, isn't it? Are you afraid?"

Sean back away a little, very scared.

Xue drew her shield and said, "Sean's none of your concern. You should be more focused on me."

The white ranger charged forward, the sharp part pointed towards the monster. Faerfang charged as well, her wings fluttering behind her. Xue slashed at the monster, but the demented faery dodged out of the way. Xue tried again, and Faerfang dodged just as easily. The monster giggled as she shrunk and zoomed over to Sean, hovering in front of his face.

"Boo," Faerfang said to the Irish boy.

Sean reeled back, swatting at her like a bee or wasp. The Vampiric Beast giggled and grew. Xue grunted annoyedly and charged again, this time with her dagger. Faerfang meerly twirled around and scorpion kicked the white ranger in the helmet, causing her to reel back in disorientation.

"You're _too _easy to take on," Faerfang taunted Xue.

"Leave her alone!" Tobias's voice came as a minor third with C as the bottom note was heard.

The Vampiric Beast clutched her ears in pain and scream as the three others ran up. Xue took this opportunity to slash Faerfang across the abdomen, causing a few sparks to fly. Faerfang scoffed as the white ranger joined the others.

"So, that's your best?" Faerfang asked haughtily.

The monster charged at the rangers, who charged in response. Tobias slashed at her with his lance, but she dodged gracefully and connected a force palm to his chest, causing him to reel back. Tobias dropped to one knee, panting a little. Skyler and Xue then used this opportunity to use Tobias's shoulders as a springboard. The two lashed out with their weapons, both of which Faerfang block with a mere two fingers. The monster smirked and pushed them back.

Meanwhile, Sean was crawling to the bitten man. He nudged the man, who was paling fast and seemed to be staring into space.

"Hey, buddy, hang on, okay?" the blue ranger told the man as he tried to call Sasquatch.

The man pulled himself up a little.

"You're the blue ranger," he said to Sean, pulling something out of his pocket.

Sean nodded, then said into his morpher. "Sasquatch, pick up." Then, Sean glanced at what the man pulled out.

It was a blue wave on a chain and when the man held it up to the light, it shimmered red, yellow, green, and white as well as blue.

"This is a family heirloom, forged by my ancestor, the Lady of the Rocky Island," the man continued.

He placed the chain in his hand and closed his fingers around it. "It's been in my family for years. It should give you a boost."

The man then laid on the ground and his feet began to fade. Sean's eyes opened wide.

"What..." the Irish boy began.

"My duty is fulfilled," the man said, releasing a sigh as his waist disappeared. "To use it, invoke your element and say 'Access'."

Sean looked at the chain and looked at the fading man, who smiled at him. "But what about you?"

The man's chest vanished and he replied, "I am no longer necessary, Blue Ranger. Use it well."

And with that, he faded away. Sean looked at the chain and pressed it to his chest.

"But..." Sean thought aloud, "I'm too scared to fight Faerfang."

Just as he said that, Sean heard Clarice charge at Faerfang. The Irish boy looked up to see Faerfang knock down Clarice, the yellow ranger's morph disappearing.

"You, sweetie, will be the first," Faerfang said as she shrink and rushed in, aiming at Clarice's neck.

Sean's eyes widened and clenched his fists.

"Clarice!" the boy cried out while spinning his Mythic Morpher. "Mythic Beasts, Awaken!"

The blue ranger cracked his whip at Faerfang. The Vampiric Beast grew and snickered.

"So the blue ranger does want to play," she teased with a smile.

Sean didn't reply, his leg quivering just enough to notice.

"Are you scared?" she said, hissing at him to intimidate him.

Sean looked at his newly acquired chain and clenched it. "Yeah, I'm scared. But I bet the guy that gave me this..." He held the chain. "Was just as scared."

He looked around at his teammates. "We're all scared, but courage helps us persevere. I know that with my friends' support, I can't lose!"

He held the chain in the air and yelled as it began to glow, "Water Element, Access!"

_Sean, in his ranger uniform, is on a rocky island, surrounded by five sirens. One by one, they approach him, two bearing leg armor, two bearing arm guards, and one bearing a medieval breastplate. They proceed to place the armor on him, the armor transforming from a dull gray to a vibrant aquamarine, his belt showing a red, green, yellow and white circle in the middle. The snake head on Sean's helmet hissed and a blue gleam ran across the visor._

Faerfang gaped in horror. "What?"

Sean summoned his whip and pressed the red button on his belt buckle.

"Fire and Water elements, unite!" Sean yelled, lashing out with his whip.

A splash of steaming water appeared and soaked Faerfang, burning her on contact.

The Vampiric Beast squealed an unearthly squeal of pain. "What is this?"

Sean let out a grunt of satisfaction and replied, "I believe you just met your match."

The blue ranger pressed the yellow button. "Earth and Water elements, unite!"

With a growl of annoyance, Faerfang charged. Sean cracked his whip on the ground in front of her and turned it to mud. The monster yelled as she slipped and fell. Quickly, Sean jumped on top of her and slashed her with his dagger in her abdomen.

"Giving up yet?" the blue ranger said as he pressed the green button on his belt. "Wind and Water elements, unite!"

Faerfang let out a "ha ha", then grabbed Sean's leg and drug him into the mud as well. Sean heard a sickening splat as he, too, fell into the mud. The two struggled to get up, Sean more so than Faerfang. The blue ranger's astonished teammates looked on.

Skyler broke the others' silence. "I think I just answered the question 'Can you drop your jaw inside this helmet?' The answer? Yes."

Clarice let out an exhalation of a mixture of awe and fear. "So that's the Armor of the Elements."

Xue smiled underneath her helmet. "He's gotten over his fear for Clarice!"

Tobias nodded. "That's the power of love."

Sean and Faerfang circled, each covered with a considerable amount of mud, Sean wielding his whip. Suddenly, Sean got an idea. He lashed the whip at the air and began to twirl it, causing thunderclouds to form overhead. The blue ranger then struck the ground, summoning a lightning strike from above. At the last possible second, Faerfang crossed her arms to block the electrical energy, but she couldn't hang on and uncrossed them, sparks flying like crazy.

Sean pressed the white button on his belt and charged, ice crystals forming on his whip.

"Ice and Water elements, unite!" the blue ranger yelled as he lashed out with his weapon.

The shards of ice hit Faerfang hard, causing even more sparks to fly. Faerfang clutched her stomach struggled to charge.

"Time to wrap it up," Sean said, pressing the red, green, yellow and white buttons simultaneously.

_The two are in the middle of the ocean, standing on the waves. "Five Element Lash!" the Irish boy yelles. Sean then strikes the water and a volcano erupts underneath the monster, causing it to fly into the air. Then, the monster is trapped in a vortex of wind and hail. As the monster descends, Sean surges forward meeting the monster before it hits the ground and hits it in the stomach, causing it to explode._

"Blue Armored Serpent Ranger!" Sean declared as the explosion went off behind him.

**BLOODWING'S CASTLE**

The vampire king looked at the screen and roared.

"Lillith, activate..." he began furiously.

"A steam pellet," Lillith finished, nonchalantly typing the command, "I know, I know."

**DOWNTOWN BERMUDA BAY**

Sean's armor disappeared and the blue ranger ran over to Clarice.

"Clarice, are you okay?" he asked anxiously.

The yellow ranger stood up and pecked him on the helmet. "I am now."

Sean blushed underneath his helmet. At least Skyler couldn't say "Aw, look at who's getting red!".

Before anything else could be said, a plume of steam appeared and revived Faerfang, making her grow giant. The rangers looked at her as she loomed over.

"Why does this always happen?" Skyler complained.

Clarice quickly morphed and the five drew their daggers. They then put the daggers to their mouths and summoned their Zords.

"Five as one! Mythic Beasts, Combine!"

_The Yeti Zord's arms swivel behind its back as its head travels down to the pelvis, its chest opens and its feet become more humanoid. The Serpent and Naga Zords attach to the left and right sides respectively and hands form from the mouths. The Dragon Zord's tail retracts, its wing fold on its back, its head folds onto the chest. The Tolroc Zord's talons attach to the underbelly and its wings stiffen to make shoulder pads. The dragon then goes into the chest part and the Tolroc Zord on top of it. The Tolroc's head jerks back to where the head is supposed to be and a face appears in the wide open beak._

_"Mythic Megazord!" the rangers yell, "Believe!"_

Faerfang charged the Megazord furiously and took it down with a power tackle. Sparks flew inside the ranger's cockpit.

Tobias grunted. "If she keeps doing that, we'll be done for!"

Sean looked at his panel and noticed there was a flippable part to his right. The blue ranger flippable the panel open to reveal a place where the chain could fit. Quickly, the blue ranger slipped it into place. It was a perfect fit. Suddenly, the eyes of the serpent hand flashed blue and a trident fell from the sky and stuck into the ground.

The other four rangers looked at the trident, then at Sean.

Sean shrugged. "I just put the chain in the panel, and there it was."

The Megazord picked up its new weapon and pointed it at Faerfang. The Vampiric Beast giggled evilly.

"Oh please. Like a glorified fork is going to help you," she taunted.

Faerfang rushed in again, but this time, the Rangers were ready. With a quick maneuver, the Megazord stabbed Faerfang in the abdomen and tossed her like a rag doll into a building, causing it to collapse. The Vampiric Beast, now really angry, flew into the air.

"Oh, I don't think so!" Tobias yelled as Sean readied the finisher.

_The trident suddenly turns blue and began to pulse blinding light. "Trident Javelin!" The weapon then soars through the air, impaling the monster through the chest, causing a huge explosion._

Faerfang tumbled to the ground, sparking and full of electrical energy. Slowly, she began to get up.

"What?" Sean asked, followed by an exhausted sigh.

The others let out a disheartened sigh as well. But before Faerfang could take a step, a golden blur smashed into Faerfang and ran into the horizon. Faerfang sparked even more as she finally fell and exploded.

The rangers sat in silence for a moment.

"Did anyone see that gold blur?" Xue asked, finally breaking the silence.

Skyler nodded. "Yeah."

Sean turned to the others. "It smelled of Mythic Beast."

Tobias, confused, cocked his head to the side. "What?"

Clarice climbed over to Sean's panel. "What does that even smell like?"

Sean looked at her. "It's... it's indescribable. You'll know it when you smell it."

Tobias grunted. "Well, at least we won."

**OUTSIDE OF BERMUDA BAY**

A giant, golden, mechanical kitsune stood in the middle of the woods and the Golden Kitsune Ranger stepped out. She demorphed, revealing Izumi, who used her powers to conceal her Zord.

"I can't keep this up," the Japanese girl said to herself. "The others are bound to find out sooner or later."

And with that, she walked towards the city.

* * *

Trivia: Originally, the Armor of the Elements was going to associated with the Lyre of Orpheus, but that idea was scrapped. The Lyre is going to used for something else...


	15. Oh, Brother

**Power Rangers: Beasts of Myth**

**Oh Brother**

**IRAQ**

Corporal Paolo Bornfly trekked around in the sand, his M11 ready. His gray hair was plastering to his head, his olive skin a bit darker because of the sun and the dirt. He breathed heavily. He quickly checked his belt. No grenades. No knives. One can of rations. Two or three extra magazines. Cpl. Bornfly let out a sigh and holstered his firearm.

"So I have no men and few resources," the soldier said to himself as he collapsed on the sand.

For a few minutes, he sat there, collecting his thoughts. How was his little brother, Skyler, doing? Was Tio taking care of him well enough? The corporal laughed inwardly and remembered his uncle's stinginess. Then he thought back to last night. He remembered all too well: the black monkey type monsters with long fangs that killed off his company. Cpl. Bornfly shuddered.

"At least Skyler is safe," the soldier said to himself.

Suddenly, the sand underneath him began to shudder and five black blurs shot out. As they landed, Cpl. Bornfly drew his gun and opened fire. However, his shots did nothing. The soldier dropped his firearm and ran. But his enemies were faster. They caught him, seizing him by his arms and legs. The soldier could see their demonic monkey-like faces and vampire fangs. Their hot breath surrounded him. Slowly, one drew a short sword and brought it up. The soldier screamed. And then, the scream faded into an echo.

**BORNFLY RESIDENCE**

Skyler was checking the fridge when he heard a knock on the door. "Vou abrir a porta, tio!"

The green ranger heard a little bit of movement in the living room. "Multa."

Skyler walked to the door and saw two men in army uniforms, one African American and one Hispanic. They both wore serious, emotionless faces.

"Can I help you?" Skyler asked, concerned about his brother.

The soldiers exchanged a glance and the Hispanic one opened his mouth. "Are you Skyler Aleixo Bornfly, younger brother of Corporal Paolo Marco Bornfly?"

Skyler nodded, fear in his eyes.

"Your brother was pronounced KIA two days ago, 1400 hours," the Hispanic soldier continued. "We were unable to locate his body."

Skyler stood there a moment, then sat down on the floor, clutching his head.

"No," Skyler whispered, his eyes filling up with tears. "No no no no no no no no."

As the Portuguese boy continued to repeat "no" under his breath, the African American stepped forward and kneeled.

"Skyler? My name is Darius Grainger," he began. "I worked a mission with your brother. He was a good man."

Skyler stopped for a moment and looked at the man. A lone tear streamed down his face.

"When the search party found him, all they found was this," the soldier continued, taking something out of his pocket.

Skyler fixed his gaze on it and inhaled shakily. It was his brother's dog tags. The green ranger stretched his shaking hand out and took it.

"Tell your Uncle Tiago to come here," Grainger whispered to Skyler.

Skyler stood up and inhaled deeply. "Tio, venha aqui, por favor." His voice was loud, but it broke halfway through the sentence.

As Skyler's tio entered and the soldier began to talk him, Skyler went and balled up in the corner.

**RIVER RIDGE GRAVEYARD**

Everything was silent. The soldiers walked down the aisle, led by a military chaplain. Skyler sat left his tio, who stood in silence. On his right was Tobias, who had known Paolo before he was shipped off. Skyler straightened his green tie and stifled a sniffle. As the crowd watched the casket approach the hole dug for Cpl. Bornfly, a firing squadron of seven shouldered their weapons. The chaplain said a few words about Paolo, but Skyler was too distraught to heard any of them. Then, two soldier took the flag that covered the empty casket, folded it up, and presented it to the green ranger.

"Your brother was a good man," the soldier said with a serious face, "You should be proud."

Skyler accepted it, caressing it with his thumb. Suddenly, the firing squadron drew their weapons and honored their fallen friend with a three-volley salute. As each shot was fired, Skyler felt like he was being shot. His brother was gone. Forever. As _Taps_ began to play, the green ranger simply sat down and cried. All of the soldiers saluted and they buried the casket. A few minutes later and only Skyler and Tobias sat there. Skyler was hugging the flag that he received and Tobias exhaled heavily.

"I can't believe he's really gone," Tobias finally said.

Gone. The word was yet another shot to Skyler's heart.

"Paolo," Skyler whispered.

There was a long pause. Tobias looked at his friend as he stood up and walked to the grave site.

Skyler inhaled and whispered a word softly. So soft that Tobias couldn't hear him and he walked off. Tobias looked at Skyler, then at the grave. Although the red ranger hadn't heard him, he already knew what he said. "Goodbye."

**BLOODWING'S CASTLE**

A casket full of blood red liquid sat in front of Bloodwing's throne. The vampire king stood in front of it, tapping his toe impatiently. Suddenly, a head with black spiked hair appeared in the soup. Its face was concealed by a red masquerade mask with a blackbird theme. One of its eyes was concealed by the mask, but the right eye showed through. As the eye began to open, his head raised up, revealing the rest of the body, which was the color of the mask. Markings were carved into his skin, black spiral patterns that intertwined. As he climbed out of the casket, he pulled on a red and black silk robe. The humanoid monster kneeled before Bloodwing.

"Masqueraud, correct?" Bloodwing asked.

The creature inclined his head. "I believe that is the name this lifeform goes by."

"Right," Lillith replied, "So, we can steal life force and awaken ancient vampires who went into hibernation and never woke up?"

Bloodwing growled at Lillith. "Must I explain everything to you? The life force we reaped is now in control of this body. The nature of the body will overcome any good the person we harvested from might have had and erase it, as well as most of their memories. The life force will have access to the body's memories."

"And I thank you for melding my body with this one," Masqueraud interjected, lifting his head, "The transition was quite smooth."

"Too bad there are any other ancient vampires we know of," Lillith mused, "That would definitely put those power pukes in their place."

"Don't fret," Masqueraud replied, "I'll be more than enough for them."

"Even so, I want a Vampiric Beast to accompany you," Bloodwing told the new warrior. "Wyvor!"

The doors flung open and in walked a half-wyvern, half-vampire monster. "Heh heh. What's the deal-eo, boss?"

"I want you to help Masqueraud against the rangers," Bloodwing boomed, unamused by Wyvor's entrance.

Masqueraud nodded and said, "Fair enough. Just let me change into something more suited for a first appearance."

With a snap, the masked general's robe disappeared. He popped the collar of his red straight jacket-like shirt and walked out, the chains on his black leather pants jingling. Wyvor followed, his wings flapping a little as he walked.

**CAVE OPS**

Tobias walked into the cave and faced his friends. They wore solemn faces, having heard the news earlier. Clarice let out a deep sigh and Xue gave a sad smile.

Sean walked over to Tobias. "So, how's Skyler taking it?"

Tobias shook his head. "Not well. He won't even come out of his room to translate for his uncle."

Clarice and Sean exchanged a glance as Xue looked at Tobias longingly. The red ranger looked around, then at his friends.

"Say, where's Sasquatch?" the red ranger asked.

Sean shrugged as Clarice shook head.

"I think he went to go give Skyler something," Xue said. "He just had to make a stop first."

Tobias scratched his chin. "I wonder what it is."

**BORNFLY RESIDENCE**

Skyler sulked in the corner, trying to forget the recent tragedy. His radio was on, the volume on five. The station was coming in and out of focus, staticky one moment, playing a song Skyler couldn't quite recognize the next. The green ranger shoved his hand inside his jean pocket and pulled out his brother's dog tags.

"Paolo," he murmured to the item, "You were my only family."

Suddenly, Tobias entered the room. "What about your uncle?"

Skyler looked up, then back to the piece of metal. "Tu sabes o meu tio, Tobias."

Tobias raised his eyebrows in confusion. "I'm not Tobias."

Skyler perked up his head. "Then, who are you?"

The fake Tobias winked. "A friend."

The "red ranger" let out a feminine giggle and did a heel turn. A golden glow shimmer over the imposter's body and then dispersed, revealing Izumi. Skyler, in shock, pointed at her.

"Y-y-you're..." Skyler began.

"Suzuki Izumi," the Japanese girl replied with a cunning smile.

Skyler stuffed his brother's dog tag into his pants pocket and got into a fighting position.

"Why are you here?" the Portuguese boy yelled, trying to seem tough.

With a chuckle, Izumi reaching into the breast pocket of her gold colored shirt and pulled out a green charm that reminded Skyler of a gust of wind.

"I hear new powers lift your mood," she said, tossing it over to the green ranger.

He caught it, his expression now a bit interested.

Skyler sighed heavily as he fingered the charm. "Where'd you get this?"

"An old windmill in the Netherlands," Izumi replied, tinkering with Skyler's radio a little.

There was a pause, the radio tuning whining a bit.

"So?" Izumi said, not looking up from what she was doing.

Skyler put the charm around his neck, then fished out his brother's tags. As he put the necklace on, he looked down at the two items now around his neck.

"Thanks for the finding the..."

Then, Skyler paused. How did she know about the Armor? Izumi giggled, stepping away from the radio.

"You're wondering how I know, aren't you?" she asked with a smile.

Izumi heel turned, transforming into Sasquatch, then heel turned again, becoming herself.

"I read your archives, Green Ranger," she answered with a mischievous wink, "But don't worry."

She held up the arm with her morpher on it. "Your secret is safe with me."

And, before Skyler could say or do anything, Izumi did another heel turn and she was gone. Skyler looked at the spot where she had disappeared and shook his head in dismay.

"That chick sure liked to do heel turns," Skyler said as he turn off his radio and walked out of his room.

**BERMUDA BAY, FL**

Masqueraud looked around as people ran away from Wyvor, who was smashing cars and light poles left and right. The masked general laughed a little before drawing his rapier.

"This'll be fun," he said with a dark chuckle as he plunged the sword into the ground, creating a circle of fire around him.

"That's enough, you freak!" a voice yelled.

Masqueraud looked up with a fiercely determined look as the rangers, minus Skyler, ran up.

"Teenagers?" the vampire asked himself.

The four exchanged a nod, then yelled, "Mythic Beasts, Awaken!"

_Tobias is in a volcano. Suddenly, a Dragon flies up and forms a ball of fire around Tobias. His ranger suit is burned onto him. The Dragon's takes his head, which becomes a helmet, and presents it to Tobias. He puts the helmet, then breaks out of the fire and strikes a pose._

_Sean is underwater. Suddenly, a Sea Serpent swims up and swallows him. Out of nowhere, the Sea Serpent starts glowing and its body becomes Sean's ranger armor. Sean grabs the Sea Serpent's head and shoves it onto his head, and it becomes the helmet. He swims to the surface, jumps out of the water, lands on the sea, and strikes a pose._

_Clarice is in a desert. Suddenly, a snake with human arms slithers up. It is a Naga. Clarice is dragged under the sand and after a few seconds pass, comes back up in her ranger suit. The Naga pops out of the sand and falls on Clarice, but only the head hits her. The head becomes her helmet and she strikes a pose._

_Xue is trudging through a snowy mountain in a blizzard. Suddenly, a Yeti walks up. Xue gets on the Yeti piggy-back style and the Yeti begins to run through the snow. The snow kicked up becomes Xue's ranger suit and the Yeti disappears, leaving only a helmet. Xue is pitched forward and her head hits the helmet and it comes on her head. She continues to fall down the mountain until she finds her footing, stomps her left foot, and strikes a pose._

Masqueraud smiled evilly. "Perfect. Wyvor, take them."

The Vampiric Beast growled and charged at the rangers.

"Sean, handle Masked Man over there, we've got Scaly here," Tobias ordered.

Sean nodded and held out his hands, the charm appeared there. "Water Element, Access!"

_Sean, in his ranger uniform, is on a rocky island, surrounded by five sirens. One by one, they approach him, two bearing leg armor, two bearing arm guards, and one bearing a medieval breastplate. They proceed to place the armor on him, the armor transforming from a dull gray to a vibrant aquamarine, his belt showing a red, green, yellow and white circle in the middle. The snake head on Sean's helmet hissed and a blue gleam ran across the visor._

Sean pressed the green button on his belt. "Wind and Water elements, Unite!"

The blue ranger lashed out at Masqueraud, who slid out of the way and worked himself into a front flip. As lightning struck behind him, the masked general slashed with his rapier, slashing Sean on the shoulder. Sean clutched his shoulder and grunted in pain. Determined, the blue ranger decided to try a long-range attack, pressing the red button on his belt.

"Fire and Water elements, Unite!"

Sean swung his whip, releasing steaming hot water at Masqueraud. With a smirk, Masqueraud block the majority of the water, but a good portion got on his shoulders. The villain screamed in pain as Sean pressed the green button again.

"Wind and Water elements, Unite!"

Sean twirled his whip in the air and charged Masqueraud, who lifted his rapier and charged as well. The two rushed each other and lashed out, the inertia from their running causing them to skid. Sean ran his hand down the length of his whip and Masqueraud stuck the tip of the rapier in the ground. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning hit Masqueraud and an explosion of sparks come from Sean's chest. Sean demorphed from his armor and clutched his stomach, panting. Masqueraud panted as well, a smile coming across his face.

"Not bad, Blue Ranger," Masqueraud taunted with a chuckle, "But it's going to take more than that to take me down." The masked general smiled and charged again, which Sean mirrored.

Meanwhile, the others were having a bit of trouble. Clarice slashed at Wyvor with her sickles, but the Vampiric Beast shielded himself with his wings, then side-kicked the yellow ranger in the ribs. Clarice hit the ground rolling, quickly stopping herself with a hand. Tobias and Xue exchanged a nod and launched themselves at the monster, their weapons ready to strike. Wyvor scoffed and swiped them away like they were nothing. The red and white rangers flew through the air and landed near Clarice, their weapons falling out of reach.

Tobias growled and yelled, "Sean, we need help!"

The red ranger drew his Dragon Dagger and charged Wyvor. Meanwhile, Sean was in a stalemate with Masqueraud, his whip around the general's rapier and the two in a tug-of-war of sorts.

"I'm a little bit busy here!" Sean shouted back as he gripped his weapon with two hands and slowly pulled it to his chest.

Masqueraud growled as he tried to free his rapier from his opponent's grip, but Sean wasn't giving up.

"Get back!" the two heard before a powerful wind knocked Masqueraud away, his rapier falling away.

Sean turned to see Skyler, fully morphed, run up. The green ranger positioned himself betwixt Sean and Masquerade.

"Sorry, I'd make a joke, but I'm not in the mood for it. So I guess I'll just fight you," Skyler said solemnly to Masqueraud.

The green ranger held up his green charm, the sun gleaming off on it. In that second, the charm shone every one of the rangers' colors and the rangers gaped underneath their helmets.

"How..." Tobias began.

"I'll explain later," Skyler answered before turning to Sean, "Can you take Wyvor?"

Sean panted a little and replied, "Yeah, but I'll need some help."

Tobias hoisted himself up. "We'll do what we can."

Clarice struggled a little as she found her footing. Xue quickly followed suit, having a little more difficult time. The two gave the Irish boy a quick nodd as Skyler stared down Masqueraud.

The blue ranger nodded and said as he leapt towards Wyvor, "I'll leave him to you."

The green ranger nodded back, but said nothing. Silently, Skyler lifted the charm into the air.

"Wind Element, Access!"

_Skyler, in his ranger armor, is standing in the middle of a rocky terrain in the midst of five wind beings. Suddenly, the wind beings become a tornado that blow away five rocks, revealing two arm guards, two leg guards, and a chestplate. The tornado picks these five pieces of armor up in its winds and surrounds Skyler. The five pieces of armor attaches to the green ranger as the tornado vanishes and Skyler lands and poses as the armor changes from dull gray to viridian. His belt reveals a red, blue, yellow, and white button as a green gleam ran across Skyler's visor and what sounded like a cross between a red-tailed hawk screeching and an elephant trumpeting came from the tolroc's head._

Masqueraud smirked. "Just so you know, the blue one tried that already."

Skyler glared at the general underneath his helmet as he pressed the red button. "Fire and Wind elements, unite!"

The green ranger twirled his staff for a brief moment before lashing out at the air, the bo emitting a red-hot wind at Masqueraud. The general tried to dodge, but his energy was sapped from the fight with Sean. So, his shoulder was hit with a searing hot pain, a few sparks flying. Masqueraud clutched his chest as he called his rapier back to him, catching it in his right hand.

"Not bad, Green Ranger," Masqueraud said as he prepared to charge.

Skyler's hand hovered over the blue button on his belt."That's not all I can do."

Masqueraud smirked, which turned into an angry frown as he ran at Skyler. The green ranger pressed the button quickly and his hands tightened his staff.

"Water and Wind elements, unite!" he roared, barreling at Masqueraud as fast as he could go.

While this was going on, the fight with Wyvor was escalating as the Vampiric Beast was knocking back his opponents with his strong, leathery wings. Tobias hit the ground for the umpteenth time, along with Clarice, Xue, and Sean. Sean was the least damaged while the other three's uniforms were covered in dirt.

"This guy is tough," Sean said, getting up with a little pain in his shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

Tobias struggled to get up, clawing at the ground. "If only we could take his wings out of the equation."

The red ranger got to one knee, tried to stand, and fell straight back down. Clarice and Xue likewise tried to get up, but couldn't.

"Are you guys okay?" Sean asked as his teammates struggled to get up.

Tobias looked over to the blue ranger. "We can't handle his hits, but you can because of that armor. Try to hold him off until Skyler can finish that masked guy off."

Sean ran his hand down his whip. "Right!"

The blue ranger lashed out with his whip, lightning racing through the sky to meet it. Wyvor held his wings over his head, blocking the blow and the lightning, then Spartan-kicked Sean in the gut. Sean dropped to one knee with grunt, panting a little.

"Ready to giving up?" Wyvor asked, his beak forming what looked like a smirk.

Sean cracked his whip and smiled underneath his helmet. "Not quite yet."

With a growl from both parties, the two charged. Meanwhile, Masqueraud and Skyler were locked in combat, the green ranger's bo in a horizontal position blocking the masked vampire's rapier.

"Give up, Green Ranger. I am unmatched in power," the general said, a cocky grin on his face.

Skyler's expression softened a little underneath his helmet, but he kept up the pressure. Where had he heard that before? Skyler forced Masqueraud's rapier up and struck out at Masqueraud's side, a bolt of lightning helping the hit. The general grunted in pain as he skidded back.

"Until next time, Green Ranger," the masked vampire said with a miffed growl.

There was a puff of crimson smoke as Masqueraud disappeared and it trailed off, moving away in a serpentine fashion. Skyler stared after the smoke, his stomach feeling strange. He had heard the phrasing before. Was it something from the past?

With a loud "hey", the green ranger snapped out of his trance and looked over to Sean, who was taking strike after strike from Wyvor's wings.

"On my way," Skyler yelled, pressing the yellow button on his belt. "Earth and Wind elements, unite!"

The Portugeuse boy hit the ground with his staff, kicking up dust around him as he zoomed over to Wyvor. The Vampiric Beast looking around in confusion as dust began to circle around him. Suddenly, Skyler appeared from the dust behind him, lashing out with his staff. Wyvor turned around and blocked the blow with his wings. With a growl, Skyler brought his staff back and struck the ground again, this time with the end of the staff. Suddenly, a jet of dusty air blew from underneath Wvyor, sending him flying into the air. Quickly, Skyler pressed the white button on his belt.

"Ice and Wind elements, unite!" the green ranger yelled.

Skyler twirled his staff, the ends glowing white as the green ranger jumped into the air. The Portuguese boy swung the weapons at Wyvor's wings, freezing them both. The Vampiric Beast looked at his frozen appendages, terrified as he began to fall out of the sky. With a grunt of grim satisfaction, Skyler lashed out again, releasing a wave of cold air that froze the rest of Wyvor and caused the monster to descend even more quickly. As Wyvor's icy body crashed to the ground, Skyler landed a few feet away as the monster exploded.

**BLOODWING'S CASTLE**

Bloodwing rose hastily as Masqueraud stumbled into the throne room, obviously weakened by his fight with the rangers.

"Masqueraud!" the vampire king roared in anger. "I thought you were going to take care of them!"

The vampire general chuckled weakly, falling to his knees. "Obviously, all of those years of hibernation have left me 'rusty' as the humans would say. Allow me to rest and train, and then I'll take care of your ranger problem."

Bloodwing banged his fist on his throne, leaving a dent in the gold. "No! I am tired of failure! Either destroy the rangers yourself or get me someone who can!"

The vampire king got up and strode out of the room, Masqueraud falling on the floor. Lillith looked at the new general and let out a "huh" of amusement as she too left the room.

**CAVE OPS**

Skyler put his earbuds in and played an Underoath song, being unusually silent. The other four looked at him strangely, gathering a little bit away from the green ranger.

"You think he'll be okay?" Sean asked Tobias, scratching his head.

"Give him a few weeks," Tobias replied, "He's lost an important person in his life. He won't be the same goofy Skyler we know, but he'll at least talk to us."

The four watched as Skyler nodded in time with his music, not paying attention to anything in the world.

**MURAL CITY**

"I'm glad you agreed to meet me here," Sasquatch said though his raised hood, his voice lowered as the waiter put a plate of pizza on the table.

Izumi rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. So, what's the deal?"

Sasquatch scarfed down a slice and replied, "Well, I already know you're a Mythic Beast. So, maybe you know something about what the cameras caught the other day."

He dug in his robe pocket and pulled out a blurry picture. The object in the picture was gold and looked like a fox.

Izumi looked uninterested. "Never seen it before."

Sasquatch looked at the girl menacingly. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely," Izumi replied, not affected at all.

Sasquatch nodded and said, "Right. Sorry to have bothered you. Y'know what? The pizza's on me."

Izumi smirked. "Really? Thanks."

With chuckle, the Japanese girl looked on as the bigfoot asked the waiter for a box. _This is easier than I thought._

* * *

Trivia: This chapter was inspired by the Carrie Underwood song "Just a Dream".


End file.
